Broken Clockwork
by missfmalulu
Summary: [AkuRoku][RikuSora][AU] Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?
1. Therapy Stinks

**Disclaimer: (First one's gotta be official) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II or anything associated with the Square Enix and Disney companies. **

But if I did, Roxas would be the main character and there'd be tons of yaoi moments (between the main character and his 'friend'). Yay!

WHOO! This is my first fanfic of all time. OAO Oh no! I'm just doing this for my own fun and benefit, so don't mind me. Please no flames, and all that blah. Those make me sad. Anyways, read and enjoy! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but beware: I might stop the story halfway through if I'm stuck. So give me suggestions and stuff.

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 1: Therapy Stinks****  
Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

This is mainly an AkuRoku fanfic, so let me tell you right off the bat:  
**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY-BOY LOVE, YAOI, ETC. DO NOT READ THIS.  
_****_IF YOU DO, IT IS OF YOUR OWN ACCORD AND IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU TOOK THAT RESPONSIBILITY UPON YOU.  
PLEASE DO NOT FLAME IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPORTIVE OF THIS GENRE.  
THANK YOU._  
**That's all.

Thanks so much for reading :D

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"You lead such an organized life, dearie!"

Fat ladies never ceased to amaze me. There were so many different kinds of them. With a range from the way-too-nice ones to the I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell ones, you could always expect the impossible.

Mrs. Potterbee laughed heartily, daintily placing her fingers upon her broad chest. She was a fat lady herself, but was just a little to cheesily nice for me. She slid her round glasses to the end of her nose and looked down at me.

"Get out a little! Have some fun! Sometimes you're just too on-the-dot."

Mrs. Potterbee was my therapist. My parents, who were never around, always seemed to worry about me since they were never home. In their place, they decided to hire therapists to help me and my twin brother with our problems - whatever that meant.

I glanced at the clock and watched as the second hand ticked ever-so-slowly. Didn't this old bag understand I had places to go? Things to do? People to er… meet? None of the things she was saying to me would ever sink in. Why did I bother showing up all the time anyways?

Shut up, you old hag.

Finally, the minute hand, hour hand, and second hand all lined up perfectly on the clock.

**12:00 pm**

Mrs. Potterbee opened her mouth to continue on with her useless ramblings, but before she could speak, I quickly rose from my chair in her small office.

"Thank you for your time. I need to go now. Have a nice day." I said quickly, bowing slightly before ducking out of the pitiful excuse for an office. My mother told me ever since I was little to "be kind to the people who help you", so I always said 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' and 'have a nice day'. In reality, though, I didn't give a crap how they survived or whether they cared for my thanks or not.

Reaching the front desk, I quickly signed my name out and walked out of the building. I glanced at my watch.

**12:03 pm**

_Good_, I thought. _I can still make it on time. _

Hurriedly, I unlocked the car door and jumped in, starting the small red car and driving out of the parking lot. I headed to a tall white building. It read on the side in small, outlined letters, '_Destiny's Therapy_'. My brother's therapy building looked a lot nicer than mine, and a lot happier. 2 fake palm trees stood straight in front of the main door, giving the impression of a hotel on a beach… or something.

I walked in the front door and sat down on one of the chairs. Next to me sat a red haired girl in a pink tank top with 4 zipper lines on it and a black miniskirt with glittery stars patterned across it. She turned to me and smiled widely, teeth glaringly bright.

"Hey, Roxas!" She exclaimed happily. "Waiting for Sora again?"

This was how the conversation started every single week. At 12:05 pm I sit down on the chair next to this girl, Kairi, who drives my brother to his therapy sessions. I talk to her for exactly 3 minutes before my twin, Sora, comes out.

Sora's therapist was a clockwork guy, like me, and always let Sora out _exactly_ when he was supposed to: 12:08 pm. I know, weird, right? But I guess I couldn't blame him. He probably just wanted to get home and read or something. He should seriously consider switching to be MY therapist, though. I'd love to have a therapist wanting me out of his office at the due time. Sora could have Mrs. Potterbee and chat with her as long as he wanted to.

"Yeah. Sora should be out soon, right?" I replied dully to Kairi's obvious question. Mine was obvious, too, but this is how conversation went between friends of friends.

Kairi had an appointment right after Sora, so she usually stayed in the building, wandering around or whatever till about 12:00 pm. Then I came in and 'talked' to her.

In reality, I didn't want to have anything to do with this preppy ditz (well, that's what I think of her as. She's probably really a very nice girl with too many friends for her own good.) I only talked to her out of mere social necessity. I tried very hard not to become an emo kid by talking to her and some of Sora's other friends. (He had too many friends for his own good, too.)

Kairi was one of Sora's best friends, and with good reason. Both of them were always hyper, always talking, always smiling, and very popular at school. They were at the top of the world as Sophomores.

"Yeah! I think so!" she turned to look at the front desk and we sat, not looking at one another. "He gets off at 8 minutes after and at 10 minutes after I get in there. Xemnas sure is exact!"

"Yeah."

"You are too, aren't you Roxas! Coming in here at 12:05 on the dot every week. Well, I guess that just means I get to be the lucky one to talk to Sora's big brother!" She smiled even wider, if that was possible, as she carried on the one-sided conversation. I really should respond with something meaningful someday.

I never even glanced her way as I said my favorite line, face totally and completely emotionless if not bored, "Yeah, I guess."

Kairi really was a very pretty girl, but I never felt attracted to her in any way. A lot of boys at her school, according to Sora, 'dropped to the floor with roses in their hands' whenever she passed in the hallways. I'm sure he was just being funny, but one could seriously doubt these things in a weird school like Sora's.

"Ohhhh," she slid down a little in her seat. "I'm bored. When's Sora gonna come ouuuttt?" she pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at the desk in front of her.

I looked at my watch and watched as the seconds flickered by.

**12:07:54**

**12:07:55**

**12:07:56**

**12:07:57**

**12:07:58**

**12:07:59**

**12:08:00**

Then, right on cue, Sora got shoved out into the open front office to face me and Kairi. Then, also on cue, Kairi jumped up, smiling once more, out of her seat.

"Soooo-rrraaa!!" she sang as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, singing her name back to her.

"Kaaaaiii-rrriiii!!" they both jumped up twice and let go of each other. I held back a grunt of disgust as I looked away from them.

"Sooo. How was your appointment?" Kairi questioned eagerly, as if expecting a very exciting surprise.

"Totally fine! Have fun in yours!" Sora showed an impressive white row of teeth back. "I'm leaving with Roxas now. Thanks for the drive here, Kai!"

"No problem, Sor!"

"Muah Muah," They air-kissed each other on the cheeks and waved good bye to each other. Kairi skipped into Xemnas' office, leaving Sora to skip over to me. I stood up at pat him on the head quickly before walking over to the front desk and signing him out.

"Come on, let's go." We both walked out of the building and out to my Mustang.

oXoXoXo

Roxas was always so strict with his time. Poor him. I don't know what kind of strange illness passed over him or whatever, but ever since our parents stopped coming home everyday like they used to, he took up their job. He was always on top of things, always picking me up and dropping me off, buying the things I wanted, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

For my therapy sessions, Kairi helped out though. I almost felt like she was the mother! No, maybe more like the dad, but she doesn't like girls, duh. Roxas was totally the mom. I mean, he hasn't really come out of the closet yet, but he's totally hot for guys.

Anyways.

Kairi drove me to my therapy sessions at _Destiny's Therapy_ since Roxas has his therapy sessions at _Oblivion Services_ a little earlier than mine. I know, creepy name right? Well, it only seems fitting for Roxas. He's so emo all the time. Sometimes, I feel like I stole all his happiness when we were born. His therapy sessions are about an hour LONGER than mine. Doesn't that say something about him? I wouldn't mind switching therapists with him, though. Mr. Xemmy is soo boring compared to Mrs. Potterbee. He doesn't even let me talk unless he asks me a question! Mrs. Potterbee, on the other hand, probably wants to talk to Roxas, but Roxas is all "Shut up, you old hag."

But.

To me, I guess it's fun to have an emo mother like Roxas. He's not even all that emo sometimes! Really! Sometimes he can be very caring, just like a mom – like I said! – and sometimes he can be very mean. I'm glad he's my brother. He takes good care of me. And for that, I am very grateful.

Mr. Xemmy glanced at the clock on the wall behind me. I whipped my head around to look, too.

_Please let me talk a little longer…_ I thought. He never gave me much time, but it was already 12:07 and the second hand was at the 30 second mark.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

"Well, Sora, it was nice to have this chat. I'll see you next week," he leaned back in his chair, never looking away from the clock. Suddenly, his eyes tore away from the ticking time bomb and he looked straight at me.

"Now get out of my office." He then proceeded to push me smoothly out the door.

I watched as Kairi jumped up and grinned at me. We did our usual routine: hug-jump-jump-question-answer-kiss-kiss. Then she skipped into the devil's office. Oh no! I beg of you! Don't eat her!

I skipped over to Roxas. He pat me on the head, as if he was 3 years older than me instead of 2 minutes. While he signed me out, I hopped from one foot to another.

Therapy stinks. Mr. Xemmy stinks. He probably only works in therapy so he can gather data on the human heart. Then he probably likes to go around the world, sending his evil minions to rip the hearts out of other people and store them in a heart-shaped jar! Good thing I don't stink!

I smiled at my conclusion as Roxas came wandering back to my side.

"Come on, let's go," he grabbed my hand and we walked to his ugly red Mustang. Yellow buggies are so much better.

"Where do you want to eat?" He glanced at the passenger seat.

"Mmm…" I had to think for a while. I never really did like to pick which places to dine at. "SUGARLAND!" This was, by far, the best place I ever ate at.

"NO. For lunch, idiot," He rolled his eyes kept heading for the area where food was abundant in this city. After waiting for, not even, 3 seconds, he responded to his own question. "We'll just go to Cloud Café."

"OK!"

Cloud Café had the cheesiest name around, but the food tasted GREAT. Not only that, it was CHEAP. Though, it didn't really matter to Roxas and I. We were as poor as Bill Gates, anyways. Our house was huge, we had tons of money to spare, we had 3 maids (because Roxas didn't really like that many people following him around the house), lots of awesome furniture, and all that whatnot. I was just worried about the money things because most of our friends didn't have as many riches as us. Oh, Pooh.

Finally, we pulled into the café's parking lot. There were lots of cars around since 12:24 was a pretty good time to eat lunch.

"YAY! MOCHA! COFFEE! CAKE!" I screamed as I hopped out of the car and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah. You aren't getting cake or coffee today, though. You should never be allowed around that stuff - Don't look at me like that! You _know_ it's bad for you anyways. Let's go inside already."

What's the point of eating if there's no sugar involved?

oXoXoXo

Chu Chu. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be posting up more after I get back from camp. Yay! Camp's only, like, 3 days long. So don't worry about it.

**Next Chapter:** Axel meets Roxas, but will Roxas stay for a chat or run away with his brother from the freaky pyropedo? How old are these kids? Where are Roxas and Sora's parents anyways? Is Riku gonna come in anytime soon?

Find out NEXT TIME, kiddies, on **Broken Clockwork**!

Thanks sooo much for reading. I dunno who you could've sat through that entirety of bad writing. TT

NOW REVIEW :D


	2. Strawberry Cloudduccino

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! That should do the trick.**

**Note: may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry! **

WoW!! A second chapter…? This is an amazing feat!! AMAZIN!! Yayyy

I just got back from Cheer Camp (whoo hoo) (don't worry, I'm not preppy. Or… I should hope not. OAO)

Cheerleaders really aren't all THAT preppy as "they" make them out to be. I mean every single one of them is a hard worker. SERIOUSLY! The things these guys do… Absolutely mother friggin' amazing. I, myself, am a flyer cause I'm so short. TT But it's so much fun to be up in the air like that. I love it. :D

**ANYWAYS**.

Thanks soo much to **cherry** for being my first reviewer :D Thanks so much for reviewing my fanfic! Or even just READING IT! That must've been hard!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **Erinicole12, DemmyandZexy, and Darkest Soul of Sadness** for reviewing!!! YAYYY!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 2: Strawberry Cloudduccino  
Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

This is mainly an AkuRoku fanfic, so let me tell you right off the bat:  
_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY-BOY LOVE, YAOI, ETC. DO NOT READ THIS.  
IF YOU DO, IT IS OF YOUR OWN ACCORD AND IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU TOOK THAT RESPONSIBILITY UPON YOU.  
PLEASE DO NOT FLAME IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPORTIVE OF THIS GENRE.  
THANK YOU.**_**  
**That's all.

I love you all,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

I walked into Café Cloud that one fateful day with my best bud, Demyx. We just wanted to chill, catch some guys who were flaming hot, and eat lunch. It was just a regular Sunday.

"Two cinnamon rolls, a chicken noodle soup, and a Caramel Macchiato with a dash of cinnamon on top." I didn't have to look at the menu since I came here so often. I looked over to my friend across the small table. Demyx was lost, deep in thought. He stared at the menu as me and the waitress waited. "Demyx?"

"Huh? Er… I'll just get whatever he's getting. And a water." I raised an eyebrow at him and looked expectantly at his eyes. "Yeah, you're right Axel. Um… Make that 2 more waters." Demyx smiled at the waitress and she blushed, bowing down ever so slightly. His smile was so brilliant, I swear it could light up a whole room filled with… with… stuff. Yeah. You know what I mean.

I leaned down on the table and dropped my head in the crook of my arms. Demyx planted his head in one palm of his hand and looked down at the red mass of hair on my head.

"Hey. Porcupine. Wake up! Rise and shine, Ax." He stuck his free hand right into my hair and rubbed back and forth on my scalp. "Axel. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I groaned, not moving once.

"Oh, come on. I know I'm pretty dumb, but I'm not _that_ bad. I know something's up. Tell me!" he whined, starting to shake my head.

"AGH!" I shot my head straight up to look him directly in the eyes. "Stop that! My head hurts, okay? sheesh." I scratched the back of my head and looked out the big window of the café.

"What… happened? Did anything happen?" Demyx's voice was laced with genuine concern, but that didn't stop me from keeping my family problems to myself. Life was bad enough without them around. My parents, I mean.

I lived _by myself_ in my own little apartment that I bought _by myself_ with money that I earned _by myself_ working odd jobs and mooching off friends like Demyx, here. Life was harsh at times since my dad ran away. He was always going out with hookers at night and it was almost like my mom didn't care at all. Soon after I turned 13, my mom and dad split up and I went into the custody of my mom. Mom never really cared too much about me, and I never really liked her much anyways, but it was better than living with my dad. We never talked and she was out all the time, never coming home. I hardly knew my parents and they hardly knew me. I finally saved enough money to buy my own apartment when I was 17. There wasn't much of a good bye when I left and my mom and I haven't spoken since, but yesterday…

I shook my head and continued to stare out the window.

"It's nothing, Demyx. Don't worry about it." I feigned a smile and looked at my long, slender fingers. I took out my lighter from my pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Axel…" Demyx reached a hand out cautiously. "I told you to stop… Stop smoking…"

"I can't help it, okay? Just… pretend there's no cig there."

"But… Axel…" I looked him straight in the eye with no emotion whatsoever. "…" Finally, he looked down in a face of defeat and surrendered.

I looked out the window. It was so lonely with nobody to talk to about my stupid problems. I didn't want to tell Demyx because… Sometimes you just can't tell special people about special things because they'll worry about you and all that.

As if on signal, a blonde stepped out of a cute little red Mustang with a brunette and the two of them started their way to the front door of Cloud Café.

3 words:

He.

Was.

Gorgeous.

My eyes opened wide and I almost dropped my cigarette. This was a kid I wanted to meet. He was so cute! I felt a girly squeal well up inside me, but I didn't dare let it out.

"Demyx…" I kept looking at the blonde kid. "Demyx!" Shaking his arm, I tried to get him to look out the window.

"What? What?"

"Look out the window! LOOK!"

"Cars…?"

"No!"

"… Cement…?"

"No, Demyx! Look –"

"Stop light?"

"NO! Look at the blonde kid! By the red Mustang! They're coming inside!" I pointed frantically, trying to get Demyx to FUCKING LOOK AT THE KID!

"Who? What? Where?" He was whipping his head all over the place and I just kept pointing, screaming "There! THERE! THERE, DEMYX!" People were beginning to stare, but the kid was worth it. The door opened and I snapped my head around to look as the two of them came in. I could hardly hear what they were saying, but the blonde looked adorable with the frown on his face as he pat his stomach.

AAAAAWWWWWW!!

If you couldn't tell before, I loved cute things. I mean, I was tall, skinny, and POINTY, but I loved cute, round, fluffy things. This blonde kid was just all that. I had to meet this adorable fluff of cuteness in person. Right. Now. He just made my day a _whole _lot better.

I promptly got up and started walking briskly toward him. Demyx stood up quickly behind me and began to follow. I said I needed a good companion, listener, and understander.

I just knew this kid had to be it.

oXoXoXo

Sora and I walked into the café and my stomach growled loudly. I swear a few people turned their heads to look at us. I looked down and frowned at my stomach, patting it softly.

"Bad stomach," I told it. "Bad."

Sora looked at me shortly and quickly took his gaze to the looming menu behind the counter up front. He took my hand and we sat down at a nice, clean table, ready to eat a horse. Therapy made people think. Thinking tends to make me hungry, even if I didn't really think during that entire therapy session. Who cares what an old lady has to say about your life? Just leave me alone. Gr.

A waitress walked up to us soon after we were seated and asked us what we wanted.

"Hm…" Sora licked his lips as he looked a the menu on the table.

"I want…" But before I could answer a REALLY strange-looking guy came up to our table. "Er…"

He had fiery red hair and two stretched-out gay pride triangles underneath his eyes. They were probably tattoos. His expression was totally and completely anxious as he approached our table with a rapid pace. He was tall, slender, and almost had a stick-like figure. His waste was so tiny and his arms were so thin… This guy must not have eaten at all. What kind of diet was that – the 100 calorie a day? He was wearing a black tee with a little devil in flames on the chest. A black wristband hung loosely on his skinny wrist and rings decorated his fingers with flickers of gold, silver, and colors of jewels. His pants were extremely baggy and dark grey in color, held up only by a thick red belt around his hips. His shoes were grey with red patterns and shoelaces, which, on one foot, was untied.

But as I stared at this man, the only thing that _really_ stood out was his eyes.

They were dancing with green flames. Brilliant, vivid, and with beautiful color, they looked like tainted green orbs rolling in the sunlight. I wanted to look closer at them; to see them up close at the tips of my fingers. I wanted to look into them and watch those emerald flames flicker. Amaz—

"Roxas!"

Suddenly, I was shook from my subconscious thinking by a rude brown-haired boy that looked very much like me. Sora.

"Sora!" I mocked him. "What?"

"Are you going to order or what?" he asked me.

"I… you can go first," I replied, scratching my arm.

"Alright," he turned to the waitress, excited and glad he could order for himself. "I want 3 Strawberry Cloudduccinos, 2 cinnamon buns, a strawberry cake with chocolate fudge, and…"

"A slice of bread," I told her for him. God. If I hadn't stopped him, he would've kept going till he started drooling. This kid…

"You're name's Roxas?" a slender finger tapped my arm and I turned slowly to see who it was.

Ocean blue met emerald green and I sat there, dumbfounded by the deepness of this guy's eyes. It was the guy I saw coming up fast towards our table. I guess he made it here.

"Er. Yeah. How'd you know?" I averted my eyes from his gaze. Wait, shouldn't I be asking what he was doing, going around asking me if my name was Roxas or not?

"I heard your friend, here, yell it about 4 or 5 times," he replied simply.

"Uh… Okay… Um… Do you need something from me?" I kept my gaze down at the menu on the table. Those eyes were just too intense for me.

"Oh. God, I'm so dumb," he slapped himself softly in the forehead and grinned goofily. "I'm sorry. I just came over here without thinking."

I turned my head to look at this guy.

What…? What the hell?

"Er… Come again?" this freak was starting to creep me out just a little bit.

"Never mind that. I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he put a finger to his temple and winked, smirking at his _amazing_ spelling skills.

"I guess I'm Roxas, then. Memorization is a pretty strong suite for me, but I don't think I could forget someone with hair like yours anyways," I glanced up to his red mane of inferno. "Er… Yeah."

Well, this was awkward.

"Hi!" he said. He scratched his head. The waitress looked at me, then Sora, then Axel.

"Um. Do you need some more time to order? I'll put this order in first, then come back later, okay?" She blushed and bowed ever so slightly, light brown hair bobbing up and down quickly. She had some pretty weird hair too. I nodded to her quickly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," I told her. She quickly scampered off, and I couldn't help notice a small grin spreading across her face. What was that all about?

"Hi… Axel." I said to the stranger standing at our table. Well, I guess we weren't really strangers after that awkward 'chat'. What was he doing here anyways?

oXoXoXo

Sora: What the fuck?

oXoXoXo

Sorry for the lame ending. OO

I didn't really answer all the questions I had posted up in the last chapter (haha, oops) so sorry about that. YOU SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT LATER! And sorry Riku didn't come in just yet… and sorry that practically nothing happened in this chapter. (ha. Whoops.) I'm sorry about a lot of things. Like how short my chapters are. XP oh well.

Thanks so much for reading!

(maybe)** Next Chapter: **Axel gives Roxas his number? Does Riku even appear in the story? Does this story even have a plot?

Next time on **Broken Clockwork**!

ROW NEVIEW!


	3. MegaOfficeMax

**Disclaimer: If only… **

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

Well, this is exciting! We've got a third chapter up? Way to go, Lulu! pats self on back The more I think about this fanfic, the more I get that feeling it's not going to finish. I've got a lot of ideas for this, but I don't know if I'll be able to execute them correctly. That makes me sad, but every time I get a new review, I literally get out of my chair and start dancing until I calm down.

Yeah. I'm a little weird.

SO ANYWAYS. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank SO much to the people who reviewed.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **AcidTart, **_**cherry, isabelle**_**, DemmyandZexy, Darkest Soul of Sadness, and Erinicole12** for reviewing that last chapter! (cherry and isabelle are anonymous reviewers, so italic for them.)

I'm so glad I could continue this fanfic! It's all thanks to your support! I feel like I'm walking on a very thick cement road. (In other words, I feel very supported. Yeah… I suck at similes)

Just so you guys know - I try to work on this every night when I go to bed, so the chapters should come pretty fast, even if they are pretty short. I should probably get an editor…

Well, I edit my good friend **raven.in.the.sky**'s fanfics. She writes SasuNaru, so if you're a fan of that, get your butt over to her FF page! I actually don't watch any Naruto… but since it's an AU, I figure I just need to get their personalities down, and I can edit all I want. I also do some co-writing for the story.

**BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! YOU GUYS WANT AKUROKU FANFIC! NOT SASUNARU!**

So, let's get on with the show.

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 3; MegaOfficeMax  
Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

This is mainly an AkuRoku fanfic, so let me tell you right off the bat:  
_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY-BOY LOVE, YAOI, ETC. DO NOT READ THIS.  
IF YOU DO, IT IS OF YOUR OWN ACCORD AND IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU TOOK THAT RESPONSIBILITY UPON YOU.  
PLEASE DO NOT FLAME IF YOU ARE NOT SUPPORTIVE OF THIS GENRE.  
THANK YOU.**_**  
**That's all.

Much love to everyone out there,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

Okay. Um. I was very confused at this point.

_What is going on? _Was the only thing running through my brain while sitting there, watching my brother exchange words with this… This… freak.

Okay. Okay. I know. It's a bad idea to call people freaks, even if it's in your head, when you have such a high position in the social ladder of life. Trust me, I don't do it often.

This guy, here, though… He had 'HOMOSEXUAL' written up and down his body, on his face, in his hair, on his shoes, on his belt, on his… his TONGUE! What was he doing over here? Why was he talking to Roxas? How could anyone be so blunt and straightforward and just _come_ to another person's table?

This was very strange. None of this was computing in my brain.

Homos and Roxas and hair. Oh, my!

"Hi!" the tall man who went by the name of a car part said.

I didn't dare speak. Roxas could take care of this. And Kairi was definitely going to hear about this little incident. Mr. Xemnas was, too.

"So… What brings you to our humble little table?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"Oh, not much. Just the joys of seeing your beautiful face."

Freak-man say what?

"…" Our whole table was silent.

"Freak-man say what?" I blurted out. Hey! Some thoughts can't stay bottled up inside you forever!

Shuffling quickly, a blonde with a Mohawk-Mullet thing of hair approached our 'humble little table'. He was staring at his shoes as he raised a hand slowly to tug on _Axel_'s tee. Mohawk-Mullet man looked up slowly to see into Red-Hot-Porcupine-Inferno man's eyes. That's a long name. I better think of something easier. Hm…

"Axel…" he said meekly and hesitantly. "They're getting freaked out." He was whispering now and standing on his tippy-toes to talk into Axel's ear. All the while, he was tugging gently on Axel's sleeve.

Axel sighed and brushed the poor boy off his sleeve kindly. He then turned back to face Roxas.

"Are you getting freaked out?" he asked him.

I took this as an opportunity to get him AWAY FROM US!

"Yes," I replied surely and as firmly as I could manage. I think.

This caused Axel to look my way and bend his head down. I had thought it was finally over and he would now nicely back off of Roxas. Then he started to chuckle under his breath.

He looked up, smirked at me, then turned back, AGAIN, to Roxas. He licked his lips with his HOMO tongue thoughtfully.

"Hm… Alright. I'll back down, little bro. But first…" He reached over to the end of the table with a long, slender arm and drew out a napkin from the dispenser. He fished a standard black pen from his pocket with the words _MegaOfficeMax_ written on it and quickly marked something on the paper.

"Here. This will come in handy in your time of need," he said as he folded it and handed it to my brother.

"My… Time of need?" Roxas was asking an awful lot of questions.

"Yep. Have fun kiddos. Wait…" He snatched back the napkin quickly, surprising Roxas and I. What now? "How old are you?"

"17…" he replied slowly.

"Oh, alright, then. That's good! That's really good!" He smiled broadly and handed the napkin back to him and took Mohawk-Mullet man's hand. "We'll meet again. Got it memorized?" He saluted lazily and turned to leave.

The only question that I wanted answered, now, was… What was on that napkin?

This was insane!

oXoXoXo

"How old are you?" This caught me with my guard down, and let me tell you, I had a pretty high-up-there guard.

"17…" I replied hesitantly. This couldn't lead to anything good, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with telling this complete stranger my age and name. Was that a good thing? Mrs. Potterbee did say I needed to open up a little. Then again, what did she know?

"Oh, alright, then. That's good! That's really good!" He flashed a smile that was so pretty, that I just – Wait. Did I just call his smile _pretty_? Not good. NOT GOOD, Roxas. My mind was going hazy and I wanted to sleep. Before I knew it, Axel was walking away with Mullet Boy! _Wait…_ I droned on in my head. _Come back… Wait… No… Don't come back…!_

My eyelids started to fall, but Sora shook me awake from my half-sleep. I was definitely not going to sleep at 4 am ever again. My brain couldn't handle it, as big as it was.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" Sora was shaking my shoulders violently from across the small white table.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" I opened my eyes and looked Sora straight in the eye. Well, that was a very vulnerable time right there… _Don't do that again, Roxas. Bad. Bad._ I mentally reprimanded myself.

"What does the napkin say!?" He was sinking in a boat of curiosity. "What does it _say_, Roxas!?"

Oh, yeah. Axel, the green-eyed angel – I mean weirdo – gave me a napkin before he left!

"Hang on, Sora. Sheesh," I brought it up to the surface of the table and Sora sat back down in his seat, releasing his death grip on my shoulders.

"Numbers…" I looked at the paper, confused for moment. Then realization hit me like a rock falling off a cliff and falling directly on my head. "Fl-Wh-Bu-Hu-He-!" I blubbered out.

I looked up across the table at my twin. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips were parted slightly. We stared at each other for a little while longer before he spoke.

"HIS PHONE NUMBER?"

Well, I was pretty sure we already established that with our looks of surprise and my blubbering.

Before any further harm could be done, the waitress wandered back to our table.

Oh, thank goodness. Saved by the belle. (A/N: oh, ho, ho. Pun fully intended.)

"Are you boys ready to order?" she asked us.

Then, speaking of numbers… I quickly swiped my right arm up, pulling my sleeve back to look at my watch.

**12:57:32 pm**

My God! Time flies by so amazingly fast when you're confused.

"I'll just get a cappuccino and plain bagel."

oXoXoXo

"Naminé," I heard a voice say from beside me. "Naminé, we're here."

I groaned a little and tried to blink open my eyes. Slowly, I began to sit up, exhausted as I was, and rubbed my eyes with pale, dainty hands. Even though I lived on an island, I just couldn't seem to tan.

"Where are we?" I asked as I prepared myself for a yawn and stretch.

"We're at Twilight Town, honey," the voice replied. It sounded very similar to my mother's voice.

"Oh," I replied. "What are we doing here again?" I didn't exactly like waking up in a car. When I did, I always needed to secure my surroundings and make sure of what was happening. I blinked and slowly started to comb my fingers through my hair.

"We're visiting the twins, remember? Sora? Roxas?"

Oh. That was right. We were coming back to Twilight Town to visit Roxas and all my other friends there. Sora, Kairi…

It had been 3 years since I moved to Destiny Islands. My father got a job transfer, so the whole family moved there with him. Ever since we left, I didn't have contact with anybody in the city, especially Roxas.

It didn't exactly work between us, but were still friends. The only thing he left me with was a suspicion, though. I felt kind of bad for never calling or sending a letter or showing any signs of my existence after I moved. Once I had moved, I decided it was time to start over. Start over with new friends, new faces, new weather.

Knowing Roxas, he'd probably be home… I looked at my watch. He would probably be home in about 2 minutes.

**1:13 pm**

I wondered what his reaction would be when he saw me again. After all, three years can do a lot to a person. Maybe he just wanted to forget about me. That sure was depressing.

I decided to get out of the car and get some fresh air. A 7 hour-long drive can do a lot to a person, too. Yawning again, I stretched and looked around the familiar subdivision. I had lived there ever since I was born, but then I left when I was 14 – three years ago.

As I looked around the subdivision, I noticed someone walking along on the sidewalk from a distance away. I turned to face 'someone', hoping it was someone I knew.

Blonde hair started approaching my area and I noticed 'someone' was a boy. He was only a teenager, though, wearing camouflage pants and a olive green tank top over it. He was sucking on a popsicle as he approached.

Wait! That was –

"Hayner!" I started to jog over to him. "Hayner!" I repeated as I started to wave my hand above my head at him. He stopped walking, suddenly, and dropped his popsicle on the sidewalk.

"Nami? That you?!" He pulled on his hair and opened his mouth nice and wide. "I can't believe it!" He ran towards me and filled the gap between us.

"Hello, Hayner," I put my hands behind my back and smiled sweetly at him, bouncing a little. This was great! I found somebody I knew as soon as I arrived.

"Nami! I can't believe it! What are you doing back in Twilight Town?" He looked so excited to see me. I was glad somebody was excited about my sudden appearance in my hometown.

"I came back to visit everyone," I told him.

"After 3 years…" He mumbled. "This is… surprising and totally unexpected, man." He chuckled and grinned at me. "You wanna get some ice cream or something? I mean, since I dropped mine and everything."

"Sure," I laughed. Things were still the same around here. Would Roxas be?

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

I tried my best, you guys! I was having a bit of a slow-down on the fic since the last update. Gr. I kept getting interrupted every time I tried to write, so I couldn't get back to it for a while. Sorry. And I tried my best to make it a little longer. I think it might be even shorter than the last one though…

Well, at least two new characters are introduced to the story! Naminé and Hayner. They aren't my two favorite characters of all time, but Naminé does play a big part in the plot. Oh, my! Whatever could _that_ mean?

Well… I was having a little bit of a writer's personality block. I just couldn't get into the mood to write in the character's voices… I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter. Pooey. And I got _really_ mixed up with the verb tenses. Haha… That's not a very good thing. So a lot of the sentences sound kinda weird in the story.

I also changed the font to a smaller one in Word (Georgia size 11) So it would seem like I wrote less and it would motivate me to write more to fill up more pages. I'm not sure it worked… [insert a face here

I'm trying my best not to use faces in my Author's Notes, 'cause FF always deletes the underscores and the face looks really weird. I type faces without realizing it. They come to me naturally. [insert another face here

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

(possibly) **Next Chapter: **What was between Naminé and Roxas before she left Twilight Town? Sora discovers Roxas' hidden hobby. We meet the frequent visitor to the twin's mansion – as well as his intellectual friend.

I have no idea if I'll be able to stuff all that into one chapter, but wish me luck!

All this next time in **Broken Clockwork**!

does the "please-review" dance


	4. Sleepover!

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but we all know KH pwns all. **

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**extraNote: This chapter was not edited, really, and Lulu is afraid of posting it up, so if you find any mistakes, please tell her! **

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **Erinicole12, _cherry_, and DemmyandZexy** for reviewing!!

AND ALSO TO **raven.in.the.sky**, my friend, Brenda, for reviewing half a chapter!

… then talking about her volley-ball tryouts tomorrow.

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 4; Sleepover!  
Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together? **

I really want to get into the action and plot of the story, but I'm not sure HOW to do that. I want to build up the characters relationships and stuff before _really_ starting the plot and getting all the drama into the story.

I don't know. What do you guys think?

Not much to say today, so… On with the show!

Truly bored,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

As I sat in the subway with Demyx on the way back home, I kept thinking about Roxas.

Roxas… What an interesting name, though I wasn't one to say anything about interesting names. Just as I had imagined, he was absolutely adorable up close! Not only that, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes in the world. You know what they say, "_The eyes are the windows to the soul_." Yeah, and he was going to be my soul-mate! I jiggled in my seat and Demyx looked at me.

"What are you so happy about?"

"What do you think? I'm going to get a boyfriend in no time. You just watch," I answered. "I mean, did you see his hair? It was so awesome! It was like this swirly thing of blonde fluff!"

"What, my hair isn't cool enough for you?!" Demyx put a look of fake dismay on his face. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, whatever. Your hair is _cool_, too, I guess," I waved him off. "My hair is still the coolest, though." I ran my long fingers through my red spikes. I didn't even need hair-gel for it to go back like that. How awesome am I?

"How do you know if he'll call you?"

"What do you mean, 'how do I know?'? Of course he's going to call me. I mean, look at me!"

"Excuse me, ladies," a blonde girl said from in front of us. She was hanging on to one of the handle bars, glaring down at us. "I think you're disturbing some of the _other passengers_ on the subway. Could you, I don't know, please SHUT UP?"

Sheesh. What's up her butt? I glowered at her. She had weird hair, too. What kind of society were we living in nowadays? Two pale blonde antennas of hair stuck out from her head. The rest of her hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders.

"And who are you to tell us whether we should shut up or not?"

"I'm Larxene," she said to me. "And you are…?" Not only did she have weird hair, she had a weird name, too. Seriously. What was happening to man kind? It just keeps sprouting freaks like me from the ground!

"I'm Axel. This is Demyx," feeling that there was no longer a very hostile atmosphere anymore, I pointed to my right-hand mullet-man.

Larxene was actually rather pretty. She was skinny, petite, and had nice blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair was light. She was wearing a black vest with a hood over it on top of a dark pink tee. She wore two long gloves with holes for her fingers that went all the way up past her elbows, patterned with the same dark pink and black in alternating stripes. Tight black jeans gripped her legs, flaring at the bottom to partly cover 2 black shoes lined with pink soles. A keychain with small blue and gold diamond-shaped things hung from a belt loop on her pants. I decided she had an interesting sense of style, and I liked it. She was going to turn out to be an interesting girl, I decided.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" she waved a hand over my face. "I'm not here to model in a fashion show, okay?"

"You think I'd give you a second glance? You don't have that great of a body, so don't flatter yourself," I retorted.

"Hey!" She put one hand on her hip, keeping the other on to grab on to the handle of the subway train. "Now that was just rude!"

"And you calling me an idiot is not?!" I jerked my hands up from my sides.

"Yeah, whatever," she waved it off. "I don't have time for this. Where are you heading?"

"I'm going back home," I told her, glad to change the subject, even if fighting was always fun.

"Home? Do you live in a big-ass mansion or something? No… You don't look the type," she examined me as well.

"Now who's the fashion model?" I growled. "I'm going back to my APARTMENT. Why you gotta know so much anyways? Stop pestering."

"Tch. I'm not pestering," she said. "I just need a place to stay tonight."

"With that kind of an attitude, you wouldn't have gotten a place to stay anywhere you went, no matter who you asked. Not a good thing, Larxene."

She sighed and her face fell, but as soon as I saw it happen, she regained her composure and looked up at the ceiling of the train.

"Fine," she said. "I'll just go ask someone else, since you're obviously not willing to let a perfectly beautiful woman sleep one night with you. I'm not even asking you for money or anything! I just need a place to stay."

"Hey. Hey. I never said you couldn't sleep over at my house," I chuckled. "I'm gay anyways, so we're all good."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Wait – Did you say I could stay at your apartment?" She smiled brightly and pointed a lazy finger at herself.

"Yeah. I mean, why the hell not? You don't seem like a bad gal, except you're… mean, to say the least," I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Demyx, who seemed to be left out of the conversation. "What do you think, Demyx?" He shrugged his shoulders as well and looked up at her face.

"She's pretty," he observed. "And I don't think she's too bad. You did say you were bored without anybody coming over all the time anyways, right?"

"Alright, you're coming home with me tonight, bitch!" I slapped my knee as I heard the beep over the intercom.

"_We have arrived at __Twilight_ _Town__, Avenue 8. __Twilight_ _Town__, Avenue 8. The doors are about to open. Please step away from the doors. Thank you,_" the intercom announced.

"Let's go, Demyx," I turned to Larxene. "You too, girly."

"Hey. Don't go calling me a bitch and then a girly," she socked me lightly in the shoulder and laughed. "But, uh, I guess I'm staying the night. So… Th-th-th… Let's just go already," she dismissively waved a hand in the air and pushed me out the doors of the train.

I laughed quietly to myself as I allowed myself to be pressed out the door. Looks like I picked up a hooker this afternoon, and I'm not even straight; and I'm probably not old enough to be picking up girls off the side of the road anyways. She can't even say 'thank you'. How cute.

"Alright," I told her. "We're walking from here."

oXoXoXo

"Hey, Hayner," I licked my bar of Sea Salt ice cream.

"Yeah?" he licked his own bar of ice cream and we both looked out at the town's buildings. We were sitting on top of the station tower by ourselves, eating ice cream, just like old times. But in the old times, there were more people up here, and we would laugh and tell stories… Gossip about schoolmates… Talk about plans… Think about going somewhere…

"Where's Roxas at?" I asked him. I needed to see him. After 3 years, I missed him.

"Oh, well," Hayner looked at his camo-watch. Go figure. "He's probably at home right now with Sora. Knowing him, Roxas probably pulled into his driveway at 1:15 on the dot."

I giggled. That was true. Roxas was always a stickler for time management. He was so good at keeping up his schedule, we always knew where he was. Quiet, organized, and smart, Roxas was, really, the parent of everyone. I guess that came from never having his own parents at home, so he always took care of Sora. What a nice guy…

Hayner and I both stared out at the tops of the buildings in town, settling into a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze blow across my face gently. When was the last time I was able to sit like this, doing absolutely nothing? It had been so long since I had a chance to just eat ice cream and enjoy life for a little bit. Ever since we moved to Destiny Islands, my parents had me taking art classes left and right. I had hardly any time to do anything else. I had experienced three excruciating years of fine arts camps, schools, classes, etc. I almost felt like it wasn't what I wanted anymore, but that wasn't true. I wanted to be an artist more than anything. I wanted to succeed in the art of every art there was. After all, no pain, no gain.

As we sat in peace on the top of the building, thoughts were running through my head. I silenced them and felt the hush sound of the town below us. What a beautiful feeling.

"Naminé?" Hayner asked quietly. It was rare to hear him whisper like that. He was usually loud and rambunctious.

"Mm?" I replied, eyelids covering my pupils.

"Do you want to see him?" this caught my attention and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked over to Hayner, who was still staring out at the vastness of the town. "We can go now, if you want," he turned to me and smiled. "Come on. Let's get off the top of the building. You know, Roxas almost fell off once."

I laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. We all got so scared… Pence almost peed his pants."

He laughed too and got up from his spot on the ledge, dusting off his pants. He extended a hand towards me and I reached for it, pushing myself off the floor as well.

He looked at his bare popsicle stick. "Whatever shall we do with this?" he said sarcastically. We both knew what to do. Turning to face the town again, we extended our arms out, popsicle sticks between our fingers.

"Whoops!" we said in unison, dropping the sticks at the same time. We both laughed and turned around to leave.

"Haven't done that in a long time…" I told him.

"Come on. Let's get going before Roxas runs off to someplace else."

oXoXoXo

"What does he want me to do?! Does he want me to call him?! Does he think I'm gay or something?! I don't get it! Why would some random stranger come up to me and say something like that?! And on top of it all, he was all, 'how old are you, kid?' and then he was all, 'you're so beautiful.' I mean, that's not cool! That is NOT cool! God, what is up with this traffic today?!" I slammed down a fist on the steering wheel and a loud honk emerged from the Mustang. "I mean, is he a stalker or something?! Does he know where I live?! What if he's at home waiting for me when I get back?! What if he's –"

"ROXAS! SHUT. UP," Sora turned to look at me fiercely. "Look! Don't worry! That's how people meet other people. They're bold enough to go out of their way and give their number to the person they feel attracted to. In this case, it was you who Axel just happened to be attracted to."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! I'm not attracted to guys! I mean, didn't he have that weird blonde dude already?! Why does he need me?" This wasn't making any sense at all. I just wanted to get home, an empty home, mind you, and take a nap or something. Why wasn't Sora worried? Why was I the only one freaking out? Why was the traffic so slow today?!

"ROXAS," Sora slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing massively. "Just be quiet and drive. Green light, Go."

I pressed my foot down on the pedal and we starting speeding home. _Back to the house… Back to the house… Where nobody will be, but Jenny, Marie, and Linda. Nobody else… Nobody like Axel or some other freak. Just our 3 maids. _I blew a breath of air out of my mouth and blinked, scratching my head and running fingers through my hair. _It'd be okay. I just needed to forget about Axel and his number. When we got home, I'd just throw the napkin away. No problem at all. Not at all._

"Not at all… No problem…" I whispered.

"Did you say something Roxas?" Sora asked, turning to me again.

"Nah, I just… What if he –"

"STOP IT! Look, we're almost home. Don't worry. See, no other cars around. We'll be just fine."

"What if he WALKED HERE?"

"Who would WALK all the way to your house from the Café?"

"Crazy people like him!"

"Just pull in the driveway and stop thinking about it."

I drove the car up the ramp of the driveway and parked right outside the garage. I didn't have time to park _inside_ the garage. I needed to get inside the house ASAP. And I mean, ASAP. I ran to the door inside the garage, and practically bust it open. Then, I heard noises in the house. OHMYGOD!

But I couldn't scream! Then he'd just know I was there! I carefully tip-toed into the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I saw spikey hair and a tall figure. No! No! NONONONONONO! I breathed in a calming breath and tried to compose myself. After building up enough courage, I swiftly stepped into the kitchen and yelled as loudly as I could.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I had my hands in the form of a gun, pointing at Axe –. Wait. Was that…

"Cloud? Oh, thank god. I thought you were… Oh, God. Oh my god…" I brought a hand to my chest and leaned forward, heaving a sigh of relief. There Cloud was, stuffing his face with the food in our 'fridge. I can't believe I got so scared over nothing. It was just Cloud.

Cloud came to our house very often. He was a close friend of ours and his parents were good friends with our parents. We grew up together and now he practically lives at our house sometimes. Since he know the key-code to the garage, he can get in the house anytime he wants to. We don't mind, either, since he's practically been doing it since we were 10… or younger. Cloud ate a lot, too. We always bought enough groceries and stuff for everybody in the house and him, because he was always over, eating up our rations.

"Whu? Whus goin on?" he looked confusedly at me, mouth bulging with a slice of bread and… some other stuff.

"Uh. Nothing. Nothing, don't worry about it," I reassured him as Sora stepped into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah! Nothing but you totally and completely _freaking out_ about some dude named AXEL coming into the house," he laughed at me. Cloud just swallowed his food and stared at us.

"Oh, yeah. There was another guy in here when I got in. I think his name was Axel."

"WHAT?!" Sora and I screamed. So my silly suspicions were true?! If we had water in our mouths, if would've came out in a mist of "pff-what?!"

"Just kidding you," he laughed at us. "God, you guys are so gullible. I love it when you get all surprised like that and freak out with your eyes practically falling out of their sockets. Ha."

"God, that was mean, Cloud. Seriously. This guy was so weird. He's got, like, this spikey red hair and these really green eyes and he was wearing black and had tattoos under his eyes."

"Sounds pretty weird," Cloud said, uninterested, before he turned back to the 'fridge, grabbing some more food and unwrapping it, stuffing it in his mouth. Man… That kid could _eat_. "Oh, mpheah. Foo gufs gof amyfing foo boo wafer?"

"What?" Sora strained his ears. "Wha… Can you repeat that?"

Cloud swallowed a large bite of… who knows what… and, looking satisfied, turned back to us, peeling his eyes off his dear and beloved refrigerator.

"You guys got anything to do later?" He said, nice and clearly, over-enunciating every word.

"Mm… Not that I can think of…" Sora put a finger to his lips. It made me think he was going to pick his nose for a second. My brain was all crazy and sorts today. I shook my head. This was all Axel's fault. "Roxas?" Sora turned to me. "You know the schedule like the back of your hand. Or should I say, like your hair gel?"

"For the last time, Sora – I do NOT use hair gel. I have naturally beautiful, swirly-looking, hair. Deal with it," I pretended to throw a lock of hair behind my shoulder. "No. We don't have anything else to do today. After therapy and lunch, we're free to do whatever."

"Alright!" Sora jumped for joy. "I need to call Kairi and tell her all about Mr. Car-part," he slid a hand into his murse (yes. Sora has a man-purse.) and produced a cell phone.

I really needed to get him to stop bringing that purse around with him everywhere. He was gay enough. (yes. Sora is a ho-mo.)

"Who?" What the heck was he talking about?

"AXEL. Your new boy-toy."

"HEY! HE'S NOT – DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THAT!" but I knew I couldn't stop him. He told Kairi everything. And by everything… I mean…

_Everything. _

You catch my drift, don't you? Like I said above, Sora is a homo. And homos do what girls do. In other words, 'Girls tell their girlfriends _everything_. Therefore, Sora, a gay man, tells his girlfriends _everything_.' Oh, gee. Too bad _I_ don't have any girlfriends. All I got is some lame freak who gave me his number. I sure am going to call him! _NOT._

Let me tell you about Sora's past. Sora realized his sexual orientation when he was only an 11-year old. I had always suspected something was wrong with him. He liked to watch football games without actually caring about the score. He liked to wear bright colors. Pink being a favorite. He loved to do theatre; singing, dancing, acting, you name it! He did it. The thing that gave the entire thing away, though, was his femininity. He was such a _girl_! He acted girly, talked girly, walked girly, ate girly… He was girly! Bottom line. But Sora always had it easy. He was the lovable gay guy, not the unpopular fag. Everybody absolutely _loved_ Sora. He was so easy to get along with and by the time you found out he was gay, you really couldn't care less. Lucky him. Even though he was gay, he could still have popularity. I couldn't have it no matter how straight I was. And let me tell you – I was as straight as a ruler.

And him? Oh. Just about as straight as a circle.

"Look, Roxas," Sora looked at me after punching in the 2 on his phone, speed-dialing Kairi. "You know you can't stop me, so don't even bother to try. Okay? Okay," he held the phone up to his ear and leaned on the kitchen counter.

He was right… of course. I sighed and walked into the large living room next to the kitchen, flopping down on the couch. I needed rest. I was getting sleepy in the café anyways, so I decided to take a nap.

"Hey. I'm taking a nap you guys. If anybody rings the doorbell or comes over, wake me up, okay? You remember what happened last time you answered the door," I closed my eyes as I heard Cloud and Sora mumble something resembling a 'yeah, yeah'. I really didn't want to nap on the couch since my bed was a lot more comfortable, but I was too tired to get up from my half-sleep already and haul ass upstairs to my room. No thanks, mister.

As my head sunk into the white throw pillow, I began to drift off into a heavy, dream-filled sleep.

oXoXoXo

"Baby, take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy, let's do something maybe  
Please don't take your time.  
You got me  
Right where you want me!"

I was on stage, under the heat of the colorful lights of a large stage. As I sang into the microphone I squeezed my eyes shut and burst out with as much energy as I could for the audience.

"Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything."

I began to sway with the microphone as the audience was cheering, my eyes still shut. I bent over as I sang the high notes of the last line of the verse, squeezing every once of emotion I had into my voice.

"Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy, let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time.  
You got me  
Right where you want me."

As I finished the song, I leaned the microphone to the side, picking up one end off the ground and opened my eyes. I scanned the audience and found something surprising. Staring up right at me with the same smirk he had held in the café was a red-haired man in the front row.

"Great job, blondie."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

oXoXoXo

I woke up with a cold sweat, eyes flicking open to the artificial light in the living room. That was the first time one of my singing dreams had turned into a nightmare with a red-headed man named Axel.

"Hey, Roxas… You okay?" Sora walked over to me with a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah… I think so…" I reached for the cup, but Sora suddenly jerked it away. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Nuh-uh. Not for you, Roxas-poo," he shook his head and said this in a ridiculous tone.

"Aren't you worried about your big brother –"

"Yeah, by 2 minutes, mmkay?" he took a sip out of the cup that I longed for.

"I just woke up from the freakiest nightmare! Share some with me!" I argued. I wanted my hot chocolate! I pouted my bottom lip out, trying to look like Sora did when he begged. I mean, we practically looked like clones with wigs on, but I couldn't get the pout as perfect as him.

"Nice try, Rox. You know you can't get it as perfect as I though," you got that right, buddy. "See, I'm nice. I got you another cup," he produced another steaming mug of hot chocolate from behind his back, handing it to me. I propped myself up from the couch cushion, sinking in a little, and took it by my free hand.

"Ha. I guess you're not too bad," I took a mouthful of the liquid into my lips. "Mm… This is good. Who made it?"

"Cloud. It's the instant kind," Sora laughed.

"Go figure," I said before mixing the chocolate with the little red straw in the cup, laughing a little myself.

Suddenly, Sora's whole face fell. He looked down at his own cup of hot chocolate and bit his bottom lip, looking very unsure. What was going on? What was with the sudden downfall of expression? Did I do something wrong? Was he offended that I said 'go figure'? No. That couldn't be it. We always joked about Cloud and his horrible food-preparing skills.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Roxas," he looked up at me slowly. "I didn't want to tell you this…" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it, either.

"What? What's wrong?" I repeated, more exasperated this time.

"Someone's here to visit you." As if she was part of some magical act, a girl stepped into the room slowly and hesitantly.

"Hi, Roxas," she said sweetly.

I practically choked when I realized who it was.

"NAMINÉ?!"

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

Sorry Sorry SORRY for posting this up so late. I actually had this finished about 2 days ago, but I didn't want to post it up since I was afraid I missed something and would regret getting this up on the internet just yet.

Gut feeling, I guess. I know I'm going to regret putting this up tonight. It might totally affect the story later. SORRY!

But I'm pretty sure this is longer than the other chapters I posted up… Well, not much to say today. But it was **AKUROKU DAY on 8/13!** (AND I WAS SPAZZING ALL ABOUT!) So if you didn't know that, I'm sure you're glad to hear about it! I even drew a picture just for the holiday! (which you can check out at my deviantArt page with the same username. shameless advertising)

By the time this gets up, it'll be 8/15, so I'd be late for the holiday with my fanfic anyways. AGH oh well.

The song that Roxas was singing in his dream is _Right Where You Want Me _by_ Jesse McCartney_. (If you didn't know already, Jesse is Roxas' voice actor. LOL And it's all Roxas' fault that I am now in love with his music, too.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

Me and my friend, Teresa, have been playing around with the story line a bit, too. I was wondering if I should kill somebody… haha. Well, you'll see, I guess. The future doesn't look too bright for the couple though! Oh noes!

**Next Chapter:** I don't even know anymore, since the future is so hazy with ideas now, but I PROMISE RIKU WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE.

By the way, what do you guys think of throwing in some Zemyx in here?

REVIEW PLEASE! AND I PROMISE YOU'LL GET AKUROKU COOKIES WITH LOTS OF HEART SPRINKLES ON TOP!


	5. Pasta Party Time

**Disclaimer: "Hello?" "Hi, I'd like to buy your company." "What are you? 10?" hangs up "How rude!"**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

luluNOTE:

Hey, everybody! I'm sorry if this was a bit late… I was going to post this last night at 2 am when I finished writing it, but my internet suddenly died and I couldn't get it to start back up since I didn't want to wake everyone else in the house up.

But there's good news for everybody! This chapter is longer than all the other chapters since I had a short period of writing turbo power!

The Zemyx that people wanted isn't going to come rolling in until Zexion is actually introduced, but don't worry. It'll come up when the time is right. -wink-

In this chapter I made a lot of little connections to other things. Haha. After I watch a movie, series, etc. I always get influenced by it and it kind of affects my brain. I'll put a (+) next to all the references I make and tell you about after the author's notes at the end of the chapter for those of you who don't figure it out or don't get it. The reason I'm putting a (+) instead of an asterisk is because FF deletes all my asterisks apparently. -frown-

So here's your chapter!!! TAT -is pooped-

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 5; Pasta Party Time  
Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

THANKS SO MUCH TO _**cherry, **_**Erinicole12, **and **DemmyandZexy** FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS LIGHT UP MY DAY! Haha.

Kisses to everybody that reads,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

As I sat in my seat during history, I was extremely worried for Roxas. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared down at the desk, head in hands, pretending to listen to Ms. Jergen's lecture on Egyptians doing all their weird stuff for their king. Who cares, anyways? It's not like any of that would be useful later in life. _"Hey! My name's Sora and Egyptians put their kings in mummy cases! They took their brains out from their noses and stuff! Give me a job!" _Yeah. I don't think so. My eyelids started to fall, but I was staying awake… Just barely. I tried my best to take in as much information as I could, but the more I listened, the more I just wanted to lie down and sleep. History was definitely not my thing.

I wondered if Roxas would be okay, as I looked down at my textbook, probably cracked open to the wrong page. I looked at the picture on the side of the page. It was of a Chinese warrior… Yep, I was definitely on the wrong page. I hoped the teacher wouldn't notice. I picked up my pencil and started to doodle on the sheet of notebook paper hidden underneath the heavy cover of the book. It started out with a swirl, then eventually picked up and became hair, then a face, a head, a neck, shoulders… Roxas.

Oh, man! I needed to stop getting sidetracked! I had to figure out what to do with Roxas! He was probably wallowing in self-pity right now! I began to fall asleep, though, and finally succumbed to the sleepy side. I had a dream about last night…

"_NAMINÉ?!"_

"_She came to the house about 20 minutes ago, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I just…" I trailed off, noticing that neither of them were listening. Instead they were intent on staring at each other with the strangest expressions. Roxas, with a look of horror, shock, surprise on his face and Naminé, with a look of concern, worry, caution on hers. Roxas' mouth was agape, as he was overcome by a total daze. _

"_Can I come in?" Naminé asked, unsure. _

"_Yeah, sure. Come sit with us," I patted the chair beside the couch Roxas was currently residing upon. She walked over to the chair and sat down, playing with her hair. _

"_Sorry I came so suddenly and so out of the blue. I just wanted to visit everyone, I guess," she said, apologetically bobbing her head down. _

_Suddenly, Roxas' jaw became unhinged and began to move._

"_Sorry? Visit? You've been gone for 3 years. THREE YEARS, NAMINÉ. We haven't heard a single word from you since you left. Everybody's been wondering what happened to you! Lots of people called you, e-mailed you, sent letters to you, but you never responded. What was up with that, huh? Then you suddenly reappear after all this time to come casually VISIT us, like you were on a planned vacation, or something?!" Roxas was spazzing out about it, and I was kind of freaking out, but Naminé sat there, ever so quiet, waiting for him to finish. When Roxas stopped talking, Naminé looked up, eyes about to roll out the tears. I was taken aback, but Roxas was not the least fazed._

"_Look! I'm sorry, okay? And I never received any letters from anyone! I had thought that everyone had cut off all contact with ME! I never got a single letter, e-mail, or call! I would've come to visit you sooner, but I was too busy with everything my parents were pushing on me, so SORRY. Okay? I'm sorry," a line of tears began to fall down her delicate, pale cheeks. Roxas was a sucker for crying girls, but when it came to Naminé, he was emotionless. I just watched from the side as the two, er… conversed. I didn't want to get involved in this._

"_You're sorry. Fine, but why did you have to come back and visit me? Why couldn't you just pretend you never visited and went off to talk to your friends? Another year or two wouldn't have done any harm," Roxas spit out and Naminé winced. _Ouch, _I thought. _That was harsh.

"_I'm not here to take your money, Roxas…"_

"_Psh! Yeah, right. That was all you ever did anyways. Take my money to fund yourself. What? Want another popsicle or something? I'm not going to be played like a fool again, alright?" _Ooh… Even harsher… _I bit my lip and cringed. _

_Roxas and Naminé had been an item 3 years ago, before Nami packed her bags and left. They had been going out for about a year, which really surprised me. They seemed like the happiest couple ever with Roxas buying Naminé anything and everything she wanted, but that was just the problem. Naminé wasn't… Rich, so to speak. Her family was composed of artists, like herself, and they didn't make much of a living, since, and I hate to admit it, but… Not many artists fall into the rich category. They spend their lives trying to sell artwork or whatever and end up not making too much money. Roxas was the big Moneybags at school along with me. And Naminé knew. She, or possibly her parents, made it her responsibility to mooch as much money off Roxas as one would call decent and use it to help buy her family food, clothes, whatever was needed. What a deceptive little witch. I never really disliked her, but Roxas had grown to not hate her, but… strongly dislike her. He had really thought she liked him. I kind of felt bad for him. _

"_Roxas! I'm not here to take your money!" she was getting agitated. I couldn't blame her. I'd probably try to rip out Roxas' head if he started talking like that to me._

"_Get out, Naminé," he whispered, chin now resting on his chest as he look down as his lap._

"_What?"_

"_Get. Out. Naminé," he lifted his head slowly, staring her down. "GET OUT!"_

"_God!" she cried, jumping from her chair in the living room. "You can be such a jerk sometimes!" she ran out of the house, bawling, and I really felt sorry for her. Roxas didn't have to be so mean! He rarely acted like that. I guess some scars never heal… or whatever._

"_Roxas…" I leaned over to touch his arm gently, but he pulled away hastily. I frowned, biting down on my lower lip. Oh, gosh. He was grumpy…_

"_I'm going up to my room. If you need me later, I'll be up there," he slid his feet over the side of the couch and got up from his position. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Sora," he set the unfinished cup on the coffee table and turned to head up the stairs. I watched his back as he left the room then stared down at my own hot chocolate, mixing it slowly with the straw in the cup. What was Naminé doing back in town anyways?_

"SORA…!" I heard a voice call out in the middle of my dream.

"Sora. Sora!" Somebody shook my shoulder, whispering my name harshly. I blinked tiredly and look around the room, yawning and bringing my hands up above my head. Everybody was looking at me. How odd.

"Wake up, Sora," the same somebody continued to gently shake me. Suddenly, I realized what had happened.

"OH, SHI-" my hand flew up to my mouth. I was now wide awake. Ah, damn. I did it again. I can never stay awake in History… I scratched the back of my neck and sighed discreetly. I turned to my side to look at the kid who woke me up. Uh…

"Thanks so much for waking me up," I smiled at her. Who was this kid? _I'll just pretend I know her._ She started to blush furiously and had to turn around and cover her face up. Ha. See? I do that to people. _Alright, don't get cocky, Sora._

"Y-Y-You're welcome," came a stammered reply.

"Sora. Would you like to go nap in the PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, perhaps?" Ms. Jergen looked at me viciously for 2 seconds, then softened her gaze to that of a hateful glare. "Or should I just send you there to call your parents so you can nap at HOME?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again," I bowed my head and folded my hands on the desk, looking very sincere. When I looked up, she was smiling faintly. It must be the 'ma'am'. It gets them every time.

"Well, it's good to know that you can realize your mistakes. Hopefully I won't catch you snoozing off in my class again, Sora?" She said the last sentence with a questioning tone.

"No, ma'am. Of course not. Please forgive me," I was laughing inside at her easy-to-achieve forgiving. I mean, I may seem like an innocent kid on the outside and everything, but really I'm not. Or, at least, I like to think that way. I mean, I am pretty nice and all, but some pretty devilish things happen inside my head sometimes… Even if all my friends tell me I'd never be able to be the sly kid, no matter what. Oh, man… I want a better stereotype than Mr. Goody-Goody Two Shoes!

Ms. Jergen smiled and continued to teach the class. I just wanted to get out of here and talk to Roxas… I wondered if he would want to talk to his brother about this… _I hope he's okay…_

oXoXoXo

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Alright, class. Have a nice day."

I grabbed my backpack and got out of there as fast as I could. I had no time to spare, of course. After school I had to go to art classes. I went off to go find Sora so we could get in the car and go, go, go. I pushed through a sea of kids in the hallway, looking for Sora. Through the busy crowd of students I saw him standing at his usual spot next to his locker, talking to Kairi. I had expected his regular "OMG, KAIRI! GUESS WHAT?!" face, but this time he had a different facial expression.

Was that… Worry?

I strode up to behind him and stood there, listening in. Yeah, yeah. I know it's bad to eavesdrop on other people's conversations… But Sora was never worried. _Never._

"…So, then Naminé left in tears and Roxas went upstairs after she left. He didn't even finish his hot chocolate, Kai! His HOT CHOCOLATE! So, then I was sitting on the couch, more worried than ever if he would be okay, but it's not like I can just go up to his room, right? That'd just be awkward! So then I just sat there by myself and worried! Then, last night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what would happen. This is a big thing for Roxas, you know? I don't know what to do now! So then I fell asleep in History and I had a dream about what happened, and it only made me worry even more!"

He was… worried about me? My eyebrows scrunched together and I frowned. He couldn't sleep… for me?

I made eye contact with Kairi and she smiled sadly at me, as if pitying my existence. What was up with that? Whatever. She must've thought she was helping or something. She nodded toward a falling-apart Sora slightly and I got the hint that she wanted me to talk to him. Blahhh… Family heart-to-heart talks weren't exactly my thing, but I had an art class to get to and Sora had to make a stop at home using _my_ red baby. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. See? I can be a good older brother… Even if it's only by 2 minutes.

"Ready to go, Sora? The teacher's not going to wait for me, you know," He looked up with troubled eyebrows. Then with surprised eyebrows, eyes opening fast as he took a fast breath of air.

"Roxas!"

"Come on. Let's go," I tapped my watch and bit my lip as if I hadn't heard a thing and nothing had happened last night, lifting my eyebrows.

"Oh, Roxas!" he jumped up and hugged me tight. I pretended to be surprised, but of course I wasn't. Typical of Sora to give out a hug to the brother he was worried about. How sweet. Now let's get going.

"Hey! Hey! What happened? Are you okay?" I said in a frantic manner. I put my arms around him gently and took a hand to ruffle his hair. "Hey, it's okay. We'll talk in the car, alright?" I know I'm such a wonderful big brother when it comes down to it! Ha-HA!

Suddenly I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. What was that?

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Renje!+ Turn off the flash! Turn it off!" I heard a girl cry from the crowd of students. "Hurry!"

I looked around and noticed Kairi had left us and now a lot of younger girls were looking at us, some even had cameras. Some even had… nosebleeds? OH, GOD, NO! I quickly pushed Sora off my chest and he looked up at me, confused. Whispers were running around the swarm of high school students.

"I heard Sora had a brother, but who knew they were this close?"

"God, that is so hot."

"Who is that?!"

"AW! OHEMGEE! DAT'S ADORABLE!"

"Sora got a boyfriend?!"

"EEEEE! I can die happy now!"

"Let's go, Sora!" I grabbed his hand and sprinted through the throng of the student body as fast as I could. We reached the front door of the building and I quickly swiped up my arm to reveal my watch.

**2:36:27 pm**

I ran out to the parking lot, unlocking the door with the keys on the way. I approached the car and practically yanked the door off its hinge.

"Sora! Get in. We'll be late," I said, looking around the parking lot to find girls start to pour out of the front doors. What did they want?! I drove out of the parking lot calmly, though, so I wouldn't kill anybody, and we were on the road, heading home again.

oXoXoXo

"Popularity comes with a price," Sora shrugged as we stepped into the house. I walked to the refrigerator and took out a piece of chocolate mousse cake.

"Yeah. Even for their siblings… Here," I handed the plate to him. Nobody ate the crap the cafeteria served, so everyone usually ate something at home after school was over. In our case: A chocolate mousse cake. Sora loved his sugar, after all. Pulling open a drawer, I took out two forks and we sat down at the table. Art class didn't start for another 15 minutes, so I had time to spare. I always left the house exactly 5 minutes before class started and arrived at the teacher's house right on time. When we got home, we always ate something to replace the disgusting 'lunch' we had.

10 minutes wasn't a lot of time, so the heart-to-heart talk would have to wait for tonight. We hadn't talked in the car, because it had been kind of awkward and the distance between the school and our house wasn't long. I decided to get ready for class, and walked out of the kitchen, taking my own slice of cake with me.

As I stepped up the white marble staircase, I took bite after bite to ease my growling stomach. My hand slid up the banister of the grand staircase and I made my way up to the second floor. I slipped into my room and unbuckled my pants, kicking them off to the floor to reveal my checkered boxers. Putting the cake on the coffee table in the room, I slipped off my shirt and bent down to pick up my pants. I gathered the clothes and walked over to the hamper by the door, tossing them in and then sliding off my socks, throwing those, too, into the hamper. I turned around and opened the white doors to a large closet to pick out clothes for the rest of the day. Yes, I have an amazingly expansive wardrobe. Yes, I do change my clothes for the rest of the day. Yes, I do pick matching outfits. Deal with it. Sora says that it makes me gay, but I refuse to go along with that absurd idea of his. I just believe in the cleanliness of the body, is all.

Before I could take anything out, though, I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned to the window and my eyes widened when I saw a face.

"AAAHHH! PERVERT! PEEPING TOM! DEBAUCHEE! FREAK!"

I jumped into my closet. I heard the window opening and a voice filled the room.

"Relax, Roxas. It's just me!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Your voice goes so high when you get scared," a chuckle emitted from…

I peeked out of the large closet to see Cloud.

"Oh, Cloud. Still makes you a pervert. What're you doing, sneaking into my room from the window? How'd you even climb all the way up here?! You know you can just use the front door. Or the garage door, for that matter. What's wrong with you? Freaked me out…"

"Ah, nothing. I was just trying something. I climbed up on your balcony and saw you changing. I had no idea. You should really keep your window, oh, I dunno… _closed? _When you start stripping?"

I grabbed a pair of pants from the rack beside me, putting them on without buckling up. Walking out of the closet, I kept my pants up with just one hand.

"Seriously, Cloud. I may have a mini 'fridge in here, but trust me, the one in the kitchen has a much bigger variety of foods," I pointed to the door. "Now get out of my room. I'm going to be late for my art class."

"Well, sheesh, pretty princess. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch. Oh, wait. I forgot you already did!" I pushed him towards the door. "Alright, alright. Just to warn you, though. I will be visiting via your balcony sometimes. It's lots of fun. Maybe I'll show Sora…"

"GET OUT, CLOUD!" I practically shoved him out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. "Sheesh…" I muttered. I looked down at the pants I put on and decided they were fitting, so I zipped them up and went back into the closet to find a shirt.

oXoXoXo

"Oh, and did I mention, Roxas? That is just an ADORABLE pink shirt you have on! Oh, just precious, darling. Have a nice day, now! See you next week, dear," Ms. Yules sang as I walked out the door. She waved as I shut it and strode out to my car. Opening the door, I threw the black and white bag of art supplies into the passenger seat and situated myself in the driver's.

"Adorable?" I asked my bag. "Precious?" I shook my head and tilted the mirror to look at myself. I was wearing a light pink polo and crisp white pants, a little smudged from the pencil I was drawing with. A plaid black, white, and pink hat sat lightly on top of my blonde hair and a pair of large white-rimmed sunglasses rested on the bridge of my nose++. I slid the glasses down my nose slightly, peering at my reflection. Frowning, I stuck the keys in the car and backed out of her house. "I need to get a girlfriend," I told my art supplies. "Either that or a ginormous growth spurt. And we all know _that_ isn't coming anytime soon."

I drove home and parked the car neatly outside the garage, knowing that one of the maids would handle it for me. I took of my sunglasses and strolled into the house.

"Sora? You home?" I asked loudly. Silence answered my call as I sat down on one of the kitchen stools. What a boring day… I wasn't in the mood for art today and my sketch wasn't progressing as quickly and smoothly as I had hoped. Today was just an off-day I guess with the whole, "Twincest moment" and the "Peeping-Cloud"… But one thing that had been on my mind since I had woke up this morning was an amazingly hot redhead I met the other day.

I admit it! He was hot! _It's okay for a guy to say another guy is hot, right? I mean, girls do it all the time. Calling other girls pretty and stuff. Guys could do that, too. There's nothing wrong with it. _I thought to myself. _Right?_

I sat at the table, hungry as hell, and called for our chef. "Glenn?!"

A petite, middle-aged woman rushed into the kitchen. "Yes, milord?"+++

"Could you cook me something fast, please? I'm famished. All I had for lunch was a piece of your chocolate mousse cake."

"Of course, milord. I'll set right to it. Some pasta, perhaps?"

"That sounds delicious. Thanks, Glenn. You're the best," I smiled at her and she turned around to do her job. "Oh!" I called after her, and she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Sora's not here right now so hang on. Let me call him to see where he is."

I extracted my cell phone from my pocket and speed-dialed Sora's number. It rang twice and then I heard his ring tone sound from his cell phone on the coffee table in the living room. What was the use of a cell phone if you didn't take it around with you? I sighed and shut my phone.

"Shall I make some for the both of you and save milord, Sora's, half for later?"

"Again, that would be great. Sorry to keep you waiting," I nodded and flipped open my cell phone again.

"Of course not, milord. I'm just doing my job, after all," Glenn scurried off to do her duties and left me in the empty kitchen to wait for dinner. I stared at my cell phone wallpaper of Sora and I sitting on the couch. Sora was taking the picture since I had no idea how to work the whole camera thing on my cell phone. I was never really good at all that tech-y stuff. I was frowning slightly, but still looking up into the camera lens while Sora was smiling brightly, his eyes barely visible above his cheeks. I placed my head in one of my hands and propped it up with my arm on the countertop.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"_Here. This will come in handy in your time of need," Axel said as he folded the napkin and handed it to me._

_Huh… _I thought. _He did give me his phone number didn't he…? Where did I put that damn thing…?_

I rubbed a finger against my temple and closed my eyes. I got up off my chair and walked up the stairs again, and into my room. _Oh, Phew. The hamper still has my clothes from yesterday. Thank God for some irresponsible maids._ I dug through the hamper and pulled out the pair of pants I was wearing after meeting Axel. I checked the pockets and found the napkin in a back pocket. I unfolded it and read the number out loud.

"813-XXXX." ++++

I threw the pants back into the hamper and took the napkin downstairs again and into the kitchen. My stomach purred and I sat down again, opening my cell phone once more. I punched in a new contact and labeled it "Axel". I smiled to myself. Look at that. I made a new friend… kind of.

_Should I call him? I mean… He did give me his number for a reason_… I decided against it when I saw my pasta arrive and I dug in immediately. My stomach couldn't wait any longer. Not even for Sora.

For that time, my mind completely forgot about Naminé, Axel, Sora, and everyone else. This pasta was _mine_.

Yum.

oXoXoXo

THE NEXT DAY…

oXoXoXo

Yesterday I had learned how to climb into Roxas' room from the wall and balcony outside his window. Cloud taught me how and I was just dying to try it when Roxas had someone over… Hm…

"Class!" Ms. Jergen clapped her hands twice to get everyone's attention. She cleared her throat and began. There was a tall kid standing next to her, but I wasn't really noticing him much. He was turned so his back was facing the rest of the classroom. Kids turned from their conversations to look, bored, at the teacher. She smiled when she thought she had everyone's interest on her talking. "Class, I'd like to welcome a transfer student that just arrived today all the way from Destiny Islands."

I shot up and strained my ear to listen better. Destiny Islands? Like where Naminé moved to?

"Dear, please turn around and face the class," Ms. Jergen gently put her hands on the kid's shoulders and turned him to face us.

I looked at him, and in one split second, my whole world was turned upside down. I was thrown into frenzy. This kid had a healthy tan and beautifully toned muscled arms. He was skinny, taller than average, and well-built. As I looked as him, my breath hitched in my throat. His hair was a gorgeous silky silver color, cascading down his broad shoulders and covering his eyes partly. His eyes were a sea-foam green and his facial structure was chiseled yet soft and smooth. He was wearing an unzipped white vest with yellow folds over a sky blue tank top. A thin white sweatband of sorts slid down on his thin wrist as he turned around to look at the class. Under his tank top, he wore baggy grey pants that covered his white tennis shoes. He was standing a nonchalant fashion and seemed very relaxed and… cool.

He took my breath away.

"Everyone, meet Riku," Ms. Jergens swept a small hand towards said kid and I gasped inside.

Riku…

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

AHAHAHA! I tricked you all. I said Riku would come into play, but I didn't say nothing about what he'd do. Sorry if you guys wanted a little more Riku time. There'll be more Riku-luvin later on in the story, don't worry. At least I didn't leave you all with a cliffhanger! Those suck, so expect a lot of them. Just kidding. Maybe not.

Anyways, if you're really worried about the Axel and Roxas phone call, it's coming up soon. Now I can start getting into the actual story plot… Muahahahaha… Oh, and all the teachers… Sorry, but I'm not going to make them the older Orgy XIII characters, but don't worry about nobody being on school staff that you don't know…

"Oh, my! What's that mean?!"

Find out in the next chapter of **Broken Clockwork**!

**Next Chapter: **What's this?! Sora's fallen for the new kid, Riku? But wait… Is Riku just a love interest or competition for Sora? Is Roxas ever going to make that stupid phone call? Is Naminé going to make a revengeful comeback?

THANKS FOR READING **Broken Clockwork**!

The review button is your best friend!

oXoXoXo

**References:**

(+) - Renge is from the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club

That little bit there was kind of like a little Ouran moment. If you've ever watched it before, you'll know why. If you haven't, it's because in the series there are two twins who are in the host club that 'attract girls by putting on a show of 'forbidden love' excessively'. And tons of girls love it. (including me XD) Yes. That's twincest for you. Haha… Don't worry, I don't intend on Roxas and Sora being a couple anytime soon… They're practically the same person in the game… Sorry for those of you who wanted it and sorry for those of you who didn't.

(++) - The clothes that Roxas are wearing is my little fantasy of Roxas wearing the clothes that Lucas Grabeel from High School Musical 1 & 2 (Ryan Evans) wears. I like High School Musical, so if you don't like it, don't be all _Ew! That's such a preppy movie! _Anyways – Lucas/Ryan is one of my favorite characters in the movie and I absolutely love, love, love the clothes he wears. Especially his hats which kind of look like those little artist hats, but not really. I think he dressed so incredibly stylish and gay, I can't help but imagine Roxas in those clothes, getting out of his sleek red Mustang, taking his sunglasses off… I added the white rimmed sunglasses in because I wanted Roxas to wear sunglasses. So sexy lol.

(+++) - Milord is also from the Ouran High School Host Club series. The two twins from (+) call Tamaki, the "King of the Host Club" milord simply because they believe he's the "Lord of Fools". I got this from Wikipedia, so don't ask. I really have no idea what maids call their… "lords" since I'm not especially rich or anything, but I do know they call them "Shao Yie" meaning something similar to "master" or "milord" etc. in the Chinese households for the rich. (Meteor Garden)

(++++) - Axel's phone number, "813-XXXX" starts with 813 simply because that's Axel and Roxas' two numbers. That was an easy one to understand, if not spot. I put XXXX for the last four digits since I don't want to make up a phone number… and blah. All that jazz.


	6. Hiding In My Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't see the characters singing and dancing! (Sora doesn't count you guys. He would sing and dance no matter who owned him. ahemrikuahem)**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

luluNOTE:

I am absolutely AMAZED that I got past 5 chapters in my very first fanfic. Let's all celebrate! PartyPartyPartyPartyParty!

Anyways. Sorry about the whole "Roxas' secret hobby" thing that I left behind in my chapter preview on ch.4. It didn't really fit well into the chapter, but you guys already have an idea, don't you? It's coming up, though. I promise. And I don't break my promises, as you can see from my last promise with Riku! ("Boo, Lulu!")

It's funny that I feel like getting up and jumping all around the house even though it's 1:12 am. Want to know why? BECAUSE I READ THE NEW REWIEWS I GOT FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER! I'm so excited! (Everyone's sleeping and I can't exactly go stomping around the house, though. Too bad, huh?)

THANKS SO MUCH TO **raven.in.the.sky.**, **xxjust-a-nobodyxx**, **Erinicole12**, **TheOptimisticPessimisst, **_**cherry, **_**REIzor Image, **and **DemmyandZexy **FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ROCK OUT LOUD!

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 6; Hiding In My Closet**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

ON WITH THE SHOW!

In The Mood For Dance,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"Everyone, meet Riku."

Riku…

_I WOULD LOVE TO MEET HIM!_ I practically screamed… in my head. I looked to my sides and saw that there was an empty seat on my left. On the right, there was that fangirl that woke me up yesterday.

"Hey," he gave a small, lazy wave. Yeah. A wave that drowned me in oozing sighs. I looked again to my right at Fangirl. She was practically oozing herself. Maybe we could be friends… that stalked Riku together! Riku's voice was deep, husky, and oh-so-sexy. I might've overanalyzed this, though, since he did, after all, only say one word. Who cared? As long as _he_ was still sexy, nothing in the world mattered!

"Riku, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself," Ms. Jergen's smile spread even wider than before as she looked at the class. Riku skimmed over the class with bored, half-open eyes. He opened his mouth and everyone leaned forward in anticipation for his introduction.

"Hey, my name's Riku. Hi everyone," he said simply. _Ooh. He's dark and mysterious!_ I thought. _I like that._

"…" Ms. Jergen was still waiting to hear more stuff come out of his mouth, but Riku just stood there, not looking awkward at all, and waited for further instructions. "Er…" Ms. Jergen stood up straight and rubbed the back of her neck. "Alright then. Riku, you can sit next to…" She scanned the class for empty seats and looked right at the empty seat on my left. _SCORE!_ She smiles again and points to the seat. "You can sit next to Sora over there. Sora, raise your hand," I do and I smiled likes there's no tomorrow. I wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to talk to me.

Without saying a word, his feet started into motion and he strolled over to the empty desk. As he walked towards me, a million thoughts were running through my head.

His hair was so silky. Love me. His teeth were so straight. Touch me. His eyes were so pretty. Take me. His arms were so good. Rape me. His lips were so luscious. Sex me up. His skin was so smooth. Bang me. His body was so perfect. Fuck me. His –

"Hi, Sora," I swear I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up a little bit. Right then and there, I practically melted into a puddle of Sora-Pudding, but I didn't show a thing on the outside. If there was one thing I was good at, it was acting. Though, I was obviously good at much more than just that. Why else would I have been so popular? Hair flip.

"Hi, Riku. Welcome to Twilight School," I showed my brilliant, straight, white teeth.

"Thanks," he whispered as his fingers touched the edge of my desk lightly. They lingered there and slid down the side of the small table when he turned to the empty desk and sat down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the tabletop. _WOW. _Now I could look at him without even moving. How great was this?

For the rest of the class, I didn't even bother trying to listen. The only thing I could focus on was the beauty sitting next to me.

oXoXoXo

Turns out, there's a new kid at school. In just one passing time period, he became the talk of the school. He had arrived just before 6th hour, the last hour of the day, and some kids had seen him sitting in the office. A rather quiet and mysterious kid, he had moved from Destiny Islands for a reason nobody knows… yet. His name was Riku and I heard he had smooth silver hair, and light green eyes.

_Green eyes… _As I walked down the hallway, I wondered if his eyes looked anything like Axel's. Were his eyes green with fire burning inside them? Were they deep and filled with all different shades of green? Did they sparkle when he talked? I had played the scene where Axel and I had met over and over and over in my head. It refused to leave me alone. I wasn't attracted to the guy or anything… Just fascinated, I had concluded. After all, I. Was. Not. Gay.

I rounded the corner as I did every day at the end of school to find Sora animatedly talking to Kairi again.

"…He sits right next to me, too! He's, like, so pretty and everything. You've seen him right? I mean, the moment I saw him, I knew he was going to be mine. Kai, he's totally perfect! You don't even know half of it! Like, his voice is so sexy and deep and everything and his hair is so shiny and he doesn't even need to use hair gel to make it look so pretty since it just kind of hangs down and stuff. Not only that, but he walks so totally girly. I know he's got to be gay, right? So I totally have a chance with him. I know it! My gaydar is _never_ wrong!"

Kairi was giggling as Sora waved his hands around and made way to many hand motions. I walked up behind Sora and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sora. Ready to go?" I was just glad that Sora was back to normal. Yesterday's whole… _thing_ kind of got me worried there. At least his mind was off of me and Naminé. Aw, man. And I had just stopped thinking about Naminé, too. I started singing a song in my head to block out memories.

Sora whipped around and jumped up and down.

"Roxas! I'm so glad you're here! I can tell you all about Riku now! He's so –"

"Tell me in the car. Come on," I wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled lightly. "See ya, Kairi. I'll be stealing Mr. Totally-In-Love here for the rest of the day, if you don't mind."

She grinned and waved good-bye as we left the area. "See ya, guys! Love ya, So!" I heard her make a kissing sound and saw Sora turn his head around and blow a kiss back.

"Love ya, too, Kai! See ya later!"

I shivered and let go of Sora's hand. This mushy stuff was a little scary for me. My stomach growled as I lead Sora out to the car and we drove out of the parking lot. I just wanted to get home and eat some cake. Sora talked excitedly the entire way home about Riku, the new kid, apparently.

Life seemed pretty good that day, I thought, as I ate my share of the small mocha cream ice cream cake that afternoon.

oXoXoXo

I groaned as I woke up that morning. I glanced at the digital clock on the coffee table.

**1:54 pm**

"Ugh…" I rubbed my eyes and scratched at my hair. Slowly, I pulled myself off the couch and walked to the tiny bathroom. The door was closed, so I pushed it open tiredly, blinking slowly.

"AAHH! AXEL! GET OUT!" I heard a feminine voice scream at me. Oh. That was right. Larxene was staying with me now… I turned around and shook my lazy hand towards her.

"Don't worry… I didn't see anything…" I yawned and walked out without closing the door. The next thing I knew, the door was being slammed and I was sitting back down on the couch, holding the clock in my hands. I wasn't really thinking about anything and still in the state of mind between sleeping and being awake. The front door to the apartment opened and I looked at who was coming in.

"Hey, Axel. You're awake?" Demyx peeked in from behind the heavy door.

"Yeah. Just got up a minute ago," I didn't even bother getting off the couch. Instead I laid back down on it.

"Axel… Get up already. It's already past lunch time! Come on!" Demyx walked over to me and tugged on my arm.

"Nooo…" I groaned. "Let me lay here… I don't want to wake up."

"I'll make you some coffee. Then you'll wake up. Why didn't you shower yet?" he asked me, cringing his nose. "You still smell like smoke and cigarettes, man. Gross."

"Larxene just got out of the shower or something. She's in the bathroom. Didn't you hear the crazy girl scream at me? I accidentally walked in on her. I was practically asleep still, though, so I didn't see a thing. Not that it would've mattered. I'm not attracted. God didn't want me to be," I had said all this with my eyes closed as Demyx walked into the small kitchen and took out some things from the cabinets to get some coffee ready. Meanwhile, Larxene opened the door with one of my T-shirts on as well as a pair of my jeans. Thanks for asking. I heard her coming out of the bathroom and, with my eyes still closed, spoke.

"You done with the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can use it now," she seemed to be over the whole walking in thing. I literally rolled off the couch and landed on the ground face up. Suddenly the light fixture above me blinked on and I shielded my eyes. "Get up already," Larxene didn't seem to really care whether or not I got up. She just said it for the sake of saying it. I knew I had to get up eventually as well, so I pushed myself up off the floor and crawled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I wasn't wearing a shirt, so I stripped off my pants and let them pool around my ankles. I rubbed my eyes again and turned on the shower, taking off my boxers and then stepping in. As the water washed over me and woke me up, I wondered whether or not I should get a job. I needed to pay the bills for the apartment and now that Larxene was staying with me, I had to pay more for the water and stuff that she used. I scrubbed myself down, washed my hair, and rinsed. I had been working odd jobs for a while now after I got fired from my last job. Maybe I could find a job as a waiter or something at a dinky little restaurant. It was better than nothing. Then I thought about where I could get a job like that. Nobody was hiring right now… Suddenly, it hit me. My brother could probably help me out. I had to give him a call later…

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself and stepped out with the towel wrapped around my waist. I walked into the middle of the living room and searched the ground for some clean clothes.

"Axel," from the kitchen, Demyx's voice sounded. "I washed some clothes for you. They're over on the couch."

"Oh. Thanks, again," I said, gliding over to the couch and picking up a clean light green top, a pair of night black jeans and a big grey hoodie. I dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of clean plaid navy blue boxers.

"God, Axel. Have some decency, would you?" Larxene's voice, also from the kitchen, said.

"Oh. Sorry. I _forgot_ about you _again_. You know, since I'm obviously not getting used to you, could you try to get used to me, maybe?" I shrugged and tugged on the shirt and pants. Pulling them up as I hopped into the kitchen, hoodie in hand. Demyx pushed a hot cup of coffee across the table as I sat down.

"Did Roxas call yet?" He asked innocently.

"Agh… So many things to remember about…" I groaned. "No…" I said sadly. "He didn't drop a call. I don't even know if he lives in Twilight Town. What if he was just visiting or something?"

"Huh," Demyx put a finger to his lips. "That might be true."

"Who's Roxas?" Larxene asked from next to me.

"Just a kid Axel met in the Cloud Café downtown," Demyx shrugged.

"Hey! He's not just some kid, okay?" I growled. I took a sip out of the coffee mug and sighed. "You guys have got to help me find a job today. Did you bring any newspapers, Dem?"

"Yeah, lucky for you," he spat. "You need to get a job, I agree, or else I'll be the one always bringing in the food and clothes and newspaper and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Just start looking," All three of us bent over the counter to look for a good hiring job.

oXoXoXo

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework like a good little boy should, when all of a sudden I hear a thump outside my window. _Oh, God._ I thought. _What is it now?_ I stayed seated at my desk and stared at the window, seeing a dark figure tumble onto the balcony. I watched, amused, as whoever it was tried to get in.

"Aw, man!" I heard a familiar voice say. "It's locked! Wait… I got the keys from Linda."

The voice seemed to be Sora's and I waited for the key to turn in the lock of the door from the balcony. A second familiar voice followed up behind his and whisper-yelled, "Do the keys work?"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. By this time, I had hidden in the closet to see what they were up to. As I looked through the door crack, I saw Cloud stumble into the room from the balcony door after Sora.

"Hey. Roxas isn't here," Sora scratched his head and looked around the room, not sure what to do now that he had actually gotten into the room. Idiot…

"Well…" Cloud looked up at the ceiling. "There's always the occasional journal… or diary…"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Sora whipped around, smiling, though, and pointed at Cloud with a defiant finger. "Let's do it!"

I groaned and waited to see what they would find from behind the door of my closet. I heard the rustling of papers and some books fall off the table. _Oh, God. What are they doing? I hope none of the books died. _I rolled my eyes and kept watching. Sora wrapped his fingers around a black book on the table.

"Hey! Look, Cloud! What's this?!" He cracked the pages open and read from the book. "Monday! At 2:15pm; meeting for… Oh. It's just a schedule. Go figure, right? Wait! Maybe there's something on his schedule!"

_Idiots… That's my old planner._ They obviously weren't going to find anything since I didn't keep anything hidden in my room. I was a pretty honest and straightforward guy… I guess. I didn't have anything in my room that I didn't want them to find. I watched as Sora flipped through the pages of my schedule and found nothing.

"There's practically nothing here!" I heard Sora complain as he threw the schedule book he was holding back down onto the table. "Doesn't Roxas have feelings? I mean, seriously!"

"Well, let's get out before Roxas gets back from wherever," Cloud walked towards the door to the hallway and glided out of the room, Sora following close behind.

I came out of the closet (A/N: haha, get it?) and crawled out into my room. I glanced over at the desk. Papers and notebooks were strewn everywhere. It was a total mess. Sighing, I bent down and started picking up papers and pads, setting them back into the places they belonged. Sora had made such a mess looking for absolutely nothing. Did he really think he'd find a diary? I'm not a girl. As I cleaned, I heard Sora yell something to Cloud.

"CLOUD!" he screamed. "Naminé's here! Go find Roxas and tell him!"

My entire body stiffened and I lunged for the door, locking it. I threw myself under the covers of my giant king-sized bed, ears perked and scared. _Oh, God. What is she doing here again? _I wondered. I heard the front door swing open and a soft voice emit from downstairs.

"Hi, Sora."

Obviously, it was Naminé. She sounded sweet, and a little _too_ convincing. _GO AWAY, WOMAN!_

"Can I talk to Roxas?"

Deciding the bed wasn't a good place to hide, I threw the covers over my head, and scrambled back inside the closet again. I hid between the shelves and shelves of clothes and decided to wait out the storm. She probably wanted to apologize again, and let me tell you -- I can't stand apologies. I burn up every time someone apologizes to me. They just aren't my thing. I dug my fingers into the pocket of the pair of tight jeans I was wearing that day and dragged out my cell phone. I had to call somebody for help. Maybe somebody could drag Naminé away for me. I'd never have to see her again.

As I flipped open my phone, a ripped piece of napkin floated out and drifted to the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Axel's phone number. I had stuck it in the phone for... safekeeping? I don't know why I kept the piece of writing, but it was there. I put the paper back on the floor and opened up the list of contacts. The very first contact was one I had punched in just yesterday:

Axel.

I sat in between the millions of shelves of shirts, pants, hats, shoes, glasses, socks and stared dumbly at the phone.

oXoXoXo

"Hi, Sora," Naminé had appeared unexpectedly at our door.

"Hello… Naminé," I replied in a, I hoped, nonchalant tone. "Is there… something you need?" I was pausing in all the right places! _I think!_

"Um… Can I talk to Roxas?" She bit her lip and waited expectantly for an answer - probably waiting for a _"Yeah."_ Not today, sistah!

"No," I answered not too quickly, yet not too slowly. I was one _smooth _talker.

"Er… Can I ask why?"

"No," I repeated.

"Um… Do you know where he is?"

I thought about this. I actually didn't know where Roxas had gone off to. Cloud and I had rummaged through his desk, hoping for something, _anything_, that would satisfy our boredom. Nothing, obviously, was found – just a bunch of lame and useless schedules and planners.

"Nope. No idea!" I shrugged and waited for the next cue.

"Um…" That's not a good cue. I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Bye, Naminé. I got busy-ness to do…" I pivoted on my heel and walked into the house, waiting for her to leave. I obviously had nothing to do. I never did, but that didn't matter. Roxas wouldn't have liked Naminé being in the house, so the best way to get rid of her, was the leave her alone! Maybe she would leave soon.

oXoXoXo

The three of us sat comfortably on the couches around the TV. Lazily, I flipped through the channels one by one, slowly, but efficiently. Our cable was pretty horrible. It basically ranged with TV stations broadcasting _The Life of a Sloth _to ones broadcasting _The Life of a Snail_. Ooh. Fun.

Suddenly, the tune of _SexyBack_ started playing in the background of the apartment. I looked over at the coffee table resting beneath my feet, not moving a muscle but the ones in my eyes. The small cell phone vibrated and started spinning around slowly on every _buzz_. I just sat there and watched it turn around in its small circle of noise.

"Axel…" I heard a faint voice emit from Demyx. Nobody moved, too lazy to get up off their butt. "Axel… Pick up… Your phone…"

"Mm…" I grunted, continuing the ancient art of channel flipping. "You get it for me…"

"Pick it up… It's your phone…" he replied sluggishly.

"You…"

"No… You pick it up…"

"No… Y-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! I'LL PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Larxene screamed at us, pushing herself laboriously off her place on the couch. She bent over and reached for my small red cell phone. "Damn…" she muttered under her breathe, flipping it open. "Hello?!" she said harshly into the phone. Looking confused, she pushed the phone into her ear. "Hello?!" she repeated in the same tone, if not harsher. "Tch…" she cracked the phone shut and put it back on the table.

"Who dat…?" I asked her, turning my head slightly to look at her.

"I don't know. Some freak. Probably a prank call or something. Total silence," she settled back into her spot, burrowing herself into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh…" I replied absentmindedly. After a few more moments of flipping through the same 5 channels on the television, the cell phone rang a second time. Larxene began to reach for it, but before her fingers could barely skim the surface of my phone, I snatched it up. No way was I letting that beast answer my phone a second time.

Flicking a glare at her, I flipped open my phone and put it up to my ear.

"Yellow," I said, as I sunk back into the couch again, watching as Larxene sunk back into her spot, as well.

"Is this… Is this Axel?" There was a stutter then a hurried answer from the other end of the line. The voice sounded oddly familiar… Wait a minute…!

"ROXAS?!" I jumped up out of the couch cushions. So much for watching TV! Roxas was on the phone! He actually called me back!

"I-uh… Yeah…" His tone was confused and a little surprised. I coughed and took a few deep breathes. Still standing, I thought over my next words carefully.

"So, uh… What's up?" _This was good_, I thought. Simple, yet to the point. Very nice opening line, Axel. I congratulated myself with an imaginary pat on the back.

"Um… Not… much, I guess," Roxas' voice was hesitant and unsure of what to say. Maybe he was analyzing his words over, too?

"Where are you?"

"Um… I'm kind of stuck in my closet," I heard the other line crackle.

"Haha. Good one, kid. Well, why don't you come out? I can totally help, if you know what I mean," I chuckled into the phone, smirking. Larxene and Demyx watched me. I was probably more interesting than the TV, after all. This awesome phone conversation was controversial, I tell you!

"No. Seriously. I'm stuck in my closet," Roxas' voice was firmer and a little angry.

"Would you like to tell me… why, maybe?" I paced into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, my crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend came by, and I'm kind of… um… Hiding from her," He had started out strong and angry, and ended up intimidated and ashamed. How cute. His voice was so fun to listen to.

"Who is this… crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend you speak of?" I asked, genuinely interested. Maybe. Well, I was interested because I had to wonder whether or not he was lying about him having an ex-**girlfriend**, you know. I thought Roxas was gay. He sure seemed gay on that day at the café.

"Her name's Naminé and we went out 3 years ago… She moved to Destiny Islands and suddenly came back earlier this week. This is the second time she's come to our house in the time that she came back for. I don't want to talk to her, so I'm pretending I'm not home…" Roxas explained.

"Want to get out of the house?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Yeah! Come on, we can meet at Cloud Café again. It's better than hiding in your closet…" I chuckled. "…away from this Naminé girl."

"I… I don't know…" He seemed really freaked out by the proposition. I had no idea why, though. I mean, it'd just be like a guy's-night-out! If there was such thing. There is in the gay world!

"Come on! Let's go! It'll be fun!" I urged.

"I… Well! My cars in the garage! How do I get out of the house without a car?" Roxas had come up with an excuse and was dying to use it. How unsocial, yet so cute!

"Just grab your wallet, stuff some bills in and run down your fire escape or something," I told him. I had done it tons of times. I didn't even have a car. "You can ride the subway. Who needs a car in a place like Twilight Town, anyways?"

"Anyone that needs a ride to work, school, restaurants… Cloud Café…" He said this in a "duh" voice.

"Just go already! I'll meet you at Cloud Café! No take-backs!" I laughed and clicked the phone shut.

I could just imagine poor Roxas saying frantically into the phone, "Hello?! HELLO?! AXEL!" I smirked and grabbed the hoodie of the couch.

"Agent 008 – Out," I told Larxene and Demyx who had gone back to watching the TV. I guess the TV _was_ more interesting than me. How depressing. I smirked and took the wallet off the kitchen countertop, sauntering out of the apartment, ready to meet Roxas. This would be interesting.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

This probably isn't a very satisfying "finish-up" of a chapter. I was planning a lot more for this chapter, but I simply ran out of time. Adjusting to a private school isn't as easy as I thought it would be! Starting this school year, I'll be going to a private school with lots of homework and projects and test and quizzes. Oh, whoopee. I'm so excited. –deadpan-

Updates will definitely be pretty dragged out, so I'm really sorry about that. I'm sure that as soon as I get accustomed to the new school system and homework and stuff, I'll be able to get back into my fanfic swing. I'M SO SORRY! -gets on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness-

Not a lot to say about this, I guess… Sorry… The phone conversation sucked. I'll get more AkuRoku juice in the next chapter, as well as SoRiku juice. XD And maybe Zexion will even be introduced!

**Next Chapter: **Will Roxas show up at Cloud Café to greet Axel? Do Riku and Sora ever become more than just acquaintances? Where's Zexion? Is Naminé still standing at the twins' mansion's door? Is Naminé bashing going to occur? We all know that would be fun.

Find out in the next chapter of **Broken Clockwork**!

Thanks so much for sticking with me through the last 6 chapters, everyone! And thanks so much to everybody that started reading after the first chapter went up! I LOVE YOU ALL! You make my day awesome and full of butterfly-y surprises! That didn't make any sense.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Cash and Tacky Wallets

**Disclaimer: I'd steal it… If it weren't two huge companies put together. **

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 7; Cash and Tacky Wallets**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

THANKS SO MUCH TO **Erinicole12, DemmyandZexy, REIzor Image, xxjust-a-nobodyxx, _cherry, _Roxastheguineapig, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, defy destiny, anime-lova-xoxo**, **and SpazzyNinjaSpork** FOR REVIEWING. WOW! THAT'S A LOT! LOL. has a heart attack from being so amazed

The mosquitoes this year are _really_ biting! I've gotten another mosquito bite on my pinky, one on my wrist, another one on my foot, and another one on my toe… all in the past week! I mean, sheesh! They just had to wait until school started to start biting me, didn't they?

WOW! I just realized that one of the people with _Broken Clockwork _on their alert list is one of the deviants I'm watching online! She's _amazing_ at drawing! I love her stuff. I DEMAND YOU TO CHECK OUT HER STUFF!

Her FF username: illbewaiting

Her deviantArt username: illbewaiting (same thing)

http://illbewaiting.deviantart. com (take out the space before com)

IF YOU EVEN WANT ME TO CHECK OUT YOUR WEBPAGE OR ANYTHING, PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM, etc.! I'll be sure to check it out ASAP!

So, anyways – Sorry for the lack of an update this week. Or past 2 weeks… or however long I was gone for. All I know is that I was gone for what felt like an eternity. (Okay, it wasn't _that_ long.) But I'm back now! Private school life is pretty harsh on me, especially since I'm taking 4 honors classes. I'm starting to manage my time a little better, but don't be expecting extremely frequent updates. Thanks so much to everyone that stuck around with the story or picked it up! X3 I'm so happy I have readers!

I joined an RP board recently, you can find the link to it in my profile, but I was looking at all the things you need to do… And I am FREAKED OUT! LOL I have no idea what to do since I've never done RP before. (Does that make me a n00b?) I think I might just read the RP and not actually contribute anything to it, lol.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Has been having eye problems lately,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

I plopped down into a booth at Cloud Café while pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. I opened it up and looked at the cash pocket. Grimacing, I noticed the lack of dough and took out the few bills I had left.

"Dammit…" I muttered as I bit my lip with my canine teeth. I knew I should've gotten more cash! Why did I just walk out of the house like that? Idiot! I stuffed the ten dollars back into the wallet and set it down on the table. Putting my head in the palm of my hand, I examined the plain green wallet. It matched my shirt… _How tacky,_ I thought.

A waitress walked up to the table and asked if I was ready to order.

"I'm just waiting for someone. Thanks. I'll order later, though," I smiled with my awesomely sexy smile and she turned her head to the side to hide a smile back.

"Alright," she said and walked away.

I began to play with my wallet, opening it and closing it and opening it and closing it and… You get the point. I took out every cent and every bill in the wallet and counted my change – four times. I was _so_ bored that I started to draw imaginary pictures on the table with my finger. After getting sick of doing that, I picked up a pen from the little thing on the side of the table with the salt and junk and doodled on a receipt in my wallet. After filling the paper up with _amazing_ art (not really) I looked around the café to see totally new people sitting around me. I continued to look around to see if I knew anybody, but there was nobody to be found. I stared at the parking lot and waited for Roxas to come walking in from the sidewalk. Nobody but an old geezer couple came.

Yeesh. _Where _is_ Roxas?_ I wondered. Finally, I looked at the clock.

"WHAT THE--?!" A whole 45 minutes had passed already.

**5:03 PM**

"Where in the Sam heck is that kid?!" I grunted angrily. "I can't believe this!" I pushed myself off the red booth seat and stomped out of the café. I looked out angrily at the small parking area in front of the café. Suddenly I spotted a small figure with spikey blonde hair funning frantically towards the café.

"AXEL!" the figure shouted, waving his hands above his head. "AXEL! I'M SORRY!"

Still in my state of anger, though mellowed out a bit by Roxas' appearance, I snorted unhappily and headed in the opposite direction away from him.

"AXEL! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Roxas finally caught up with me, panting and out of breathe. I stopped abruptly and stood still, not facing him.

I listened to him breathing harshly and started to feel sorry for him. I didn't mean to leave like that! I wanted to turn around and hug him and let him sit down so he could take a break. Poor kid… I'm such a jerk! I couldn't face him, though, because that would wreck the entire, 'I'm pissed at your late appearance so get lost, loser' – thing. I liked listening to him call my name anyways.

"Axel… huff… huff… wheeze… I can… huff… explain… cough."

"Well?" I spun around on my heel, sure that I could pull off the aforementioned expression. I was taken aback at how beautiful Roxas was and almost blew it. ALMOST! But I kept my cool and just gave him the subtle once-over.

Tired little ol' Roxas was panting (ooh, how sexy), supporting himself with his hands on his bent knees. He was wearing a form-fitting hooded zip-up jacket with black and white newspaper clipping patterns on it. The sleeves were pushed back to his elbows and the jacket was half unzipped to show a crisp white tee underneath with a graphic design in the middle of his chest. His Bermuda shorts were white with black checkers running down on the sides next to the seams. A pair of black and white Vans graced his sock-free feet. Ooh, I was liking the cute black and white look he was giving me… Very nice style, I decided.

Roxas hadn't noticed me staring at him for a while as he fought to catch his breath. He looked up, hands still on his knees and squinted his eyes.

"Can we please… huff… Just… huff… Sit down for a sec?" he pleaded with me. Anything you want, baby!

"Sure. Come on," I said, keeping my voice indifferent and leading him into the café. I turned to sit down at the very first booth next to the door to save him the trouble of walking too far. Cute little Roxas with his adorable matching clothes needed his rest! Even if he was 45 minutes late!

I slid into the seat and laced my fingers together, resting my head on top of them. I stared at a not-as-tired-anymore Roxas.

"Axel! I'm sorry. I got totally lost…"

"Get off at the wrong stop or something?"

"Yes! Multiple times!" A very confused look crossed my face. It's common to miss a stop or get off at the one after or before when riding a subway… but multiple times? Not too common.

"Multiple… times?"

"I… Well… How do I say this? It's kind of embarrassing, I guess," Roxas scratched his head and his face blushed slightly.

"What?" I probed. Roxas' secrets? I'm all in, man!

"Promise you won't laugh or anything?"

"I give you my word," I raised my right hand and smiled.

"… I've never ridden on a subway train before."

I sat there, a little dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking my head and saying, "What? Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

"You did. I've never been on a subway train before," he repeated.

"Care to… uh… elaborate? How is possible you've never been on a subway train? How do you get around?" I was so confused at this point. I had never been on anything _BUT_ a subway train, and here was a beautiful kid with the most adorable clothes who had never been to, probably, the subway STATION.

"I've always just taken my car. I never needed to use the subway before…"

"Never?" Roxas shook his head, obviously embarrassed. His cheeks were patched with bright pink. "Never ever?" He shook his head adorably again.

"Never ever. Ever," he repeated.

"What about before you could drive? What'd you do then?" I was totally interested and curious.

"My uh…"

"Parents drove you?"

"No…" he put both his hands on his head and sucked in his lips. "My _servants_ drove me."

"Your SERVANTS?!" So much I didn't know about this kid! He was just full of surprised wasn't he? Well, I guess I didn't really get to know him

… at all.

"Yeah. My… servants."

I sat there, mouth agape, looking at him for a while. Whew. Wow. Wooow. A kid who never rode the subway train and instead had his _servant_ drive for him.

"Wow," I blinked a couple times, trying to absorb this new piece of information. I had never known anything but the life on the streets and here was Mr. McRichRich here. "Seriously?" Part of me wanted him to deny it and the other part of my wanted him to say, 'I have a mansion, too.'

"I have a mansion, too," he mentioned.

I stared straight into his eyes, mouth still hanging wide open. Did I just swallow a fly? He took the words right of my mouth.

He began to laugh quietly. The laugh got a little louder and formed into a hearty chuckle of some sorts. "This happens every time I meet somebody new, and let me tell you – That is _not_ often. Not often at all."

"What… happens?" I asked.

"They go –" he made an expression of complete confusion, a little bit too exaggerated and chuckled again.

I laughed a little. "Seriously? I'm sorry. I'm just… super surprised I met somebody who was rich."

"Ha! Rich… sure – maybe in money, but other things? Not so much."

"What do you mean by that?" I was asking a lot of questions this time.

"Like, how I suck at life," he replied simply.

"What? You?! You suck at life? Impossible. No way. I won't believe it. Look at you!"

"I…" He smiled, embarrassed. "Thanks… I guess. Say, uh… I don't know how to ask this… I've never really done it much except with Naminé. Um… Do you want to come over to my house… maybe? I mean, if you don't want to, that's totally fine. I get that and all, man. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, you probably don't want to… come over."

"Yeah, actually. Let's go!" I replied enthusiastically. I was already in his house?! Awesome! Score one for Axel.

"Um… Can you help me get home, though? I'm not too good with, uh… the subway… If you couldn't tell."

I laughed and got up from my spot on the table. I extended a hand out to Roxas to help him get down from the ledge the booth was on.

"No problem."

oXoXoXo

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Din-_

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY ALREADY!" I threw the door open, expecting Naminé to be on my doorstep. Instead, I found someone else…

"Having a good day, Sora?"

"RIKU!?" _omigodomigodomigodomigod_. "I mean, uh… What's… up?" I feigned calmness… and I failed.

"Heh," _omigod he just said a 'heh'!_ "Nice house," he commented. "See you at school," with that, he turned around and walked off the front steps.

"Wait… What? That's it?" I stepped out of the house, craving for more Riku-time.

Without stopping, he replied, "Yeah," and got into his car. I didn't want to chase after him, though I would've, because he might think that's a little… strange. Then I'd lose all hope of ever becoming friends with him! Or more! I stood there, in the doorway, watching as his car leisurely drove off into the distance, out of the subdivision.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

If you guys don't mind, I will be switching to 3rd person sometimes. I think it helps for both characters points of views, so it's easier to work with. 1st person is easy to write with, too, but I'll be using 3rd person _sometimes_ from now on. Yup!

-- Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"I had trouble with the whole ticket thing… but I bought this card…" Roxas held up a punch card for the subway. "The guy at the little booth told me I needed it…"

I laughed and took out my own small punch card. Roxas was so cute…

"Yeah, you'll need this to get on the train. Come on, let's go down," I said as I led the blonde down the stairs. God, was I glad I had a left over punch card… I didn't bring enough money, after all. "Where do you live?"

"Twilight Palace Boulevard," he answered.

"Sheesh! Sounds fancy! I've never heard of it before…" I walked over to a map and searched it for this 'Twilight Palace Boulevard'. Seriously, though. _Palace? Whew… This kid's got to be loaded…_ Finding it on the map, I looked around for the subway station. Finding a nearby one, I ran a slender finger down the list of trains and destinations.

"…long fingers," I turned around to face Roxas who was staring at my hand.

"Did you say something?" Shaking his head he put his hands up, blushing. Aw.

"N-no! Nothing…"

"What'd you say?" I badgered.

"Nothing! Just… your fingers are really… long…" he trailed off at the end, cheeks burning. I ruffled his hair then took his hand, leading him to a bench.

"Come on. We have to wait for the next train," I walked at a regular pace and started to notice my hand getting sweaty. Wait. Was that my hand? Or was it… Roxas' hand?

"I, uh…" Roxas mumbled. "My hand… uh…" Although he mumbled, he made no effort to take his hand out of my grasp. _Good sign. YES! Score point for Axel!_

"Hm?" I made no indication of concern. Inside, though, I was dying with happiness and squeals of joy. It seemed too soon when we reached a free bench to sit at. Finally, I let go of Roxas' hand reluctantly and looked to the side to save him the embarrassment of me watching him wipe his palms on his pants. So cute… But I couldn't help commenting.

"Sweaty hands?" I asked him.

"No offense, but… Your hands are really warm!" he exclaimed. "When you grabbed my hand it got hot real quick. Are you sick or something?" What? His hands weren't sweaty because of anxiety? Because of nervousness? Anything? They were sweaty because _my_ hands were warm?!

"What do you mean?!" I asked a little too frantically. I didn't sound offended or anything, just extremely worried. A little taken aback, Roxas leaned back slightly.

"Um… They're just really warm hands is all… Here, compare," he took one of my wrists and pushed a palm against my own. His fingers barely reached the second knuckle of my own. There was definitely a temperature difference, but nothing I hadn't felt before. "See? Your hands are a lot warmer than mine," Roxas pointed out.

"My body temperature is naturally higher than most people's," I scratched my head. "It's about 100° regularly," I stuck my tongue out and looked down at our hands, still together. Roxas was looking down at the conjoined digits, turning my hand over again and again, fascinated. We sat in a comfortable silence as I watched him observe my hand. Suddenly, he stopped. "What's wrong?" Roxas put my hand back in my lap.

"Sorry… I kind of got carried away," although his head was bowed down, I could still see the red blush spreading across his face, even to his ears and down his neck.

"Aw, that's alright. I don't mind. I don't mind at all," I smirked.

"_Subway Train Leaving for Dawn Palace Boulevard. Please stand clear of the opening doors. Subway Train Leaving for Twilight Palace Boulevard. Please stand clear of the opening doors, thank you," _the intercom announced.

"That's us," I stood up. "Let's go!"

oXoXoXo

"Sora!" I turned my head away from the pillow case I was sewing a floral pattern onto to find Cloud walking through the door from the garage into the kitchen. I was sitting in the living room, which was open to the kitchen, which is where the door from the garage led to.

"Hey, Cloud! Look! I started a new little project," I took the needle and thread, and the pillow and bounced over to the kitchen to show Cloud. "Look! Hyacinths. You like it or what? Isn't it just awesome? I was walking home and the park just grew some new flowers out front, so I was wondering what kind they were and I just started thinking of hyacinths, but they totally aren't hyacinths or anything, you know, but that was just what came to my mind. You know how you just think of these random things sometimes? It just kind of pops up into your head and you just _have_ to get it down in _some_ kind of medium, right? So I just sewed it. It's coming along pretty nice, huh?"

"Ooh. Nice? You're practically shoving it up my nose, Sora! You'll poke somebody with that pointy needle…" Cloud batted the pillow case away from his face gently. That's when I saw another person behind him.

"Who's that?" I set the pillow case on the kitchen island and stuck the needle into the cloth. Peeking around Cloud's muscle-y shoulders, I saw… Whoa! Was that what I thought it was? One of the famously rumored… Blunettes?!

"Huh? Oh him? This is Zexion," Cloud stepped aside to let him in, but Zexion didn't move. He just looked me up and down with the one eye not covered by his huge blue bang.

"Whoa… Blue hair…"

"It's purple, man!"

"No! Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

Zexion coughed into his fist.

"I believe it's more or less of a violet color than blue _or_ purple. You are Sora, I presume?" he took his un-coughed-into hand and held it out for me to shake. Whoa. High class. I shook his hand and turned around to grab my pillowcase.

"Come on in, you guys. Oh, Cloud," I turned to face the blonde. "We got some new Oreo cake last night."

"Ooh!" Cloud quickly zipped over to the 'fridge and yanked the door open. I walked over to the couch in the living room and plopped down on a cushion, beginning to sew again.

"You have a rather commodious house, Sora," the blunette said as he gazed around the room, lingering his gaze on the ceiling.

"Co…mmodious?" I looked up from my pillowcase. Zexion just nodded slightly.

"It's very capacious, generous, voluminous, unrestricted…" I looked dumbly at the smart man. "Hm. In your terms: big."

"WHOA. COOL!" I shouted. "This is so much fun. Now describe me! Describe me!

"You… are ebullient," said Zexion.

"WHOA. COOL! I'm _ebullient,_" I repeated enthusiastically.

"Now describe Cloud!"

"Er…"

oXoXoXo

_This sure is going to be interesting…_ thought Zexion.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

"WHAT?! That's all your giving us this chapter?!"

Yeah, sorry. Its a rather short chapter. It's only about 3,393 words long. My last chapter was 4725 words long (according to FF). I guess it's not too bad.

I can't believe I actually found time to even type this up, though. Finally, some of my ideas are coming into play here, like Axel's abnormal body temperature and the street Roxas lives on and how Roxas has never been on a subway train… I've only been on one a couple times, though, too. I don't live in a very urban area, so I usually just take a car. No, I always take a car. The only time I've ever ridden on a subway is in New York or in China or San Francisco or something, so if there's like, a WHOLE TON of problems with the subway train system, feel free to tell me! Now you know the reason why! XD

_Enough already. We're waiting, come on, let's go-o-o-o… OUT OF CONTROL! _

Where's that from? Kudos to you if you know. It's a pretty easy one. Lyrics from a song.

By the way, if you guys want to see what kind of house Roxas and Sora have, I'll be posting a picture on my deviantart. Check my FF profile for the link later on.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE X3


	8. Go Zexion GO!

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! DX **

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 8; Go Zexion GO!**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

HAHA! I'm going to make you guys look up words in the dictionary! No, just kidding, I'll give you the definitions at the breaks. Definitions of Zexion's vocabulary will be after whatever section he used it in.

I was doing vocabulary memorization over the summer and when I got into the B's I started noticing a lot of words I could use in my fanfic. Immediately, I thought of Zexion, and that is probably the sole reason why he is placed in this fanfic. As an extra bonus, though, **There will be Zemxy.** As I studied my vocabulary, I started to circle the words that I thought Zexion could use in the story. The downside is, though, there won't be very many Zexion-Point-of-View sections of the story because I can't hold up an entire thought process with such big long words; I'm just not that smart.

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **_cherry, _Following Padfoot's Pawprints, DemmyandZexy,TheOptimisticPessimist, Erinicole12, Roxastheguineapig, REIzor Image, BlackVampire14, anime-lova-xoxo**!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! X3

- Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"Hey, Sora. I'm back," Roxas walked in through the front door to see Sora sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to pee his pants. Turning his head, Roxas then saw another person sitting with Sora. "Hey, who's this?" Roxas pointed to Zexion.

"Oh, this is Zexion, Roxas! He's so cool! Look at his hair! And you should hear how this guy talks. It's like he's from Britain or something. Would you like to have so te-ay? (-tea-)" Sora feigned a very bad British accent that sounded more like a Kentucky accent and Roxas almost cringed. "He's going to describe Cloud now! Go, Zexion! GO!"

"Ehm…" Zexion's facial expression hadn't changed at all, but he was apparently a little freaked out by Sora. "Cloud? He's a guy that can bemuse some people, I guess. He seems like a person who wants to be beneficent, but he's a beleaguered guy sometimes."

From the kitchen Cloud raised his voice in between bites, "I have no idea what that means, either!"

"See what I mean!?" Sora practically jumped ten feet high. "Now describe Roxas! Describe Roxas!" Sora pointed eagerly and Roxas' head, almost poking an eye out.

_Wow…_ Roxas thought. _Sora's getting really, _really_ excited. I knew he was amused easily and everything, but… sheesh._

"I haven't even met the boy!" Zexion was getting a little frustrated with the demanded vocabulary and Roxas almost – _almost – _saw his expression change.

"Um…" A voice from behind Roxas sounded. "Can I…?" Everyone turned to look at who was outside the door.

"YOU BROUGHT HOME THE DUDE FROM THE CAFÉ!?" Now Sora was just freaked out. He almost jumped another 20 feet high. "ROXAS! I demand an explanation!" Sora changed his pointed finger to the direction of Axel.

"And who is this?" asked Zexion, not really seeming to care.

"This is –" Roxas started.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel brought a finely pointed finger to his head and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah. You… took the words right out of my mouth," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You have quite an elusive name. Would you mind repeating it again?" Roxas couldn't tell if Zexion was joking or not.

oXoXoXo

Definitions of Zexion:

(from the last chapter) Ebullient adj. bubbling with enthusiasm, excitement

Bemuse vb. Confuse

Beneficent adj. likes to be beneficial to others

Beleaguered adj. filled with problems or troubles

Elusive adj. Hard to capture, comprehend, remember

oXoXoXo

I rolled my eyes. Axel was such a weirdo.

The subway train ride was a lot faster getting home than getting there, obviously. I had asked at every stop whether it was time to get out or not and each time, Axel would laugh and tell me no, not yet. Axel had found ten dollars lying on the floor of the train and quickly swiped it up and stuck it in his wallet. The owner was still on the train, though and demanded that Axel hand it back to him. Of course, knowing Axel, he refused to return the man's lost money. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Axel had pointed out in a very mature fashion. The man, knowing men, got angry and stood up, ready to spar. I, worried, placed a gentle hand on Axel's thin shoulder and told him if he needed money, I had plenty more ten dollar bills. Axel, suddenly looking ashamed, took the bill out of his wallet and handed it reluctantly back to the man. The man _harrumphed _and, luckily, the next stop was his. An old lady had seen the scene (pun not intended) and giggled silently to herself. She looked up at us and asked for our names. We told her and she told us we were such an adorable pair of teenagers. I blushed and took a seat in the man's empty seat. Axel just chuckled and held on to one of the train's support bars. We chatted briefly with the old lady and helped her get out of the train at her stop. When we finally got to the desired subway station, I ran out into the terminal and cheered. Axel almost had to get his spleen replaced from laughing so hard.

But the ride there was fun. For once, I hadn't continually looked at my watch, I noticed, knowing exactly when I'd get home and when I'd left. In fact, I hadn't glanced at my watch ever since we left the café.

During the walk home, Axel jabbered on about something like people asking him what kind of hair gel he uses when he doesn't actually use any. Midway through the walk, Axel began to twirl my hair gently with his fingers. I hadn't noticed at first, but when I did, I pretended to be ignorant and continued to walk. It was a nice sensation to have somebody play with your hair and talk to you instead of at you. The conversation wasn't one-sided, either, I had noticed. I had been smiling the entire way home and I hadn't realized it until we reached the front door of the house.

Standing in the doorway with Axel leaning up against the frame, I started to hum quietly to myself.

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing._

_My head is reeling._

_My face is flushing._

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervent as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes, Ooh –_

"Roxas? You there!?" I broke out of my trance to find Sora waving an obnoxious hand in my face.

"He does this sometimes," Sora informed Axel and Zexion. "He suddenly zones out and starts humming some tune that I can't even hear or make out."

"I… Do not!" I snapped, batting away Sora's hand, shaking my head.

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"You do, toooooo!"

"Ugh! Let's go Axel!" I spun around on my head and grabbed axel by the wrist, dragging him up the stairs. "It was nice meeting you, Zexion." I shouted as I stormed away.

oXoXoXo

What could I possibly have been thinking when I took Axel up to my room? I must not have had my head on straight, I told myself, but sure enough, there we were, walking towards the nice white door at the end of the hallway. The door to _my_ _room._ Of course there was a schedule taped to the door, like always, and of course there was the regular "KEEP OUT OF MY STUFF, SORA!" sign hanging there, a little crooked from the many times I stormed angrily into my room after an argument over the phone, slamming the door shut with a loud _BANG_ that everyone in the house was already accustomed to.

But this time, I was bringing some other being other than Cloud or Sora or one of the maids into the room.

I was bringing _Axel,_ a total and complete stranger to me, into my room.

What could I _possibly_ have been _thinking_?!

My free hand reached for the glass doorknob and I could almost feel Axel tense up from the wrist, but not from anxiety or phobia – from excitement of entering my room. Yeesh. That sounded perverted. The second the door swung open, I heard Axel take a sharp intake of air into his lungs. He brought a hand slowly up to his mouth and let his eyes dart around the vast room.

"HOLY SHIT, KID!" was the reaction well earned.

"Er… yeah," was the lame response.

I let go of Axel's wrist and his arm fell soundly back towards his body. I spread an arm out towards the room in a sweeping motion.

"Welcome to the vicinity of Roxas," I told him.

"No kidding!" Axel walked in further without permission and began to touch everything he saw, like a little kid at the toy store. Finally, still moving his head up and down the walls, he plopped down onto the king-sized bed. "My god, Roxas… Who knew you had… this!?" With that, Axel flung his arms out towards the room in general then grabbed his hair with both hands, letting his back fall into the bed as he stared quietly at the ceiling.

"Well… Where do _you_ live?" I strolled over to the bed and plopped myself down beside his still body.

"Avenue 8," he replied, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. "I live in an apartment that's smaller than this room," Axel said. He turned his head to look at me and I decided to fall back into the bed to lie beside him. The next thing that came out of my mouth surprised the both of us.

"Could I… Could I come over some time?" Realization of what I had just uttered hit my like a bolt of lightning. "Agh! No! Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" I rolled over on my side to face away from Axel to hide the red blush spreading, yet _again_, across my face. After not getting a response for a little, I started to get worried. I hoped he didn't think I was totally desperate or something. I kept asking him for favors like that…Suddenly I heard a chuckle emerge from Axel's skinny throat.

"You're sooo ADORABLE!"

"AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU –"

The next thing I knew, Axel had glomped me with his lanky arms and I was being cuddled to his chest. His head laid gently on my shoulder and I tensed greatly, but the tense died down as I listened to the even breaths coming out of the redhead's nose. My eyes began to droop and eventually closed. The warmth of Axel's body had overcome my own and he felt like a giant blanket with his arms wrapped around me like that.

After what seemed like forever staying in that position on my bed… That sounds so perverted! After staying like that for a while, I finally knew I had to move, but Axel wasn't budging. His arms were hooked with each other around me so that I was stuck there. He had draped one leg, without me even noticing in the slightest until right then, over the bottom half of my body and I was practically wedged in there forever. Although he seems like a twig that would blow away in the wind, he sure had body mass compared to me.

"Um…" I began uncomfortably. "Axel…?"

No response; Just the soft breathing in and out of air from Axel's nose.

"A…xel…?" I tried a second time.

Still no response.

"Axel!" I tried to move, but I was definitely stuck for a while. "Shit… Did you fall asleep!?"

Of course – Still no response.

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead since my arms were locked, bent across my chest, under the tight grip of Axel's menacingly pointy arms. He had fallen asleep!? _Are you kidding me?! This isn't funny, God!_

"Nnh…" Axel stirred.

"Axel! Are you awake?" I tried to shake my body to get him to wake, but all he did was move his head even deeper into my neck curve so his face was right next to mine. "Ugh…" I groaned. This was so embarrassing. As I laid there, waiting for the awakening of the redhead, I began to feel sleepy from the warmth radiating from his body. My own eyes drooped yet again, but this time I fell asleep.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

This has been sitting around on my laptop for a while now. I've been so busy with my tests and quizzes, so don't expect an update for a while. I just wanted to put this up since this is what I have finished right now. Sorry about the long wait! TAT

Now back to making and studying my flashcards. This next week is filled with test and quizzes. Every day I have at least one quiz or test.

-continues to make excuses-

I know you guys don't care and just want the story (lol) but bear with me okay? I promise I'm writing down ideas that come to me at school and stuff (during tests, lol) and then trying to get it into the story.

I love you all for being so patient with me!

- Lovely Lulu

_The song that Roxas hums in this chapter is _What Is This Feeling? _from the musical, _Wicked. _The song is actually a song about two girls that loath each other, but Roxas is cut short before he can say "loathing", implying that he was thinking of... well, a different word._


	9. In The Wrong Place

**Disclaimer: "COME ON FANGIRLS! LET'S GOOO!" –army of fangirls attacks the Squeenix building- "Lulu! It's LOCKED!" –PHAIL-**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**WARNING WARNING: slight lemonlime in this chapter. VERY SLIGHT.**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 9; In The Wrong Place**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

Oh my freaking gosh. She's ALIVE?!

Yes, folks, I'm actually up and about after a whole month of not posting anything! I'm so sorry everybody!

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **TheOptimisticPessimist, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, mornir-brightflame, Roxastheguineapig, REIzor Image, **_**cherry**_**, DemmyandZexy-RoxerzMyBoxerz, **_**Anonymous**_FOR REVIEWING!!!

In Reply to _**Anonymous**_'s comment:

I- WOW! Thank you so much! –is taken aback- That has to be one of the best reviews or comments I've ever read! I couldn't believe _Broken Clockwork_ could possibly be compared with _Surgeon General's Warning_ at all, and I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much, again! I really wish I could take a look at your stories, but being anonymous and all… Thanks again! It really made my day!

So sorry that is so terribly short… Last week or last 2 weeks or last 3 weeks were tests and quizzes galore! It was nearing the end of the quarter, so I had a lot on my plate. Yes. This is an amazingly short chapter. Sorry -- AGAIN! Thanks so much for being so amazingly patient with me. –throws chapter at you and runs away to catch up on sleep-

- Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

As I laid there, Roxas safely snug in my arms, I knew my soon-to-be, if not already, lover had fallen asleep.

Smirking, I shifted my eyes just to make sure his eyelids were closed. Slowly, I trailed a hand down to his waste and burrowed a thin finger under the edge of his shirt.

_Slowly… Slowly…_

Two fingers made their way under the thin fabric and eventually the entire hand, excluding the thumb, had found refuge on the skin of Roxas. I massaged the side of his stomach, moving further and further up.

_Slowly… Slowly… Almost there…_

oXoXoXo

"—Nngh," I groaned. I felt a palm rubbing against my skin, pushing up my shirt. The shirt suddenly disappeared and butterfly kisses began to trail down my spine, nipping my skin here and there. Lips moved back up to my neck and licked up to my ear, biting gently, but demanding more. The hand at the base of my torso started moving up my body and made its way to my chest. The next thing I knew, a finger was circling my nipple and –

"—Ah!" I gasped when the finger flicked. I closed my eyes as I let this new sensation wash over me and felt like hands were everywhere on my body; feeling, grabbing, rubbing anything they could find. I was turned around, but I was too engulfed in pleasure to open my eyes. My lips were captured in a kiss as hands ran through my hair. I grabbed desperately in front of me to feel the other person, and secured a pair of shoulders. Tongues continued to mingle and suddenly the lips were moving away from my own, trailing back down to my chest, suckling my skin. A hand moved down… down… down… until it hit…

I gasped and heaved in a breath of air, eyes flicking open.

oXoXoXo

"HOLY SHIT, AXEL!" I discovered all my clothes were still on, and all that was guilty was a pale, warm, slender hand 'innocently' rubbing my side. I rolled haphazardly out of the redhead's reach grabbing the blanket with me. I stood at the side of the bed, staring at Axel: THE PERVERT.

The only expression on his face was a smirk and I knew then that it was all just a dream. A wet dream.

"G'morning, Blondie," PERVERT's emerald eyes flickered, but remained staring straight into my own eyes. I gulped. Moving the blanket out in front of me, I looked down at my pants and blushed furiously. Do I need to spell it out for you? I saw one unpleasant little bulge in the WRONG PLACE.

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU—! EW! AGH! GROSS!" I spit out. "YOU DIDN'T—DID YOU!?"

This reaction earned a laugh from the redhead sitting on my mattress. He threw his head back gently and let a chuckle emerged from his open mouth, leaning his hands into the bed.

"Ooh. Roxas' got himself a little bit of a temper there. What if I did…?" Axel tapped his chin thoughtfully and a look of shock and horror crossed my face. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the bed and stood up, brushing himself off. "Come on. Let's get out of here," he said casually, as if nothing had happened.

"I! You! Rape! We! Me! Huh!?" I was obviously confused, but followed him out my door anyways. He stopped mid-hallway and turned to look at me.

"Where's your bathroom?" a thin red eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"There was one in my room. Why? Why do you care?!" I demanded protectively. He was obviously no longer welcome in this household. Axel just smirked.

"Well, I do believe you have some unfinished business you need to deal with…" He just glanced downwards curtly and grinned down at me, referring ever-so-discreetly to my hard-on – Which was going away, mind you! Going away very quickly!

"AAGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AXEL!" I screamed as a deep scarlet rushed to my cheeks. I pointed a stiff finger down the stairs, closing my eyes and hoping he'd just _GO HOME_. Who wanted him here anyways?

Oh, yeah. I did.

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, reprimanding myself for my stupidity.

"Hmph!" He did an over-exaggerated flick of the chin towards me, swiveled around on his heel and continued to walk. "Well, who was it that wanted Axel to come in the first place? Oh, Roxas? Really, now! So Axel came to his house! But -- What's this!? Roxas wants Axel out?" Axel talked to himself as he stood at the beginning of the stairs. "Well, alright then! If that's what Roxas wants."

Roxas just glared at the back of Axel's head as Axel sauntered out of the house, passing Sora and Zexion, and right through the front door.

"Bye Sora. Bye Zexion," Axel waved half-heartedly to them as they stared, sitting on the couch, at him walking away.

"Good-bye Axel," Zexion replied.

"What a weirdo," Sora muttered.

"What a perv!" Roxas shouted before storming back into his room.

oXoXoXo

The days thereafter passed quickly to Friday. When asked, Roxas told us that Axel hadn't contacted him since that day. Then he would haughtily storm off to wherever. At school, I only got to glance at the beauty that was Riku for 2 hours a day: History and Lunch. And at lunch, I didn't even get to talk to him! I mean, couldn't they arrange the schedules so that he'd be in ALL of my classes? Not just one! What torture… After Riku had left my house that one fateful day, I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Every time I would try, someone or something would get in the way.

Example 1

"Hey, Riku," I leaned over in my chair to tap him on the shoulder, but before I could, a girl I had never seen before swooped into the scene and grabbed my hand.

"SORA! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"—the hell?!"

"Class is starting, kids. Get in your seats."

Example 2

"Sora, the other day, what did you –" Riku, this time, leaned over to ask me something (omigod he tried to talk to me!), but before anything could happen, the girl on the opposite side of him put a clammy hand into his silky-smooth hair. Riku turned his head to look back at her, eyes blank.

"Riku… Your hair is sooo soft."

"Um… Thank you?"

I cringed, watching the pudgy hand stroke his hair. _MY_ HAND BELONGED THERE!

"Could you… uh… stop that?" he requested.

"No."

"Well. Stop it," he said.

"No."

"…"

"Class is starting kids. Get in your seats."

"Stop it."

"… Fine."

Girls these days are crazy. I swear I get, like, 10 marriage proposals a week. Hey! Ladies! I'm not even able to legally marry ANYONE at 17! Sheesh…

Lunch isn't much better. Riku was gaining in popularity… _fast_. And when I say fast, I mean, _FAST._ It had only been, what, a few days? And he'd already received a few flowers, love letters, marriage proposals, and such. He had a fan club already. A fan club – In _a few days_?! It took me _at least_ a week before I had a fan club! No fair! Okay. It took me 6 days, but still! No fair!

I talked to Kairi about it at the lockers before Roxas came to fetch me and she stated, and I quote, "He's your rival."

"My what?"

"Rival, Sora. You know it, don't you? You can see it, right?! That little son of a 'b' thinks he can steal your spotlight! You can't let him, So! You have to fight for your reputation! You have to beat him down in all his aloof-pretty-boy-ness! HE CAN'T WIN OVER US!" Kairi fisted her fingers and punched the air in triumph.

"You're right!" I agreed. I always agreed with Kairi. How could I not? "He's just trying to take everything from me! I can't believe I never realized this! That pretty-boy, with his fine eyes and smooth hair, can't beat us! He can't beat _me_!"

"YEAH!" we shouted together and high-fived. This earned a few looks and glances, but seeing it was just me and Kairi, they turned their heads again.

So, from that day on, Riku was known as my only, possibly withstanding, rival. Sure, there were lots of other kids in the school that could be potential candidates for more popularity than me, but let's face it – they got nothing on me. Riku actually had a chance.

Riku. Had. A CHANCE! And, boy, did he milk that cow.

It seemed like his hair got shinier and softer and smoother and silkier and prettier every day. The school clothes he wore increasingly became more and more revealing.

Well, Kairi said that this was just my imagination, but…

His eyes seemed to shine more and more and his muscles just didn't seem to ever stop getting more toned and beautiful! AH! Why did I have to born so wimpy?! I blame Roxas!

Every day, Riku seemed to gain, in increasing increments, more and more fan girls and even fan boys! It seemed our fans realized it, too, because the next thing you knew, little catfights were happening in the halls between our two fan clubs!

The horrors that are popularity!

In conclusion, I'd just like to say one thing:

Me and Riku equals a "no-no". Me and Riku equals a RIVALRY for the _crown_.

oXoXoXo

"Do you guys go to the same school?"

"Nah. I'm a year older than them. 18."

"Ah. So am I."

"Really? Where'd you go to school before?"

"I kind of… dropped out before Junior year."

"I see. I did used to go to their school, though."

"What school is it?"

"Twilight School. It's like, right down there somewhere…"

"Alright then. Thanks for the info."

"No problem. Good luck. It was 'bout time somebody punched the daylights into him… He can't keep living in denial after all."

"Seriously, right? First glance and I knew he was queer. No doubt about it."

"Mmhm."

"I thought he knew… but I guess not."

"They're coming home soon. Better skedaddle."

"Good idea. See you sometime later, then."

"Bye."

"Later."

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

Oh my! Who could those two people talking be? Yes, I purposely put no descriptions.

AGH! SORRY! DX I'm always sorry. I say it so much, it's probably not even effective anymore. Very bad. I really do mean it though. I'm so sorry. This is my late-ish Halloween gift, I suppose. I decided to finish it off since I finally got some time after I finished homework (and trick-or-treating w00t) so I was planning on working on the Halloween picture to post up on deviantArt, but then the power went out.

BOOO

It was so funny, though, because the internet was already not working (cause of a previous power outage a couple minutes before the big one) so I couldn't post the picture/sketch up just yet. So I started turning the sketch into lineart on Photoshop 7.0 and I finished outlining Axel's head and saved. 2 seconds later, the power went out!

LUCKY ME! XD I feel so blessed lol

Anyways, though. The power is out, the internet is down (because there's no power…) right now (as I'm typing this)…

How was everybody's Halloween? I went trick-or-treating with my friends, but there were like 5 extra people that somehow found their way into our little clique, so they tagged along and it wasn't as fun. It wasn't a very fun Halloween for me. I didn't get too much candy at all and my sister got like, A TON! She's 8. She went around our subdivision while I went to my friend's which had, like, no houses. No fun! DX

Hope you guys had fun, though. _**Review**_ and tell me! I want to hear how the scariest holiday was! X3

(That's a hint, by the way)

(The button's right THERE!)


	10. Can I?

**Disclaimer: DX Nope, not yet.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 10; Can I…?**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

Guess what? I got an awesome new haircut with orange/brown highlights! It's awesome!

Okay – Let me clear something up really quick so you guys aren't confused. Axel did not, I repeat, **DID NOT**actually rape or have sex with Roxas. It was all in Roxas' dream but you know how if you put your hand in a bucket of water while you're sleeping, you'll pee your pants? Same scenario here – kind of. Axel was just rubbing Roxas' stomach and chest so Roxas had a wet dream. XD

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **Roxastheguineapig, raven.in.the.sky, Erinicole12, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, mornir-brightflame, Divine Invasion, Cain the XIII **FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! X3

YAGHHH!!! This is so late!!! –is shot and buried in a bush- I APOLOGIZE! I crank out a new chapter for you!

Very sorry for the wait,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked. There were still 34 minutes left of class and the lack of coffee this morning was really getting to me. Well, it was either that or the fact that the teacher was putting everyone to sleep.

A few people giggled, immature as they are, but the teacher nodded her head and off I went. I walked out the door and closed it behind me silently.

I was walking to the bathroom to go splash some water in my face when I bumped into the one thing that I really didn't want to see right then.

"Axel?" I panicked. What was he doing here?! "What are you doing here?!"

"Come on, let's go!" Axel urged. He hooked his slender fingers into the elastic-y part of my sweater and tugged.

"Go? What are you talking about?" I yanked my sleeve back into my possession and looked around for an escape route.

"Let's get out of here," he replied, trying once again to grab my sleeve.

"What!? What do you mean, 'Let's get out of here'?! You know I can't do that!" I whipped my head around to look at him with an expression of shock, jerking my sleeve back to my side again.

"Come on, come on. It's not like it matters. The school doesn't give a crap, your mom'll never find out, and best of all, it's your Senior Year. Colleges don't look at that stuff, if that's what you're worried about. Plus, you already applied for all your colleges and whatever in Junior Year, right? Seniors skip class all the time. Nobody gives a crap during Senior Year," Axel explained nonchalantly.

"It's called a Senior Slump, Axel. And this," I pointed to my head, "Is called a CONSCIENCE. I doubt you have one. I'm _not _playing hooky," I threw a glare at him.

"Uh-huh. You mean to tell me, you've never _once_ skipped class. _Ever," _Axel smirked with a non-believing eyebrow jerk.

"Yes."

He just stood there, then, staring at me, disbelieving what he heard.

"Well, let's get going – there's lots to see for your first time, Roxy!"

"Roxy!? Axel! Where are you taking me!? Axel! Let go –" But before I knew what else to say, the twig-man was already dragging me out of the school with his surprising upper-body strength while I protested the entire time. Talk about your typical oxy-moron. The hallways were empty when we left, but I still knew I couldn't yell for help. If somebody heard us, Axel would get in trouble with the school and I would, too, for trying to get out of class – FOR A FEW MINUTES, not an entire day…

oXoXoXo

"You can't be serious!" I yelled as soon as we were off school grounds. Axel finally let go of my arm and I rubbed it. Man… His grip was _tight_. "I can't believe you just dragged me out of school!"

"You didn't seem to try too hard to get out," Axel pulled out a pack of lights from his pocket and lit it easily with his worn-down lighter.

"You smoke, too!? I should've known!" I grabbed the cigarette and threw it down at the ground. "Don't smoke! Don't you listen to those cheesy posters on the walls with all the animals smoking or whatever?+"

"What are you talking about? And who are you to tell me not to smoke!?" He countered, proceeding to drag another smoke out of the box. I decided not to go for it again. God knows what that pervert would do if I got any closer to him.

"Take me back," I crossed my arms and stared at the ground.

"Mm?" Axel turned towards me, lighter still up next to his cigarette.

"Take me back to my school. I don't even know how the hell you found out where I went to school."

Axel just chuckled and slipped the lighter into his pocket again. He took a drag and looked out at the dusty sky. We were standing just a few meters away from the entrance of a small-housed subdivision. I wondered what kind of lifestyle Axel lived… Didn't he have a job or something?

"Pedo… Kidnapping kids during school… No job… No life…" I mumbled to myself.

Axel turned towards me again. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," I replied haughtily. "Nothing, you perv."

"Hey! I didn't do anything this time!" He put his hands up and shrugged, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Your cousin or whatever told me where you went to school."

"Cousin?" I wrinkled my nose. Who was this unheard of cousin that I had?

"Spikey blonde hair…?" Axel tweezed some of his own spikes to accentuate his description.

"Oh. Cloud? He's just a family friend… Not a cousin," I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to find out I had some cousin that was – "Wait. _CLOUD_ TOLD YOU!?"

Axel just nodded and murmured a "mhm" before breathing in more cancer gas and blowing it out towards the sky. I coughed.

"THAT –cough- TRAITOR!" I wheezed and leaned on the fence we were standing in front of. "Agh… Did you pay him or something?!"

"No… I just gave him some cooki –"

"Cloud! You _idiot!_" I pointed a strict finger at Axel. "Take me back to school! Right now!"

"I can't believe you still want to go back there. Come on – Let's go do something fun!" Axel grinned.

"You perv!" I turned on my heel and started stomping away.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Axel latched a hand onto my shoulder. I turned and looked down at the hand and he quickly removed it. "Hey! Hey – Maybe school's over already!"

I raised my eyebrow at him in a doubtful manner. "We haven't even had lunch yet," I said. I quickly brought my watch up.

**11:56:13 am**

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly. I looked down and gulped. What perfect timing…

"Come on!" Axel seized my wrist again and dragged me to a nearby hot dog vendor. "We're pretty far away from your school… -ish, so, since you're hungry and all, let's get something to eat here," he grinned again and I noticed how his eyes sparkled for that brief 2 seconds before he turned around and continued to head towards the hot dog vendor.

We approached the man selling and Axel let go of my hand. "What do you want, Roxas?" My stomach did this weird bubbling thing and I blushed.

"Um… I… Let's just go back to my schoo—" My stomach did another weird bubbling thing and I could feel the emptiness of the organ in my body. "Er… Just a hot dog, I guess."

"Alright. Two hot dogs please," Axel took out his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up as the man bent down to get the order. I noticed Axel freeze. Peering around from behind him, I saw the man bite his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, and a "shit" was muttered.

"Axel…? You alright, there?" I asked him.

"I'm… fine… Uh… We may have some problems…" I saw him close his wallet and turn it over to unzip another section usually reserved for coins. Fingering the small change, he came up with only dimes, nickels, and pennies… and obviously not enough to buy a hot dog, much less two. I sighed and waited for him to turn and ask me for money. The man came back up and surprisingly, instead of turning to me for money, he spoke to the man.

"Um… Sorry, dude, but… I'm a little short on dough… Here, take this…" Axel dumped all the coins onto the little metal cart, "and just put one of the hot dogs away. I just won't get one…"

"Alright-o, then," the man grunted. He put one of the hot dogs back into the cart and came back up to count the change. "You're missing about a 2 dollars here, sonny," Axel bit his lip again and put on the same pained expression I had peeked on earlier. I was surprised Axel hadn't just asked me for money… Usually that would be the first resort people would go to before giving up their own hot dog. I smiled and bit my own lip. Cautiously, I took out my own blue-jean material wallet and easily stroked out a 10.

"Here," I said, handing it to the man. "And get that other hot dog you just put away." I turned towards Axel and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry for the inconvenience," I told him. "I should've stepped in earlier."

"No problem," the hot dog vendor said as he came back up. Axel and I laughed at the man for thinking I was apologizing to him. We took our hot dogs, my change, and some ketchup and mustard packets and walked off. We sat down on a bench not too far away. Everything was so close in the city...

"Hey," Axel unwrapped his hot dog and took one of the ketchup packets from the pile. "Sorry about that… I didn't want to have you pay."

"I'm rich – no worries," I said, unwrapping my own hot dog. "I was surprised you didn't ask me for money."

"You – Surprised? Why?" Axel looked up from his handicraft of ketchup waves on his hot dog.

"Well, I mean, you knew I had money and everything," I shrugged. "You even went to my house. It's just that people usually ask me for money since they know I have it."

"Why would anybody do that, though? That's just rude and… so… Using you!" He put on a disgusted face and set his ketchup packet down on the bench.

"Naminé sure didn't have a problem with it…" I glared down at my hot dog.

"Naminé…? You mean your crazy-bitch of an ex-girlfriend?" Axel smirked. "Get your hot dog. We're getting your mind out of the gutter and out for some hooky fun!"

"Ew…"

"Not like that! Who's the perv now!?"

"Still you," I stood up from my spot on the bench and tossed the remaining ketchup and mustard packets in the trash bin beside it.

oXoXoXo

We walked side by side down the street, wandering wherever and talking about mindless things.

"I think those loose leg warmers are pretty cool," Roxas opinionated.

"I like the pale rainbow ones… and the red and white ones. They're good color combinations, right? You won't find any around my apartment though. I mean, I might not be the manliest of men, but I definitely won't wear some girly leg warmers," I laughed.

"You mean you live in an apartment…?" Roxas asked me, disbelieving.

"Yeah. It must seem weird to you since you live in a mansion, but it's not so bad," I replied, because it really wasn't. I had Demyx always there to watch my back and the newly added Larxene to keep me company… of some sort. I scuffed the sidewalk with my heels and rested my hands in my pockets.

"How old _are_ you?" He asked.

"18 just last October."

"Only 18 years old? That's only a year older than me…" Roxas scratched his head thoughtfully. I looked down at him, smiled, and ruffled his hair. He didn't seem to mind the physical contact as much anymore. Well, we never really did have much physical contact… Except that one day in his room… I smirked.

"Yeah… Me and my mom didn't get a long too well, so I kind of had to move out," I let my hand sit on his soft hair. How could such strange, swirly hair be so soft? Didn't he use hair gel or hair spray or something? Maybe it was naturally awesome, like mine.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Like, there was this one time that she came home, drunk as usual, and didn't make me any dinner. I don't know why, but I got kind of pissed and yelled at her about being such an irresponsible mother. I mean, it wasn't something that didn't happen regularly. She came home drunk all the time and almost never made me any dinner. And I knew that, so I still don't really know why I got so mad at her," I took my hand off his head and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Maybe you just got fed up with it," Roxas inferred, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it back out.

"Maybe…" A newspaper brushed my feet as it flew by. We watched it as it blew into the street and into the far distance. "Hey, you, uh… Want to go back?"

"I don't really care anymore, I guess," Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. "I think school's probably over by now, anyways," he brought up his wrist to see the time.

"What time is it?"

"2:33 and 24 seconds and counting," he replied accurately. I just raised my eyebrow.

"Do you always need to be so precise about the time?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, everything in my life revolves around a time schedule, you know? Speaking of which – I've got to go pick up Sora from school. Can we head back? Where the heck are we anyways?" He laughed. His laugh tinkled like bells and was so bright. It was such a deviation from his usual expression of nothingness. I liked it. A lot.

"Yeah, uh, yeah sure," I blushed and looked to the side. "Come on, let's go," we turned around and started walking.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a little while until Roxas brought up the subject of pajamas. This kid was just full of surprises.

oXoXoXo

"We're here!" I smiled broadly and made a large theatre-like hand gesture that said TA-DA!

"No, really?" Roxas bit back. I put my hands down. We both stood there like idiots, looking at the big, white school with stars painted along the middle of the building walls.

Then, Roxas turned towards me hesitantly. I pretended I didn't notice, of course.

"Hey, Axel?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I turned my head then twisted my body around to face him.

"Can I… umm…" he tugged at his shirt and laughed nervously. I waited in an unusually patient manner as he searched for words. "Can I…"

The next thing I knew, he had thrown his arms around me into a tight hug. I stumbled backwards a little bit and then carefully put my hands on his head. His head rested on my chest and I smiled. I put my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and he squished my stomach even tighter, snuggling his head into my chest. I placed a hand on the back of his head and closed my eyes. It was an unexpected gesture, but hey – everyone needs to start somewhere.

I felt him tense abruptly and he promptly pushed me away.

"P-people are going to see… Sorry about that… Totally impulsive, ahaha," he laughed nervously again. "Sorry! I think… that was probably the first time I ever did anything on impulse." His laugh died down to a chuckle. "I, uh, I better get going, huh? Thanks for that – it was actually pretty fun! See you around…," he paused and looked at me in the eye. "…Axel." Then the little blonde boy ran and stumbled into Twilight School just as the bell rang and students began to pour out. I watched as he disappeared into the sea of teenagers coming out of their classes and out of the front doors, flooding onto the school courtyard.

All I could do was stand there in front of that big building, smiling like a goofy idiot. I skipped to the subway that day.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

Whoo… Wow! THIS IS LATE! Ahhaa… -looks around nervously-

-gets millions of stones chucked at her-

I'm so sorry this took so long… So sorry, so sorry, so sorry. We got some development here, at least. Lo siento to all of you RikuSora fans out there lol This chapter was totally focused on Axel and Roxas.

One of the stories I was reading from, like, a year ago, finally updated. Yeesh! I hope I don't do that and make you guys wait a whole year for another chapter! XD

I guess there's not much I can say… Hope you enjoyed the long-awaited chapter! Thanks so much for being so patient. Good karma for you! Lol

NOW REVIEW!!!!! It's what fuels me. No reviews no story. You know what to do!!

oXoXoXo

References:

"+" - If you've never seen these posters before with all the animals, it's basically 5 or 6 animals lined up and all of them have cigarettes in their mouths. The poster says, "If they don't look cool doing it, neither do you." Or something along the lines of that. I've seen it in, like, 4 different languages lol.


	11. Battle of the Sparkles

**Disclaimer: Eh. Still a no.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 11; Battle of the Sparkles**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

Not much to say today, except that somebody got suspended for writing names in a fake Death Note somewhere in Virginia if you didn't hear about that yet. Lol Poor kid.

From animenewsnetwork:

_The Franklin Military Academy in Richmond, Virginia suspended a senior this week for reportedly having a list of his classmates' names in a book called "Death Note," a reference to the Japanese suspense manga and anime of the same name. Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ooba created this story about a boy who finds a notebook with which he can put people to death by writing their names._

It made me laugh.

On another note, I've recently hooked myself onto a new obsession… SOUTH PARK!

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **Following Padfoot's Pawprints, raven.in.the.sky, and mornir-brightflame **FOR REVIEWING!!! X3 I know the last chapter was sucky, but you guys still reviewed. I LOVE YOU!

Bloop,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

That day at lunch, I stormed up to Riku's table without any hesitation. I was going to give him a piece of my mind for trying to steal the spotlight from me!

"Riku! I wouldn't have thought the least of it, but I have had an epiphany! A realization! An… An… enlightenment!" I pointed a fierce finger into the face of the enemy before he could take the next french fry into his mouth. He raised his eyebrow and put the potato stick back onto his lunch tray.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Sora. What are you talking about?" He wiped his hand on a napkin. That damn prince thought he could hide his sloppiness by wiping his hands on a _napkin_ instead of his _pants_?! I'll show him!

"I challenge you to a match," I put two fists onto my hips and glared down at him. I thought I looked pretty scary.

"Oh?" It seemed I had suddenly peaked Riku's interest. "A match, huh? What kind of a match are we talking here?"

"Let's see if this rings a bell: The more _sparkles_ the better," I twitched my eyebrows upwards twice and watched as Riku stood up from his seat at his table.

"It's on," he smirked.

First, I started with a simple wink.

Riku countered this with a flip of his hair. I could have sworn that sparkles came flying out of it. I stood in my place, stunned for a little while.

"Sora!" I heard a voice from the quickly forming crowd. "Stay focused! You can do it!" It was Kairi! Kairi was cheering me on! _Yes! _I thought to myself, putting my game face on. _I can do it! No stupid pretty boy like Riku is going to take me down!_

"What are you waiting for, Sora?" Riku asked slyly. Him and his rhetorical questions! How dare he!

"Hmph," I said and ran a hand through my hair in a very _sexy_ manner.

"Ha!" Riku laughed, putting his hand on his hip. "Is that all you got? What do you say to… this?" Suddenly Riku had swooped up right next to me, encircling my waist with an arm and pulling me up close to his face. Our noses were merely inches apart. My eyes widened, but his stayed calm and half lidded, looking down at me. "Let's see you beat that, Sora."

The next thing I knew, I had pushed my face up into his and our lips touched in a hard kiss. The whole crowd gasped. Riku let go of my waist and I stepped a few steps back.

"That's what I thought," Riku just smirked. What? That's what he _thought?_ What was that supposed to mean? He walked over to my side and took my hand, leaning down to kiss me on the lips again. We broke apart and I stared into his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

It was like a comic book with all the sparkles and flowers everywhere.

I put my arms around his neck and got on my tippy-toes, kissing him again. He kissed back and… well, the rest is history.

I can't ensure the safety of all the fangirls that were standing around us. Some of them fainted and some of them got dizzy from blood loss.

Eh. All in a days work.+

oXoXoXo

"SORA!" I stood at my locker and turned around just in time to watch as Kairi zipped past me and after my brother. I wondered what was happening. Down the hall, I decided to eavesdrop.

"Sora!" Kairi bent a little, putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath. Sora had stopped.

"Yeah, Kai?" I noticed a strange daydream-y and absentmindedness in his voice. Huh?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She cried.

"Inorite?" Sora pushed his back against his locker and slid down to sit on the ground. I couldn't tell if he was depressed or just… I don't even know.

"THE FORCES HAVE ALLIED!" Kairi slid down next to my brother and they both stared at the air in front of them, eyes glazed over. Mostly Sora's eyes, but, you know.

"The forces…?" I muttered to myself as I began to approach the two with my binders for the last classes of the day in hand. "What the hell are they talking about...?"

I stopped short, though, when a silver haired male stepped into my line of vision. _What's this?_ I wondered amusingly. I shifted off to the side of the scene to watch. Riku bowed down and extended his hand to Sora. Sora looked up, plastered on this huge grin and put his hand in Riku's gently. _OH. MY. GOD._ I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock and surprise. Riku helped Sora up and pecked him on the cheek, causing the brunet to blush furiously and look down at the ground. Sora totally didn't tell me _anything_ about this.

Not wanting to interrupt their prince and princess, and knowing Sora would tell me about it later, I departed from my spot on the sidelines and quickly walked to my next class.

oXoXoXo

The red light on my cell phone flashed and I looked down at it, wondering who would be texting me in the middle of the day, especially since I never got texts. Ever. Except from Sora. Sometimes.

I flipped the cell phone open under the desk as the teacher at the front of the room rambled on about something that I could just read about in the text book.

ARE YOU IN CLASS

I looked at the sender and nearly slapped my forehead. Of course it was Axel.

WHAT? YEAH DUR IM IN CLASS

I typed in slowly. I wasn't too good with texting or anything to do with tech, for that matter. Not before long, the little mail icon popped up on my cell phone's screen again.

WELL GET OUT. COME ON – I WANNA TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE

Me: NOT AGAIN!!! LOOK I HAVE TO BE IN CLASS K?

DID YOU GET IN TROUBLE LAST TIME YOU SKIPPED?

Me: …

YEAH DIDNT THINK SO.

I scratched my head and sighed. After I got back to school the next day after our little play date – I mean meeting – none of the teachers said anything and no absences showed up on my attendance record. It was strange, but, okay. I guess either somebody accidentally said 'here' when my name was called for attendance or the teacher just overlooked it and marked everyone as present. The next thing I knew, my hand had gone up in the air, asking to go to the nurse's. 'I wasn't feeling well.'

I swear. It was totally involuntary.

oXoXoXo

"Oh, hey," Axel suave voice made its way into my ear. "Look who's back out of school again?"

We were standing right outside of the school grounds, out of sight and around the corner. There was a hill that was right beside Twilight School, closed off by trees, that many people thought might be a land fill or something. I mean, who would put a random hill next to a school, right?

"Shut up," I grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Not much. I was just bored," Axel took a seat down on the nice green grass. It had to be a land fill – how else would it be so well fertilized, right? Yeah, I have no idea what I'm talking about. "Did you know that ostriches' eyes are bigger than their brains?"

"What? Seriously?" I took my seat next to the fiery-headed boy and we both stared up at the sky through the broad hole the trees encircled. I realized I had never actually been to this hill before.

"Yeah, but I also heard it doesn't matter how big your brain is. It doesn't say too much about how smart you are or anything," Axel continued.

"Yeah, but if you have a small brain, you don't have too many brain cells and that means you can't store as much information in your brain, so a bigger brain is obviously a lot more helpful," I countered.

"It's all in comparison, though. I mean, ostriches, compared to other ostriches, are… intelligent…? Yeah. I kind of lost my train of thought there," Axel stuck out his tongue and leaned back to lie on the grass. I swept my gaze to my side to see him. He was really tall and really skinny. He wasn't wearing any fancy-smancy clothes, just a plain black t-shirt with a few white stripes in abstract places scattered over it. His pants were ripped and torn. You could tell they weren't the store-bought, 'professionally-ripped' jeans, but real raggedy, worn out blue jeans. It gave Axel a sense ruggedness and… care-freeness.

Something that I realized I really didn't have.

"Hey, Axel?"

"What?"

"Why did you think I was gay?"

Axel laughed heartily and his body rocked on the lush grass. "I can't believe you're comfortable asking me that." He grinned at me and folded his hands behind his head.

"Well… Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, Roxy-poo." Axel raspberried at me and started to get up. He turned away from me and stretched out his arms and body. He brushed off the back of his pants and I couldn't help but find myself staring. I looked away and jumped up right when he turned back around, though. How weird would that be if I was caught looking at his butt after I asked such an awkward question like that…? I looked down at my feet, blushing.

Oh. He never did answer my question.

When I looked up again, though, Axel was already striding out of the other side of the forest boundary thing. I jogged after him and let it drop…

…for now.

oXoXoXo

"Sora!" I heard somebody call.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" I showed a perfect set of white teeth. We were at Kairi's locker, as usual, but this time with a new addition.

MY BOYFRIEND! BUDUM YEAH!

"You leaving already, Sora?" Riku leaned down and whispered into my hair. I giggled like a little school girl.

"Yeah. Roxas is a real freak about that stuff," I replied. "We always have to get home at a certain time and everything." I looked up at the silver-haired male and stared into his eyes for a while.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Roxas, standing next to Kairi. He rolled his eyes and made a grab for my wrist.

"Come on Sora. We need to talk." Before I knew what was going on, I was being dragged away from my lover and out of the school by my evil big brother AKA my stand-in mom.

"NOOO!!!" I cried as Riku let go of my hand and waved good-bye to me alongside Kairi. I swear I was about to cry. It was Friday and that meant I wasn't going to see Riku for an entire weekend! "…NOOO!!!" I screamed even louder.

"Shut the hell up, Sora!" Roxas growled.

oXoXoXo

"He what!?" Roxas was driving as we sped home from school.

"Yeah. So now we're together!"

"Well, gee. That was fast," he rolled his eyes again.

"We were meant to be, don't you see?" I slumped into my passenger seat up front and sighed.

"Well, I really can't guarantee much of a relationship if it happened that fast, you know."

"When destiny calls, there's nothing stopping it!" I was saying a lot more cheesy lines than usual. I was in _love_. Oh, you see? There it goes again.

"I bet you 15 bucks you can't stay together for… until Spring Break," Roxas wagered.

"30 bucks says I can, bitch!" I declared as I straightened myself up from my seat.

"You calling me a bitch, Sora!? 'CAUSE I'M NOT GAY!" What an insecure fellow. He just won't admit it.

"What does that have to do with being gay?" I stated more than asked. "Somebody's obviously got something sitting on their brain at the moment…" I taunted him.

"We're home. Get out," Roxas glared at me as he put the car into park and flung open the door.

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

More is coming. Promise.

Well, only if I get some reviews. –hint hint-

oXoXoXo

References:

+ - A reference to a Will & Grace episode where the gang dresses up as characters in the Sound of Music and watch the musical on stage. Karen stereotypes gays by saying that when they get hit in the head by a flying object they just say, "Eh. All in a day's work." (Like it happens all the time.)


	12. Are You Gay?

**Disclaimer: … YEAH! No.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**WARNING WARNING: Lime in this chapter. Remember, kids, this is a T rated fanfic, so I'm not about to get… Well, you know.**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 12; Are you gay?**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

I'm warning you guys… LIME! LIME! LIME!

Consider this as my very late Christmas present and my rather early New Years present. All I have to say about my Christmas: I got a Rubik's Cube. YES, THAT'S RIGHT! And I KNOW HOW TO SOLVE IT NOW! –so excited-

Hope you guys all had a merry, merry Christmas!

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **mornir-brightflame, d00m l3m0n, Following Padfoots Pawprints, **_**eternalxsky**_**, raven.in.the.sky, DemmyandZexy-RoxerzmyBoxerz **FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Merrily,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"Look, Sora. We've talked about this so many times already," Roxas sighed and put his keys on the kitchen table. He closed his eyes and bent his head down.

"We _so_ have never talked about this. Every single time you avoid the question!" I argued.

"I do not! I answer you very straightforward. I say, NO, I'M NOT GAY," Roxas countered forcefully, whipping his head up and glaring me down.

"Well, you've never _talked_ about it!" I put both of my hands on my hips and glared back.

"I'm sure I have!" Roxas crossed his arms defiantly.

"_Roxas, are you gay?"_

"_WHAT? NO!"_

"_Hey, Roooxas."_

"_What?"_

"_Are you a homosexual?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Roooxas?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Are you g-"_

"_NO, SORA!"_

"_Roooxas…"_

"_NO."_

"YOU HAVE _SO_ NOT TALKED ABOUT IT!"

"HAVE, TOO! YOU LIAR!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"HAVE –"

"Hiya, kids. How's it going?" Cloud walked into the room and went straight to the fridge after a brief half-wave sort of thing towards us. He cracked open the door and dug through the contents of the freeze machine. He came back out with a piece of bread dangling from his teeth and the new strawberry cake Linda had bought for us.

"Hiya, Cloud," I greeted him. "Roxas here just won't come out of the closet," I waved a hand in the general direction of my brother as I waltzed over to the silverware drawer in the kitchen.

"Don't drag Cloud into this, Sora!"

I pulled open the drawer and took out 2 forks, handing one to Cloud and sticking the other one in my mouth.

"Hey, get me one, too!" I took the fork out of my mouth and plunged into the cake. "Immature little brat," Roxas grunted before getting his own fork.

"You know, Roxas –"

"Don't even start, Cloud," Roxas glared at him then shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth.

But I could see it in his eyes. He was thinking about Axel the entire time.

oXoXoXo

The little red light on my phone flashed once. Twice. Three times…

I flipped open the phone to find the little mail icon jumping up and down on the small screen.

WHATRE YOU UP TO ROXAS

I rolled my eyes and punched in my response.

GO AWAY AXEL

I snapped the phone shut and stuck it back into my pocket, trying to put my attention on the board. It was really, really hard to focus in class nowadays. My eyes wandered back down to my pocket to find the little red light blinking furiously at me.

I slid the phone back out of my pocket quietly and opened the screen again.

AW COME ON LETS GO DO SOMETHING

I ALREADY SKIPPED 2 DAYS. THATS ALL IM GOING TO SKIP GO AWAY!!!

IM TURNING MY PHONE OFF

And I did. I really needed to just get through my Senior Year. Seriously.

But the next thing I knew, my finger was skimming the power button on the little piece of plastic and the screen lit up with life. Of course the little mail icon began to jump around in the middle of the screen again. Of course.

HEY GUESS WHAT

WHAT

I GOT A JOB AND I START ON MONDAY!

WHERE AT?

YOUR SCHOOL

WHAT!?

There was no response after that. I waited and waited for the little mail icon to pop back up or the little red light to start flashing, but nothing happened. Axel! That bastard! What did he mean he got a job at my school? NO WAY IN HELL!

NO. WAY.

But he did. He really did.

oXoXoXo

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Potterbee smiled sweetly as she adjusted herself on the small couch. God, was she fat. I could just imagine doctors trying to give her a shot, but the needle was too short to go through all those layers of… of plump! But today I had something to talk about.

"Hi, Mrs. Potterbee…" I drawled out as I sat down in my usual small white chair. It was a comfy chair, really. A bit, uh, isolated, but comfy nonetheless.

"So, how has your week been going, hm?" She leaned back to rest her layers of fat on the back of her chair. The only thing I could think about was how her husband got around to having sex with her. Did they ever have sex? Was it even possible?

"Oh, uh, it's been great," was the automated response. I shook my head. No, it had not been a great week. "Actually, it hasn't been all too great of a week."

This sparked Mrs. Potterbee's interest and she immediately straightened herself up in her seat.

"Oh, really, now?" She tried to rouse a response.

"Yeah. My brother keeps telling me that I'm gay and there's this creepy redhead pedophile on the loose and he's been texting me and I went to hang out with him and I actually had a lot of fun," I began. The 'creepy redhead pedophile on the loose' caught her attention and I saw her eyes bug out as soon as I hit those words, but she stayed silent. Therapists are supposed to let you talk after all. "So anyways – Apparently this redhead pedo got a job at my school and he's starting work tomorrow: Monday. I don't know what the job is and I've been texting him back and asking him, but he's not responding to my texts and I'm just really dying of curiosity and anxiety because I don't want him to be the principle or something stupid like that, right?"

"Uh, honey…" Mrs. Potterbee couldn't help but interrupt. "I really don't think you should be having _any_ contact with… creepy redhead pedophiles." She scrunched up her nose and shook her head, 'that's a no-no'.

"Look, he's not actually a real pedophile on the loose or anything and I mean he's actually a pretty nice guy. I mean he didn't ask me for money or anything when he ran out of money for buying hot dogs for us and I was really surprised and stuff and it kind of made me realize how nice of a guy he is and I really don't know what I should do because Sora keeps saying that I'm gay and this guy thinks I'm gay, too and I'm seriously not gay, okay? I mean, I may like to eat Fruit Snacks but that has nothing to do with me being fruity or something, right? So, anyways, this redhead ped- no, not a pedophile – just your average unemployed-but-now-employed-starting-work-on-Monday 18 year old - when I'm with him I feel like I can talk about anything and everything and I just don't know what to say about that because, to me, he's nothing more than a nuisance and I really don't like him at all, you know? I don't like him! I… I hate him! He's so annoying and I met him at Cloud Café last Sunday and he seemed like a really cool guy and he's got these really awesome black triangle tattoos on his face –"

"Oh, my!"

"And he wears red eyeliner –"

"Goodness!"

"And he's got this really fiery red hair –"

"Dyed?!"

"And these beautiful, amazingly deep green eyes that I can't stop thinking about."

"Dearest…" Mrs. Potterbee leaned over. "You've just fallen in love."

"I'M NOT GAY, THOUGH!" I shouted.

"Nah-ah-ah," she swished her finger through the air. "Roxas you need to slowly admit it to yourself, alright honey? Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me."

"But… But I'm not gay!" I said frantically. Was this woman crazy?! I wasn't gay! I liked girls! Girls! Not GUYS! GIRLS! NAKED GIRLS WITH BOOBIES AND ALL THAT.

"It's alright, honey. Now let's talk about how to get you out of that closet," Mrs. Potterbee began, a smile spreading across her face. Now that I had let all that information slip I really regretted saying anything. I wanted to get out of there. I looked up at the clock with wide eyes to find it was only 11:12:07 AM. My therapy session ended at 12! I mentally pulled out all my hair.

"The first step is to admit that you are gay…" I zoned out, because no way in hell was I ever, EVER, going to admit I was gay.

When I got out and drove over to _Destiny's Therapy_ to pick up Sora, I realized I was 2 minutes late.

oXoXoXo

Sunday night was a hectic one for me. I was dying of anxiousness thinking about Monday morning. I really did not want to go to school to find out what job Axel had acquired. The result of all the stress and anxiousness was a small cold that turned into a fever in one night. On Monday morning I could barely move when the alarm clock started to blast _Bleed It Out _by Linkin Park. Not that I could ever move in the mornings. Or open my eyes for that matter.

"Agh…" I groaned. "Go away…" Sora popped his head into the doorway as usual.

"Wake up, sleepy head! School starts soon!" He sang in his annoying sing-song voice.

"Please, no… I don't want to go… to school today…" I pulled the covers slowly over my head. I was freezing cold, but the blankets weren't helping in the least.

"Come on, Roxas!!" Sora skipped into the room like he did every morning and tugged on the covers. "Wake up and get dressed! It's Monday mor-ning!" He tried to sing.

"Sora. Do me a favor… Don't sing… Please. And plus…" I tried to curl into an even tighter ball. "I really don't feel good this morning… Call the school and tell them I'm not coming…"

"What? Liar. Come ooon," Sora started to shake my shoulders gently as I stayed in my cocoon of non-warmth. I felt like the heat was dying inside my body. There was probably an ice age happening in there and all the bacteria was getting frozen by the ice storms…

"…" I began to fall back asleep, waiting for the pounding in my head to stop and the cold in my body to go away. "I'm… serious… Call…"

"Roxas…?" Sora asked cautiously, sounding very concerned. He hesitantly put a hand out to feel my forehead as he took his other hand to feel his own. "HO-SHIT, MAN!"

"Nngh…?"

"You're burning up! I can't even touch your forehead. It's like a stove turned on high!" Sora cried, panic-stricken. God… His voice pierced my head and I swear my head would've snapped into two pieces of an empty shell. Then it would fall on the ground and ker-plunk… I started to dream about 2 pieces of a head falling onto the ground… _ker-plunk_. "I'm calling the school, alright? Do you want me to stay and take care of you?"

"I'll… be… okay…" I said slowly. WHY WASN'T I HEATING UP? IT WAS LIKE THE SNOWSTORM OF ICELAND DECIDED TO RAID MY ROOM OR SOMETHING. "Linda…"

"Yeah, I'll just get Linda to stay here, okay?!" Sora turned his head towards the door. "Linda!" he called out to the hallway.

"Yes, milord?" Linda stepped into plain view right outside the doorway. She was always nearby, not to mention paid very well.

"Linda, please call the school and tell them that Roxas is sick with a fever and he can't come to school today. I need to go today, though. I have a test I need to take. Take care of Roxas for me, please?"

"Of course, milord," Linda bowed slightly. Sora looked back down at me.

"Get some rest and eat some of Glenn's chicken noodle soup," Sora said, genuinely concerned. "You'll feel better in no time. I'm so sorry I can't stay here!"

"Yeah… Just… go to school…" I groaned as I tried to tuck the covers tighter around my body. So… Cold…

"Bye, Roxas! Feel better! You're lucky I now have a boyfriend to pick me up to go to school, huh?" I hadn't even thought about how Sora would have gotten to school. I guess I was somewhat lucky. Well, he could've just had one of the maids or something drive him. Sora didn't know how to drive. There was a very good reason for that, too. Our parents were too afraid to let him out on the roads. You can probably understand why. Sora stood up from my bedside and ran out the door of my room.

"I'll get some medicine for you right away, milord Roxas," Linda said before she departed from the doorway quickly.

"Thanks, Linda…" I mumbled.

oXoXoXo

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone –_

"nnh… Hello?" I answered my phone groggily. I had been in bed all day and had been sleeping for at least 3 hours.

"Roxas? You feeling okay? I hope I didn't pass you my sickness or anything," Hayner's voice sounded from the other side of the line. Hayner had been sick for the past 4 or 5 days with the flu. I hadn't seen him at school all week, but was too caught up in… Axel-business… to call him. He was one of my very, very few friends at school, so it was costly to just ignore him.

"What…? How'd you know I was sick?" I jerked the phone away from my ear and sneezed into my arm. "Ugh…" I groaned.

"Well, I was at school today since I'm pretty decent and all. Sora told me you were sick. Well… After kissing Riku, of course," Hayner said thoughtfully. "Did you know that they –"

"YES. I know they're together. Don't need to remind me," I snarled. "Lucky you… I can't believe I came down with a fever or something."

"Maybe it's not that bad. I mean, you got your flu shots and everything right? Are you jealouuus of Sora for getting –" Hayner was just making idle conversation. I looked up at the clock to see that he was probably in the lunchroom at the moment.

"Mmsure…" I mumbled absentmindedly into the phone, not really paying attention to the conversation. "Hey, where are Pence and Olette at?" I hadn't seen Pence in a while, not to mention Olette.

"Oh, they're still out. It's only a week before winter break and they decide to just make a run for it? I don't think so! Doesn't that just _tick_ you off?!" Hayner growled into the phone. "Oh, and you do know that Naminé is back in town, right?"

"…"

"Roxas?"

"Don't remind me of her," I said, annoyed.

"You know, she's not as bad as you –"

"Where did Pence and Olette go for vacation again?" I already knew the answer. Pence had flown off to Radiant Garden. He said his parents had been there last winter and it was really pretty when it snowed. Snowed what? Puffs of smoke? That place was so beaten down the last time I went there. I remembered that Cloud had gone there for a little while before. Oh, it must have been that time when he disappeared for a year or so. Olette had gone to Atlantica to see their annual waterworks show and go to their whole water festival and all that. I never really liked water much, anyhow. She said after going to Atlantica she'd probably go to The Land of Dragons for this other Asian festival thing. That's just too many festivals, if you ask me. Way too much human contact, 24/7.

"You don't remember? Pence went to Radiant Garden and Olette went to Atlantica," Hayner said, not believing I could forget something like that. I just didn't want to think of Naminé at the moment. That was too much trouble for me.

"Oh, yeah…" I said in a not-very-convincing voice. "So, what's for lunch today?" I turned on my side and supported myself with my arm. I wasn't feeling too bad anymore. A runny nose was all I could really feel at the moment.

"Some disgusting macaroni junk. Oh my god, Kairi's coming this way. I'll call you back later," Hayner whispered hastily into the phone. Before he hung up I could hear him faintly saying, "Hey, Kairi…" I had forgotten how much Hayner liked Kairi. I supposed that it was only because she was the most popular girl in school. He had asked me to get her phone number so many times or hook up a date for the two of them since he knew that Sora and Kairi were "BFFs FOREVER" if that made any sense. Best Friends Forever Forever? Yeah… It doesn't make sense to me either.

I sighed and closed my cell phone, setting it on the table. I rolled back over onto my back and stared at my blank white ceiling. I just wanted to get better soon. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders again and fell back asleep. Sleep cures everything. Oh, and so does chicken noodle soup. Yum.

They say laughter is the best medicine. I care to disagree. Sleep and chicken noodle soup are the best medicine.

Right?

oXoXoXo

"Roxas?" Sora stumbled into the room and dropped his backpack on the ground. He slid on his knees to my bed side in a frenzied manner, putting his hands together, ready to pray. "AAHH!! ROXAS!! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! I NEVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FAMILY!"

"Oh, shut up, Sora," I flipped the covers off my shoulders and sat up. I was feeling a LOT better. I concluded that 12 hours away from human society was enough to cure any man. "Look, see? I'm all better."

"What? No way. Are you sure? The dizziness is probably going to hit you like a bullet now…" he stared at me, waiting. "… Any day now…" I stared back at him, feeling better than ever. "…now…?"

"No, Sora, because I'm all better now," I swear I saw a look of disappointment in his eyes for a second. "Oh, ha," I laughed. "You just don't want me to drive you to school anymore, do you?"

"I- what? Wh- how? No! I- HA! No!" Sora chuckled nervously.

"I can read you like an open book, Sora. It's alright. I can go to school myself…" I trailed off a little at the end. Huh. Was that a feeling of regret? I shook it off my shoulders. Who needed extra baggage to carry to school like your sociable, interesting, loving, caring, funny brother? I frowned. I change my mind too much, too quickly, I decided.

"Well, what are you going to do about your drawing class? Did you call the teacher?" Sora asked. My eyes widened and I pulled on my hair. I totally forgot about that!

"Not to worry, milord Roxas. I already made the call," Linda chimed in from the door. My shoulders relaxed and I smiled.

"Thanks so much, Linda. You're always on top of everything," I scratched my head and laid back down into the warmth of the bed. I wasn't sick anymore but the bed felt very comfortable and we all know that that's all it takes to get you sleeping again.

"Err, milord," Linda sounded again. "I think we may need to change the sheets for you. We don't want the germs to get back into your system." Oh. Smart. I told you she was always on top of everything.

"Oh, okay," I said as I rolled slowly, reluctantly, out of my bed. Sora stood up from his kneeling spot and put his thumbs in his pocket.

"Uhh, Roxas… If you don't mind…" He scratched his head and tilted his head.

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. Go to your new boy toy. Introduce us sometime, I guess," I laughed.

"Anytime," Sora smiled and began to turn for the door.

"Oh, and… thanks," I said, a footnote at best.

"Ha. You don't even need to say it. You're my brother for Disney's sake," Sora chuckled and left the room. "See ya, Roxas!" was all I heard as he turned out the door.

It was a light, happy atmosphere. I wanted to save it and savor it, but the next thing I knew, I was getting another text message.

oXoXoXo

I was seriously very, very worried! Had poor Roxas fallen dead? I should hope not! It was my first day working at Twilight School and he didn't even show up to greet me, give me a hug, or a kiss… I frowned.

I fished out my cell phone from my back pocket and began a text to him. I had to make sure he was still alive, you know?

HEY HOW COME YOU DIDNT COME TO SCHOOL

I waited a bit. From the very first time I had texted Roxas, I realized how slow of a typer he was. No kidding. The kid was practically from the Stone Age. I leaned on the back of the bench at the subway station and waited for the phone to vibrate again, signaling a response. I bent my knee and put my foot on the edge of the bench. I picked at a loose strand on my ripped black jeans. They were FLARE jeans! Fitted to the knee and baggy thereafter. My favorite pair. The phone began to vibrate and I quickly sat up straight again.

I WAS SICK AND I DIDNT WANT TO SEE YOU

That was pretty mean.

WHAT? IM HURT ROX

I frowned and pressed the green Send button. At least he remembered that I had gotten a job at his school. I picked at my jeans for a bit more.

WHAT JOB DID YOU GET ANYWAYS

I started to laugh, but seeing the rather scared old lady sitting next to me, decided against it. My big brother, Reno had helped me out and got me a job at Twilight School. I knew the name sounded rather familiar and I realized why. He was the freaking principle of the school. I told him about my problem with the whole 'lack-of-dough' thing and he talked to his secretary, Rude, who hooked me up with a small job at the school. Well, at least for a little while. It would have to do for now. I'd find another job at some local oriental restaurant later. I could always leech off of Demyx for a little longer. At least he had a FUN job. Well, for him, at least.

IF YOU COME TO SCHOOL YOULL FIND OUT

I texted Roxas back and closed the phone, seeing as my train had come. I took out my beaten down mp3 player and detached myself from the outside world with a pop of the ear buds. Unfortunately I had no iPod or Zune or whatever kids were listening to these days. I didn't have enough money, but you can't separate a man and his music. Illegally downloaded music, but! Nonetheless, still music.

I sat down in one of the seats on the train as it zoomed its way back to Avenue 8.

oXoXoXo

"HEYYY! OUR WORKING MAN OF THE HOUSE IS HOME!" I was greeted as soon as I opened my apartment door. Demyx twirled around the kitchen in an apron, holding a tray of… were those COOKIES?

"COOKIES!" I screamed in joy. "What's the occasion?" I said, reaching for one.

"Nuh-uh. None for you. They're for me and Larxene. Hmph!" He stuck his tongue out at me and moved the tray to his side. Turning he yelled, "LARXENE! THE COOKIES ARE DONE!"

"Whee!" Larxene flew into the room, her antennas trailing close behind. Today she was wearing a black tube top, exposing her bare tummy, a pair of shiny black pants with hot pink stripes down the side and short pink and black striped arm warmers. Where did she get her clothes from?! I couldn't help but wonder. "Chocolate Chip Cookies!" She grinned evilly at me. "And none for the perverted redhead."

The two blondes jumped over to the beaten up couch and sat down, switching on the TV.

"Aww come on you guys," I took off my jacket and put it on the kitchen table, along with my mp3 player. "I'm the working man of the house remember? I should get some cookies, too!" I walked slowly over to the three in the small living room. "Yes?"

"NO!" they both shouted before bursting in a fit of giggles. Well, mostly Demyx. Larxene was more like cackling maniacally.

"Pleeease?" I begged in a very fake, exaggerated voice. "I'll give you a blowjob later, Demyx," I tried to bargain. It was an empty trade of course.

"L. O. L! Ewww! Gross! Axel, you perv! Here, just take one!" he shoved the tray in my face and laughed. "I was going to give you one anyways." He stuck his tongue out and I took some off the tray. "Hey! I said one!"

I dropped my butt on the couch and sunk in next to Larxene. "Ahhh," I sighed. "Tomorrow, Roxas is coming to school for sure!" I grinned.

"Then what? Are you going to rape him?" Larxene looked at me, scooching a bit away from me.

I just looked at her.

"…Nooo," was all I could say.

oXoXoXo

"Hey did you guys see the new nurse yet?" I heard somebody gossip in the hall. New nurse? I hadn't heard about that yet. "He's fucking HOT!"

Aha, it's a he.

Wait.

I stopped abruptly and a small girl crashed into my back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," I grumbled and she walked past me angrily.

I could've dropped my books, but that would've hurt my feet and my papers would have gone everywhere, so I decided against the dramatic effect. I turned around to see the office, which I had passed not more than a few seconds ago. I walked cautiously towards the door and opened it, seeing our redhead principle.

"AAH!" I yelped. I really did almost drop my books that time. Reno turned to look at me in surprise. Everybody just called him Reno. He insisted.

"Got a problem, kid?" he looked at me.

"Uh… No. You just kind of reminded me of somebody else, is all," I said nervously. I had to see who the new nurse was. I swear to god, it if was…

I gulped. "I'm not really feeling well. Can I please see the nurse?"

"You got the hots for him?" Reno chuckled. I blushed madly.

"I- what?!"

"Yeah, sure. Just go over there," he pointed to the clinic door. It was closed, waiting to reveal the new nurse. Who was a he. Who was, coincidentally, hired very soon after Axel had said he was getting a job at my school.

"Thanks…" I said, walking cautiously towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and squeezed my eyes shut. This was the moment of truth. _Please don't let it be him. PLEASE don't let it be him. _I opened my eyes and turned the knob. It was a rather dark room and only the little table light was turned on, emitting a small glow. The door behind me shut by itself and I looked around and waited for my eyes to adjust.

"…Axel?" I asked the air.

"YEEK! NO WAY!" A figure from the shadows pounced, made me finally lose my grip on my books and landed on top of me on one of the nearby beds. "Roxas!!" the mysterious figure squealed.

I sighed in defeat. I was pinned to the bed anyways. "Axel…? Is that you? Get off of me."

"So what's up with you? Not feeling all too well anymore? Still a bit sick?" he asked excitedly.

"Look, I just had to… Nothing. It's nothing. I don't know even know what I'm doing here. Get off of me," I grumbled, trying to find an excuse for coming to the office in the first place. "How did you get this job anyways? You've never done anything with health and junk. Well, at least I don't think you have."

"I'm substituting and I have…" Axel leaned down and whispered into my ear, "…connections."

"Axel… Get… off. I'm not gay! And especially not gay for you!" I said harshly.

A tongue licked my earlobe and I gasped quietly. "Is that your final answer, Roxas?"

"Yes – now get o-ahh!" He nibbled gently on my ear.

"'Cause those sounds beg to differ," he started kissing down my neck.

"Nnh… Axel… I'm… not… into homosexual… p-practices…" I tried to get out as best as I could. It was hard. It was _very_ hard. "Stop it… Stop—" My lips were captured in a swift kiss.

"You need to shut up for a bit," Axel purred. "And just admit it already." He started pushing up my shirt and kissed me again, tongue begging for entrance. I tried to resist. I really did. You have no idea how hard I tried to resist, but the next thing you knew, my mouth was open and the taste of cinnamon invaded my mouth.

"Mmnn…" I moaned into his mouth. The kiss was broken as my shirt came sliding off. Axel threw it onto another bed and leaned right back down to suck on my lip again. His mouth started moving down my neck and onto my chest. "Axel… S-stop…" was all I could manage. "I'm n-not… gay…"

"Is that still your answer, Roxy? 'Cause that-," he licked one of my nipples, "-isn't going to get you the million dollar prize sitting right on your lap."

"Bi?" I breathed out.

"No-no-no," Axel put his hand to my cheek. "Try again," he used his other hand and started pushing down the edge of my pants.

"Nngh… Bi… is as far… as I'm going…" his hand moved even further down and it lightly touched the quickly forming tent in my pants. "Ah!" I gasped.

"The million dollars aren't going any further till you say the magic words…" through half-lidded eyes, I saw Axel smirk. He touched ever so slightly again.

"I… I'm gay – Just- just do it already!" I panted, breathless.

"What? I don't think the audience heard you," Axel loved to tease. He _loved_ to tease. GOD I HATED HIM!

"I'm gay! I'm a homosexual! I like boys!" I said angrily.

"That's exactly-,"Axel placed a kiss on my snarled lips."-what I wanted to hear."

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

OAO I have nothing else to say.

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!! X3 Hope the chapter was worth the wait I put you guys through earlier. The story can only get better from this point on.

-grins-

REVIEW OR THE SMEX GETS IT!

oXoXoXo

References:

Roxas' cell phone ring tone is _I'm Just A Kid_ by Simple Plan


	13. On the Next Episode of LOST

**Disclaimer: Well, let me put it this way – If I did own it, there'd be a little more than necessary amounts of cross-dressing.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**WARNING WARNING: Lime follow-up in this chapter. At the very beginning.**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 13; On the Next Episode of LOST**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

GAHA! I updated… Within 2 weeks! WHOA! After this chapter is midterm week… Forgive me for wanting A's in school!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: **mornir-brightflame, d00m l3m0n, If You Get My Drift, Tubular Fox, Kurotorachan, DemmyandZexy-RoxersmyBoxerz, anime-lova-xoxo **FOR REVIEWING. YOU ARE ALL FANTASTICAL PEOPLE! XD

In good health (wtf?),

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

"_Mmnn…" I moaned into his mouth. The kiss was broken as my shirt came sliding off. Axel threw it onto another bed and leaned right back down to suck on my lip again. His mouth started moving down my neck and onto my chest. "Axel… S-stop…" was all I could manage. "I'm n-not… gay…" _

"_Is that still your answer, Roxy? 'Cause that-," he licked one of my nipples, "-isn't going to get you the million dollar prize sitting right on your lap."_

"_Bi?" I breathed out._

"_No-no-no," Axel put his hand to my cheek. "Try again," he used his other hand and started pushing down the edge of my pants._

"_Nngh… Bi… is as far… as I'm going…" his hand moved even further down and it lightly touched the quickly forming tent in my pants. "Ah!" I gasped._

"_The million dollars aren't going any further till you say the magic words…" through half-lidded eyes, I saw Axel smirk. He touched ever so slightly again._

"_I… I'm gay – Just- just do it already!" I panted, breathless._

"_What? I don't think the audience heard you," Axel loved to tease. He loved to tease. GOD I HATED HIM!_

"_I'm gay! I'm a homosexual! I like boys!" I said angrily. _

"_That's exactly-," Axel placed a kiss on my snarled lips."__-what I wanted to hear." _

"Axel?" I heard Reno call from the other side of the door. My head was getting so dizzy, I couldn't even think about what to do if he came in right then. My cheeks were flushed pink and I was half naked, not to mention breathless and underneath the school's temporary nurse. "Axel… Are you banging the poor boy?"

I felt Axel lift his head up and saw him turn towards the door. "No, you dumbass. I'm treating a very sick patient, here." Was Axel allowed to call his own boss a dumbass? Wasn't that kind of against the rules or whatever?

"Uh-huh. Okay. I'll leave you two alone, then," Reno's smirk could be heard from a mile away. He obviously wasn't buying this.

"Shit," Axel looked back down at me. "He's going to come in here any second. We'll have to continue this at a later date," he said with an annoyed tone hinting in his voice. He lifted his upper body and looked down at his handiwork… then started to laugh.

"What?!" I glared at him, a deeper scarlet spread over my cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, laughter dying down a bit. "You just look so vulnerable and cute in all your sexy gloriousness." He put his hands on my chest and leaned pack down to place a kiss on my lips. He missed, though, when I moved my head to the side. He lifted himself up again. "Adorable."

"Sh-shut up, pervert," I said, not even attempting to hide how embarrassed I was. He climbed off the bed and straightened his white shirt, smirking the entire while. I was so tired and defenseless, not to mention worn out. And we hadn't even done anything! Thank god I was still a virgin. Then I was startled as I realized something.

THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS. STOLEN BY A PERVERTED, MADE ME CONFESS I WAS GAY, REDHEADED, IDIOTIC, EMERALD-EYED, BEAUTIFUL MAN.

I told you I changed my mind too quick, and too easily. I had never kissed Naminé before, just in case you were skeptical. The relationship never got to that point, I guess.

Before I knew what was happening, the covers from another bed were being tugged over my bare chest and the light from the lamp on Axel's desk was being shut off. I watched with droopy eyes as the door was cracked open and Axel stepped out of the clinic, turning around to wink at me before shutting all light out from the room. I couldn't help but feel sleepy as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream.

oXoXoXo

The crowd was cheering as I swayed with the microphone on stage.

_Can't say exactly what it was  
He's not the usual type  
He wore a plain white shirt  
With his blazing red hair  
And a smirk that stretched a mile  
Then he pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
He wrote his number on my hand  
Then he was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man  
_

I could hardly believe what was coming out of my mouth as I sang. What was I singing about? A guy? …Axel?  
_  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another guy  
Who took my breath away  
Then he turned around  
He took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

I realized that the weight really was off my shoulders and that it really wasn't that bad of a morning start. I mean, I came into the nurse's office to check out the new nurse, right? And I mean, what happened…?

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another boy  
_Who took my breath away  
Then he turned around  
He took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

I closed my eyes as I sang one last note and bathed in the surrounding cheers. When I opened them again, I looked down and saw just what I had expected: A guy with blazing red hair, a plain white shirt, and that unmovable smirk. Instead of waking up this time, I actually jumped off the stage to stand right in front of this man. I stood on my tip toes and he bent down as our lips brushed ever so gently. I smiled at the man.

The man who's name was Axel.

oXoXoXo

"Looks like Roxas is having a good dream. He's smiling like crazy," I heard somebody say from my bedside. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep the scene of my dream in my head. I wondered who was talking, but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Hey, wake up, buddy." A hand started to shake me gently.

"Mmph," was all I could respond with. I rolled onto my side, away from the voice.

"Roxas, you've got to wake up. You have classes to go to. The nurse can't write you a pass for the entire day until you actually go home," the voice continued. I cracked open one eye and watched as the person walked around the end of the bed until he had reached the other side, standing right in front of me. Camouflage pants…

"Hayner…?" I looked up slowly, blinking and squinting my eyes. The whole time I was trying to keep the image of me and Axel under the stage lights in my mind.

"Come on, Roxas. You got classes to go to. It's no fair if you get to sleep here the entire day and I have to go to class and sit by myself," Hayner frowned.

"Where's A—" I stopped short. "—the nurse?" I corrected myself. I couldn't have Hayner knowing that just a few moments ago, the school nurse and I were kissing on the very bed I was sleeping on at the moment. He may have been my best friend, but I couldn't tell him I was gay…

I gulped. That thought sounded really, really scary. I tried to get myself to believe that I had just come out of the closet. _I'm. Gay. I'm. Gay._ I chanted in my head.

"I don't know. Why do _you_ care? Let's get out of here. The beds are creeping me out. Imagine if some poor little school girl got raped in here or something," Hayner looked around the room with a grim look on his face. I gulped again.

"Haha…" I faked a chuckle. "That'd be… gross…" I shivered. Was that really suspicious of me? Should I have just kept my mouth shut? I hurriedly threw the blankets off my body and stood up. A cold gust of wind seemed to hit my entire upper body as I stood there. I had forgotten that my shirt had been thrown aside earlier. Hayner turned to look back at me and gave me a once-over. I swear I saw something in his eyes… I blushed as I quickly grabbed my shirt off the bed right next to me, jerkily putting it on. I had to be careful around all the guys. Who knew which one of them was gay as well?! Oh, no! What was I going to do in the locker rooms after PE? I swear my face could have started a blood donating factory. Come get your free nosebled blood here!

It wasn't that I had a bad body or anything, because, quite frankly, my body was actually pretty good. _I_ liked it, at least. I didn't have any flab, but it wasn't like I had no meat at all. I had enough muscle to keep myself slim, but not bulky, and no matter how much cake I ate, I never gained any weight. My arms were slim and I didn't have any chest hair. The fact I had no chest hair had bothered me for a while, but I decided that it was probably hereditary since Sora didn't have any chest hair and my dad didn't have too much, either. But now I was glad I didn't have any. How embarrassing would that have been if Axel had torn off my shirt and saw a huge mass of…HAIR!? I shivered. Ew.

"Let's go, then," I said, laughing nervously. Hayner was awfully close. I put my hands on his biceps and tried to turn him around so we could leave. I couldn't exactly get out of the room if he was in the way.

Hayner opened his mouth and put his finger up, but stopped and shook his head. He turned around and we left the clinic and entered the main office.

"Hi… Reno," I still thought it sounded kind of awkward to call your principle by his first name, but nobody even knew his last name, so I guess there was nothing I could do about it.

"Heya, kid. Feeling… better?" he raised his eyebrows as if he knew something. He… He knew nothing! Fear grew inside of me very quickly as I darted my eyes anywhere but into his.

"Uh… Yes!" I said uncomfortably. "Can I get a nurse's pass so I can go back to class?"

"The nurse just might make a pass for you… if you know what I mean," Reno continued his play on words and I just tried to hide my blush. His secretary, Rude, laughed with him and Reno turned around. "Axel!" he called.

"What is it?" I could hear Axel's voice from another room connected to the office. The hint of annoyance was still in his voice.

"Is that the thanks I get for getting you a job? Get over here and write blondie a nurse's pass," Reno joked. Reno had gotten Axel the job as the nurse? Did they know each other?

"What? Okay…" the tone had lifted a bit and I heard a chair being pushed out. Axel came walking through the door, hands in the pockets of his baggy blue jeans. "Oh, hey, Roxas!" A warm smile spread across his face and he reached out a skinny, long arm to rustle my hair. Then he saw Hayner and his expression totally changed. What was that look?

"Who is… this?" Axel asked me as he stared at Hayner, hand resting on my head. Hayner stared back, eyes zipping back and forth from Axel's face to his hand on my head.

"This is Hayner. He's my best friend," I replied, not really noticing the tension growing between the two. It was mostly coming from Axel, though. Hayner was just confused.

Axel took his hand off my head, eyes never leaving Hayner's face. He took a pen from the desk and slowly edged his eyes away from my friend and onto a pink slip of paper. He scribbled down a few things, then signed it with a messy signature. It looked like a rock star's, I swear.

"See you later, Roxie," Axel had regained about half his composure, still a little wary about Hayner. He looked at me and smirked. "Come back soon." The smirk sent a wave of chills down my spine and I turned around to face to door back to the hallway.

"See you later, _Mr. Nurse_," I tried to emphasize the importance of secrecy. I wasn't sure if Axel had any sense of secrecy in him at all.

oXoXoXo

"Oh, Riiikuuu," I sang as I glided over to my BOYFRIEND (BUDUM YEAH!)'s side. Oh, my man was so beautiful. He was sitting on one of the big silver furnaces up next to the window. His hair was shining with the sunlight dancing on every strand as he looked out on the small courtyard on the other side of the window. He turned to see me and a brilliantly sexy smile spread across his face.

"Lunch time?" Riku asked as I snuggled up next to him on the furnace.

"Yep," I said perkily. "What do you want for lunch today?"

"You," Riku kissed my forehead and then my lips. I giggled.

"You're funny. No, seriously, let's get some lunch. I'm starving. My stomach was growling all through English," I informed him. It was very necessary information when you wanted food. An empty stomach during English was never a good thing.

"No, I'm serious, too," Riku replied, placing a graceful hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his deep, aquamarine eyes.

"KYAAA!!!" We both turned at the same time to see a growing group of ugly girls gathering around us. We exchanged glances of horror.

"AHHH!!!" We made a dash for it and ran to the lunch room, followed by the same group of girls, if not more groups.

Life was not easy being popular and gay!

oXoXoXo

Roxas sat on his bed with his acoustic guitar and hummed to himself. He strummed a chord and took out the pencil behind his ear. He wrote the chord down on the small piece of paper in front of him.

"Hm… I just don't want another…" he hummed the song quietly as he played the notes on the guitar. "No, no. That doesn't work…" he told himself, crossing out a few things on the paper. I zoomed the camera in closer on him as I watched from behind the closet door with Cloud. We tried very hard to suppress our fits of giggles as we watched Roxas write his new song. I had no idea that Roxas was a singer! He never said anything about it and he wasn't part of the school choir or anything.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want…" Roxas stopped playing and scratched his head. "Another minute gone to waste? No... I'm already putting that here…" He played a few chords on the guitar and started over. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste… Yeah! That's it!" Roxas exclaimed as he jotted down the new notes and words on the piece of paper. He grinned like a little kid and then readjusted himself on the mattress of his bed.

"Oh, oh, okay. Here he goes, I think," Cloud whispered in my ear. I made sure the camera was in a good position and zoomed in a bit more so that Roxas was right in the middle of the screen. Roxas began playing his newly written song. It didn't sound half bad.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful so-oul." I knew Roxas had a good singing voice! I knew it! I turned to Cloud with a triumphant look on my face. We both grinned and turned back to the footage on the camera. This was awesome. It was going to be the next hit on YouTube. Smack dab in the middle of the front page!

oXoXoXo

"Your beautiful soul… Yeah…" I finished. I was very proud of my work. It was the first time in a while that I had finished a song. I guess I had been inspired to finish it by… and I hated to admit this, but… Inspired by Axel. I smiled as I sat on my sheets, listening to the resonant sound of the guitar after the last chord was hit. I heard a noise and my head jerked up from looking down at my music. "Who's there?"

I swear I heard a "Shhh" and then a giggle.

"Sora…? Is that you?" I said suspiciously. I swear, if he was planning something… I pushed the guitar off my lap and over onto the bed. "Sora… I know you're here somewhere." Another giggle emerged. I could tell it was from the closet door directly in front of me. I climbed off the bed and walked slowly toward my closet door. I heard a "shit, he's coming over here!" and then a bunch of clunks and metal banging each other quietly. The first thing that raced through my head was, _Are they playing with my belts?_ I shook my head and rethought about the situation as I neared the entrance to my clothing emporium. I froze. A CAMCORDER. I dove for the door knob and yanked it open, watching as the camera lens trailed around a sharp corner.

The chase began.

I started running after the camera lens and eventually, after a few turns around the pants area, the belt area, and the sock area, I saw Sora's entire back and… Cloud's back?! Those two! I growled as I increased my speed. Then Sora disappeared behind my closet door again, entering back into my room. That little rascal! No – those two runts was more like it! I wrenched the door open to find Sora right in my room, ready to escape to the hallway. I chased after him and Cloud all the way down to the living room, yelling the whole time.

"DELETE IT, SORA! YOU GUYS BETTER DELETE THAT VIDEO!" I was getting tired, but unfortunately for me, neither Sora nor Cloud was getting the least bit slower as they ran all around the house. Finally, I had to stop and put my hands on my knees, heaving in copious amounts of air to keep myself alive. When I looked up, both of them were gone and I was left in some part of the house that I'd never been in with no guitar, no music, and no video.

oXoXoXo

Oh my god… Roxas was a beast! He could run forever if he had to. Me and Cloud were getting pretty tired ourselves, but we had to keep our pace so we could discourage my twin. Obviously we were both sugar high and all, but that doesn't add TOO much to your energy. Only about an couple hours or so.

"Did we...pant…lose him?" I collapsed onto a foreign couch that I had never seen before.

"I…pant…think so," Cloud replied, falling down next to me. "Do you think…pant…he'll come…pant…back?"

"Where…pant…the hell…pant…are we!?" I looked all around me to see nothing about the room familiar. Aw man! I was lost in my own house… AGAIN? The last time this happened was in 2nd grade. It took the maid a total of 4 hours to find me. That wasn't too bad of a time, but it was a lot easier for her since I was bawling like crazy. I whipped my head all over the place and stood up. My energy came back very quickly, mind you. I started to walk around, looking in all the doorways leading to the room we were in, but none of them looked familiar. I grabbed my hair and my pupils dilated. "AAAAHHHH!! WE'RE LOST!!" I exclaimed, starting to tear up.

"Sora… Don't do it…" I bit my lip and kept walking around in circles. Cloud was still sitting on the couch, not so quick to gain his energy back. "Sora… We'll get out. Don't worry. I don't want to hear you wailing for another 4 hours like last time. Remem—"

"YES, I REMEMBER!" I started getting frantic. I hated being lost. It was the worst feeling in the world. If I were on an adventure, that would be fine and all since I would have _purposely_ gotten lost, but when I got lost and didn't know which way to go… That was when things got scary.

Cloud pushed himself laboriously off the couch and walked over to me. "Come on," he said, trying to sound comforting. "Let's start making our way out. Let's go this way and see what happens." He pointed to a hallway entrance and I nodded slowly. "It'll be like an adventure. You like adventures, right?" I nodded again, slowly. And with that, we began our adventure.

oXoXoXo

"WHERE AM I!?" I screamed. "SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I plopped down on a chair up against the wall and sighed. This happened to Sora in 2nd grade. After that incident, I never wanted to explore the house with him ever again. I think that was probably the time when I lost all sense of curiosity. We had both gotten lost in the house, separated after Sora had gone too far and too fast for me. I had found my way back to the main living room, but Sora hadn't. The maid had to go find him after I told her what happened.

I looked around me and tried to think about the situation shrewdly. I got up off the chair and walked up the stairs. The upstairs were probably a lot less… well, big. Even if it was just the second floor. Our house had 3 floors above ground and a basement. Nobody ever went to the 3rd floor and we basically treated it like a storage space or an attic, even though we had an attic. I reached the second floor and starting walking down the long hallway. Since I knew all the rooms were single rooms leading to only bathrooms or just another room upstairs, I just kept walking down the hallway. Eventually I found a hallway that looked rather familiar and took a break. I slid my back down against the wall and sat on the ground. I sat for a moment or two before my cell phone began to vibrate and sing.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightma –_

I fumbled with the phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxy," a sickening tattooed redhead sounded from the other side. I scoffed before answering.

"What do you want, Axel?" I replied, beginning to lie down on the carpeting. Some parts of our house had carpeting, some parts didn't. It was one of the tricks of finding out where you were when roaming the house.

"Nothing, I guess. I'm bored. What are you up to?" he said.

"Well, I'm lost in my own house right now… so… yeaaah…"

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Axel said, sounding unsure of what else there was _to_ say. "Wait…You got lost in your own house!? Is that even _possible_?! My God… I had no idea your house was THAT big. I mean I knew it was big and all, but… Big enough to get lost in?! That's crazy…"

"Well, Sora did it in 2nd grade."

"Sheesh…" There was a few seconds of silence before Axel spoke up again. "Need some help?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, I could come over and we could play Marco Polo. I'd be at the front door and you'd be at wherever, right?" Whoa. Axel was smart. I hadn't even thought about that.

"That's a really good i- I mean – That could work, I guess," I told him, not wanting him to think I actually even _thought _for a second that he was smart. No, wait. I already did. Shoot. "Get over here, then! Do you remember where my house is?"

"Um, DUH," he replied. I could hear him getting his jacket on already. His keys jingled noisily as he began walking out of his house. I wondered what kind of house he lived in. He kind of told me _where_ he lived, but not really what the house looked like. Hm…

"Hey, Axel?" I began.

"Hm?"

"What does your house look like?" I asked him.

"Nothing like yours," he laughed. "You should come over and meet my friends."

"Yeah, sure!" I was excited, jerking my body up off the ground and grinning.

"Let me get over _there_ first," Axel laughed. "Gosh, you're like a little kid." I blushed madly.

"Well, get over here then. I don't want to be lost forever," I told him, a bit angry now. Nobody called _me_ a little _kid_!

"I'm already out of the door, Miss Prissy Pants," He informed me. Hmph. Miss Prissy Pants…

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

I have to admit: This was a rather scattered plot chapter… Well, we'll see what happens…

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take a break from writing the fanfic for about 2 weeks, because of Midterms and stuff. Ugh – I know. I hate them, too. I was planning on studying during Christmas/Holiday break, but… Procrastinator Lulu decided to write her fanfic and draw about a million pictures of Roxas in a skirt (lol).

Anyways, though. Hope you liked the chapter!

Oh, look! Something to look forward to…

_Next Chapter: _**Axel helps Roxas get… unlost… and Roxas travels to the world of the suburbs and the **_**real**_** city – with the hobos and stuff. Sora tries to make his and Riku's relationship a bit more interesting. Demyx talks about his long lost past with a certain blueberry-headed man.**

NOW REVIEW! RAWR! YOU MUST!

oXoXoXo

References:

The song Roxas was singing in his dream is a revised (by me) version of _The Best Day of My Life_ by Jesse McCartney  
The song that Roxas writes and sings on his bed is _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney

Please note that almost all the songs Roxas will sing in this story will be by Jesse McCartney.


	14. Nono Drama

Disclaimer: Well, let me put it this way – If I did own it, there'd be a little more than necessary amounts of cross-dressing

**Disclaimer: Well, let me put it this way – If I did own it, there'd be a little more than necessary amounts of cross-dressing.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 14; No-no Drama**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

Oh god Oh god – please don't kill me. I have been gone for… a very long time, now. To tell you the truth, I think this is the first time I've ever hit a writer's block (since I'm not exactly all that great of a writer and all) so please forgive me. I had to put this on the backburner AGAIN so I could focus on my studies and go to Las Vegas (spring break) and midterms and all that… Sorry…

Here – just take the story!!

THANK YOU TO: **Tubular Fox, Kurotorachan, If You Get My Drift, DemmyandZexy-RoxerzmyBoxerz, anime-lova-xoxo, TheOptimisticPessimist, **_**eternalxsky,**_** Chiba.Kun, raven.in.the.sky, **_**MiNoRiTy5472,**_** mornir-brightflame, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, Lyra Su, **_**RampagingParrot, Anonymous, LynxFire,**_** Ipeelyourbanana8'D, switchboxroxrox, **and **Avoocado** FOR REVIEWING!

Deeply sorry,

Lovely Lulu

"Haha," Roxas deadpanned. "You're a riot, Axel."

Roxas had been on the phone with Axel for a while now. He was sure that he was using up quite a lot of his family's minutes on his cell phone, but he didn't really care at the moment. When had he ever cared anyways? His family had enough money to keep him talking for ages.

"No, seriously, though! I thought it was a pretty funny joke!" Axel was saying on his end of the line.

"I've heard that joke so many times," Roxas was still sitting on the same carpeted floor as he was about 20 minutes ago, chatting away.

"Okay, okay. Fine, what about this one? Knock, knock," Axel began.

"Oh, come on, Axel! A knock, knock joke? Okay, fine. Who's there?" Roxas replied reluctantly. Well, he actually wasn't that reluctant. He _was_ curious about what other stupid kind of joke Axel could come up with next. After all, who wouldn't be? He was sitting on the ground, lost in his own house, for Pete's sake. He had nothing better to do, anyways.

"Interrupting Cow," Axel continued.

"Interrupting Co—"

"MOO!!" Axel practically screamed into the phone. Roxas started to laugh.

"Haha…" he chuckled. "That one wasn't too bad, I guess."

"See! I told you I could make you laugh. Oh, dude, I'm almost at your house. Remind me which ginormous mass of bricks is yours again?" Axel was walking down the smoothly paved sidewalk in Roxas' quiet neighborhood.

"The one with the big huge lamppost thing outside. Oh, and all the flowers, too," Roxas added.

"Oh! I think I see it," Axel said as he approached the massive house. He put his finger to the doorbell.

"Is that you?" Roxas asked. Axel replied with a 'yeah' and waited at the door. "Oh, wait…" Roxas mumbled. "Who's going to open the door…?"

"Oh, it's opening," Axel said. Linda came to the door and cracked it open for Axel.

"Hello, sir," she said, interested in what such an eccentric man was doing on the house's front steps.

"That's Linda," Roxas sounded. "She's the main maid of the house. Be nice to her."

"Hello, ma'am," Axel replied rather courteously. Roxas was giggling from the other side of the phone. "I'm here to find Roxas."

"Find… Roxas?" Linda was a bit confused with the use of the verb.

"Yeah. I'm actually on the phone with him right now," Axel began to explain. "He got lost in the house, you see. I'm here to help guide him back to the front door. Then we can go out to eat."

"Oh, alright. Could I just verify it?" She said, motioning towards the phone pressed against Axel's ear. "I can't let just anybody walk into the house, after all."

Axel handed Linda the phone and after hearing her ask if it was Roxas or not and recognizing the voice, she handed the phone back to him. "Thank you. You can go ahead and come on in," she invited Axel as she closed the door behind him and he took in the enormous living room a second time. It really was quiet humongous to him – no, to anyone, really.

"You still there, Rox?" Axel talked into the phone.

"Yep. Let's get going!"

"ROXAS!?" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs. Roxas heard the voice not-too-faintly and grudgingly got up from his spot on the ground with a 'umph'. "ROOOXXXAAASSS!!" The small blonde began to make his way towards the voice. As he moved, the voice became louder and louder, closer and closer. Rooms passed by and sections of the house were moving behind him as he made his way towards the redhead.

Axel decided to sit down on the couch for a while and shout from there. "ROOOXXXAAASSS!!" he yelled again. This time, he got a response.

"AXEL?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"LOUD AND CLEAR. KIND OF!" Axel replied. Roxas' voice was booming and loud. The boy could seriously belt it out. After a few more shouts and a bit more yelling, Roxas finally made a dynamic entrance into the main living room. He squealed upon finding his way back to the 'safe zone' and clicked his phone shut. Axel did the same.

"Yesss!!" Roxas cried out. "I'm BACK!!"

"WHOO!" Axel jumped up from his spot on the couch and both boys ran towards each other. Roxas latched onto the skinny stickman without hesitation and Axel wrapped his lanky arms around Roxas' back and head. Just about to snuggle his head into the taller boys chest, Roxas realized what he was doing and quickly pushed the man away. Awkward silence ensued.

"Uhh…" Roxas darted his eyes everywhere but at Axel. "Soo…" he tried to make small talk.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?" Axel broke the awkwardness of the situation without really realizing it. The eighteen-year-old was probably used to people hugging him. He did look like a pretty huggable guy. Kind of. Not so much 'huggable' as 'sexy', but whatever.

"Um, sure," Roxas laughed nervously. He shook it off and walked over the kitchen to grab his wallet, keys, etc. from the table. "Where to?" Axel smiled and the both of them walked out the door side by side.

Roxas didn't even care what time it was.

oXoXoXo

Meanwhile…

"HELLO!? CAN ANYBODY HELP US!?" Sora yelled into the air as he and Cloud continued walking down millions and millions of hallways.

Don't worry. They made it out eventually.

oXoXoXo

"Where are we going?"

Axel had dragged me down to the subway station without really saying where the we were going to eat. I was getting a bit worried about my crisp white jeans getting muddy as I was tugged along by the wrist down the street. It really was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, with the sun all high in the sky and everything. The weather wasn't too bad for the impending doom of winter. Winter always did start a bit later in Twilight Town than in, say, Hollow Bastion. The snow was still coming down lightly even a few days before winter break started. _Oh! That's right!_ I suddenly remembered. _Winter break starts soon! Finally a good two weeks away from school…_

Life was so much better without school. Anybody, except maybe those dorks who sat at the front of the classroom and were teacher's pets, would agree. I, personally, sat in the MIDDLE of the classroom if I had the choice. I did want to hear what the teacher said, but didn't want to be called on in class, so the middle was a rather reasonable place to sit. I wouldn't call myself a bad student at all, and I could even brag that I was a straight-A student. A few classes skipped couldn't do any harm… The homework was always posted online, anyways, so I could always just check there. The internet was one of the most useful sources of information in my life. If it hadn't been invented, I guess I wouldn't have the chance to skip school with Axel.

Not that skipping school was a good thing, because it really wasn't.

"We're going on an adventure!" Axel said cheesily. I just stared back at him with a 'no, seriously' look on my face. "Okay, not really, but you'll see."

The next thing I knew, the train had pulled to a stop and the intercom sounded. "_We have arrived at Twilight Town, Avenue 8. Twilight Town, Avenue 8. The doors are about to open. Please step away from the doors. Thank you."_

Avenue 8? The name sounded so familiar… Where had I heard it before?

"Come on, it's our stop," Axel tugged on my wrist and pulled me out of the train. The train station looked ragged and worn down. There were people rushing to get on the trains in every direction you looked and hobos were sitting on the ground, playing instruments or pretending to have an injury.

"Where is this?" I asked the redhead.

"This is Avenue 8, Roxas," he said, smirking. Suddenly it hit me. This was the street that Axel lived on! Was I finally going to get to see his house?! I opened my mouth in a gasp as I was pulled along up the stairs and down the street. Axel never let go of my wrist the entire time until we reached a rather large apartment complex. It was all metal-y and dirty and there were plenty of bums sitting on the street, begging us for change. Axel didn't even seem to notice them as we walked towards the first flight of stairs.

"Are we here!?" I exclaimed excitedly. It looked a bit more beaten down than I had expected, but nonetheless, you can't judge a book by its cover! I was trying my best to be optimistic as hell. I think it was working. Kind of.

"We are here…!" He stuck his key in the door and cranked it in the lock. He looked at me and smirked before opening the door. "You ready?"

I nodded excitedly and Axel pushed down on the doorknob, letting the door swing open.

"…BROWN! I COULD BE BLUE! I COULD VIOLET SKY!!"

"What the…" I let confusion take over his face. Axel laughed and led the way into the humble apartment. A girl and a boy about Axel's age were jumping on the already beat-up old couch, singing to a song on the stereo.

"I COULD BE HURTFUL! I COULD BE PURPLE! I COULD BE ANYTHING YOU LIKE!!" The boy screamed, but still hitting the high notes straight on. I recognized him as the mullet-man that was with Axel the day we met in Cloud Café.

"GOT TO BE GREEN! GOT TO BE MEAN! GOT TO BE EVERYTHING MORE!" The girl yelled back, letting her voice dip up on the 'more', just like in the song. Who was she, though? Unless… She and Axel were going out!? I suddenly got a bit worried, but didn't let it take complete hold of me just yet.

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? WHY DON'T YOU WALK OUT THE DOOR!" Axel sang the last part of the chorus with his roommates.

"Getting _angry_ doesn't solve _anything_," The girl mouthed to the woman's voice in the track, exaggerating the face of a rather annoyed woman.

I just stood next to the now closed door, dumbstruck. What was going on!?

Axel was grinning as he walked over to the small stereo system and turning it off. Cue groans of disappointment.

"Everybody," Axel turned around to face the rest of the people in the room. "Meet Roxas!" He made a large hand gesture towards the small blonde boy standing at the door. I waved meekly, a bit shy. "Roxas, this is Demyx," he punched the boy lightly in the stomach, "and Larxene!" He was about to punch her but all she had to do was glare and he retreated his fist to his side, chuckling.

"Hi!" Demyx jumped off the couch and said brightly. "I remember you from the Café! Axel hasn't been able to stop tal—" Axel came up behind Demyx and clapped a hand over his mouth, smiling widely. "Mmph!" Demyx squirmed underneath Axel's hand.

"Dem…" Axel sighed. "You know I don't mind if you lick my hand, so that's not going to work." I laughed a bit at this then looked over at Larxene. She stepped down from the couch and walked over to the rest of us.

"Pleasure to meet the blonde we've heard so much about," Larxene said, her tone undecipherable. She had weird hair, I noticed. How did she get those 2 strands of hair to stay up in the air like that? Did Axel go for these kinds of girls? I temporarily forgot Axel was pretty much as straight as a circle.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," I said, noticing her checkered suspender shorts in the dead of winter. "Nice pants," I said sincerely. They were quite stylish with the suspender strings hanging down from the belt of the pants.

"I know," she smirked. "I got them for 10 bucks at a garage sale."

After introductions, Axel suggested that we all go out to eat somewhere. He was starving and so was I, as well as Demyx and Larxene apparently. I kind of wanted to eat at _the Golden Dragon_, but decided to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to scare away my new friends. It was a rare occasion that I got to meet somebody new – why ruin it with my expensive tastes? Plus, I figured, I wanted to try living a day with the common people! Okay, so it sounded bad to call them the common people, but what other name could I give them? Urban goers…? Urbanites…? I furrowed my eyebrows. That sounded even worse than the 'common people'.

Soon, we were headed to one of the local fast food restaurants that Axel apparently used to work at and I got to experience the homeliness of the city-dwellers (was that a better name than the 'common people'?) and their fast food chain managers. Axel's group was most likely a regular to _The Chicken Bucket_ seeing as some of the workers knew them and they ordered so quickly. When asked what I wanted to eat, I just told them to get me whatever.

"I've never been to… um… The Chicken Bucket," I told them. "I've never even heard of it, actually." I shrugged.

"What?!" Demyx whined. "That's unacceptable! The Chicken Bucket is one of the most _prestigious_ buckets of chicken out there!" He turned around and looked at the electric menu hanging colorfully from the ceiling. He tapped his chin. "We need to give you a very good first impression… What to choose… What to choose!"

After ordering me one of the "Classics" from the menu, the Chicken Bucket (go figure), we sat down and dug in. It was a totally different taste with all the oil and chemicals entering my body. I knew I was probably going to bloat myself to death the next morning, but it tasted _so good_.

"This is so… mm… Good…!" I exclaimed between bites.

"Hahaha! I TOLD YOU SO!" Demyx cried. I looked at him.

"I never said it wasn't," I raised an eyebrow and started laughing. Axel and Larxene joined in and I felt so happy… It was like flying! Who knew friends could be so, well, friendly?

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, but I'll never forget the feeling of warmth it left in my stomach and heart when I was dropped back at home by Axel, who was being eerily responsible that day. I got home around 11 PM but I didn't both to check the exact time. It didn't matter to me anymore.

That night, I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling like I always do, but this time, a small smile sat on my lips and I had the best night of sleep in a long time.

oXoXoXo

"Roooxaaas," a small voice whined from the door.

"Hnngh?" I groaned as slowly turned my head to the bedroom door. I squinted. "What the – Sora? What the hell are you doing up…?" I averted my eyes to the bedside clock. "It's fucking 3:42 in the morning!" I was often told that I swore a lot when I was grumpy,. "Goddammit… Go back to bed…"

"I just got myself unlost and I'm so tired…" Sora complained. "Can't I just crash here?" Suddenly another body appeared in the doorway and it slumped against the wall.

"Cloud?! Ugh… Jesus Christ you guys…" I was pretty much awake at this point, so I threw my covers off and walked over to the door, rubbing the back of my head. "You're damn bedroom is right down the fucking hallway… Get out of here," I rolled my eyes.

"But Roooxaaas," Sora griped. "Come ooonnnn!!" He jutted out his bottom lip and looked up at me with glistening blue eyes. They were shining even in the dark.

"This is bullshit…" I palmed my face. "Ugh… Alright, get in here…" I turned around and went back to the bed. I sat down on the soft sheets and Sora and Cloud followed suit.

"Yay!!" Sora cheered. He grinned and crawled over to the other side of the bed. He started burrowing into the covers.

"Sora! Take off the dirty clothes," I said, annoyed. "You're going to get my bed all gross and dirty," I pointed out. "You, too, Cloud."

Sora sighed and complied. He stripped down to his boxers and started digging a hole into the covers again. Cloud threw his own clothes off to the side and snuggled into the sheets next to Sora on the farthest end of the bed. I climbed back into bed on the other side of my brother and turned on my side, closing my eyes.

"Oh, wait, dude," Cloud spoke up. _God… What is it now…?_ "Isn't Sora gay?"

"Like I give a crap, man. He's my brother, he's not going to try and fuck me, okay?" I growled. I didn't say anything about myself since my gay-evity wasn't exactly public yet.

"But what about me!? What about _my_ safety!?" Cloud gasped. I sat up in bed and glared at the other blonde.

"Look, you two are probably both gay here, so it doesn't matter," I paused. Wait – that didn't make any sense at all. Pause. "Agh! Whatever, you guys! Just go to sleep. I'm too tired to be thinking this early in the morning…"

"You know I wouldn't try to bang you guys, right?" Sora peeped.

"GO TO SLEEP, SORA," I barked.

"But what about –"

"AND CLOUD."

Cloud mumbled as he pulled the covers tighter around his body. Sora just sighed and closed his eyes. I laid back down and turned on my side again, finally getting back to my good night's sleep.

oXoXoXo

"Riku!" Sora called as he ran down the hallway. "RIIIKUUU!" He screeched to a halt when he saw, next to Riku, another boy. He put a hand shakily to his mouth as he watched the boy walk away, smiling.

"Anytime," Riku smiled as he pat the unidentified boy on the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Riku!?" Sora sprang into action.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku grinned and went in for a hug, but Sora jumped out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH ANOTHER MAN!" he huffed.

"What? Oh, Zack? He's just a friend. Chill, So," Riku put up two hands, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

"Just a friend – riiighhht," Sora raised an eyebrow. "You idiot!"

"Doofus!" Riku immediately countered.

"Dork!" Sora shot back.

"Pretty-boy!"

"Whipped cream!"

"Sex God!"

"Uke!"

"Seme!"

"Sex cutie!"

"Sexy beast!"

"Give me a kiss!" Riku dipped Sora and landed a mouthful of gorgeous onto his boyfriend's lips. Flashes went off from all directions and blood started to pool around them. It wasn't even that long of a kiss! Sheesh!

"Do you believe me now?" Riku was breathing a little heavier than before. Sora nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the silverette's head and bringing it back to his own.

Riku pulled away after a few more camera flashes and fainting girls and finally said, "Come on, Sora. Not in school." He picked up chocolate-boy bridal style and carried him out of the mob of fangirls and to the lunchroom. "What were you trying to do back there, Sora?" Riku chuckled.

"Well, I thought our relationship didn't have enough drama," Sora replied simply. "We need drama!"

"No-no drama. You don't want no drama drama," both of them sang in unison. They both laughed and Sora placed a peck on Riku's cheek.

oXoXoXo

I shot my head up from taking notes in class. "OH MY GOD!" My pupils shrunk and my face was full of shock and fear. The teacher stopped talking and turned around.

"Do you have… a problem, young man?" She most likely didn't know my name. She raised an eyebrow in an irritated manner, obviously unhappy that I had interrupted her boring lecture on limits in math.

I shook my head hastily and heard some girls giggle from around me. "I-it's nothing… ma'am," I tried the Sora trick. Maybe saying ma'am really did help.

The teacher flicked her eyebrows up once and turned back to the board to continue. I put my head against the table and groaned quietly. That son of a bitch, Sora was going to get it from me! Wait – if he's a son of a bitch, then so am I… Well, then – That bastard! He never returned the film of me playing 'Beautiful Soul'! Grrr… I needed to get that thing back…

Revenge was definitely in order…

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter… ehehehe… -gets stoned-

Okok! I'm sorry!! I know it took me forever to get this down and up. TxT

It's just – I was busy! Really busy!

(and lazy)

but I was mostly just really busy! But now that break came along and I got back from Las Vegas and all that jazz, I got to finish this chapter. -smiles nervously-

Well… Stay tuned…?!

PLEASE REVIEW! -runs away-

oXoXoXo

Songs:

"Grace Kelly" by Mika – The song that Demyx and Larxene were singing to when Roxas and Axel arrived at the apartment.

"My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas – Part of the bridge that Sora and Riku sang in the fluff of the moment.


	15. I've Got The Bagels

**Disclaimer: That's still a NO.**

**Note: FF may delete spaces, punctuation marks, letters, etc. from the story... So if there's something there that I don't catch, sorry!**

**Warning: Boy-Love/Yaoi**

**WARNING WARNING: Lime in this chapter.**

**Title: Broken Clockwork  
Chapter: 15; I've Got The Bagels...**

**Summary: Roxas was always on top of things, following time down to the second. Until he met Axel, carefree and fun. What happens when you mix two opposite elements of life together?**

luluNOTE:

Full title: "I've Got The Bagels If You've Got The Love"

"orz I know I failed you all by not updating this… In about 3 months. But good news for all of you! It's Summer Break and SCHOOL IS OUUTT!! I still have to take summer classes and stuff (Hey, I'm Asian – what can you do?) but I'll have plenty more time to write _Broken Clockwork_.

I guess that's all I have to say about the whole not-writing-anything-for-the-past-2-months ordeal. Enjoy the chapter! I tried to get some plot in there and there's a little bit of sexy stuff at the end.

Hope that makes up for not making a new chapter for so long… -fail-

But yeah – LIME! If you don't want it, don't read the very end! XD

THANKS SO MUCH TO: **tiffy jeevas, Scootkadoot, Following Padfoot's Pawprints, Kaida Shade, The Mad Empty Shell, and auPHE** FOR REVIEWING!

Waiting for summer classes to end,

Lovely Lulu

oXoXoXo

Roxas power-walked all the way to Sora and Kairi's little 'chat-after-school' spot AKA Sora's locker. Sora was, as always, blabbing away about something or another – until Roxas grabbed his shoulder and spun the chocolate-haired boy around.

"THE DVD, SORA," was all Roxas could grunt. Sora raised an eyebrow in response, confused.

"The… huh? Don't tell me you're in the porn business, Rox!" Sora bit his bottom lip, quite genuinely worried. Roxas wanted to slap his brother.

"Ugh – no!" Roxas facepalmed and then breathed in deeply. He sighed and calmed down a little bit. He wanted to do this rationally. "Okay. Sora, could I please have that video footage you took the other day?" Sora's confused face persisted. "Of me? Playing the guitar…?" Roxas elaborated with hand motions. Air guitar rock-out, dude.

"Oohh…" Sora nodded his head in understanding, but then didn't say anything after. Roxas smiled in a 'oohh what?' expression, with his eyebrows raised and everything, waiting for Sora to continue. "Um… Kairi, will you excuse us?" Kairi nodded, of course.

"Oohh what?" Roxas asked, eager for his video back.

"Umm… About the video – Me and Cloud decided that we can't give it back to you," Sora stated. When Roxas opened his mouth to protest or ask why, Sora put up a bratty little finger. "No – We'll give it back to you. Under one condition." Roxas looked up at the sky as if giving a quick silent prayer to the atheist gods.

"Ok, what?"

"You have to join our band. As the lead singer," Sora smiled exuberantly.

"I—WHAT?!" Roxas found all this to be quite ridiculous… yet quite flattering at the same time. A light pink colored his cheeks as he stared at Sora in disbelief. "Your band? You told me that was done! I thought you said you weren't going to try and start that up again…"

"Well, I changed my mind. DUH," Sora said. "Anyways – Will you do it? Don't look at me like that… Come on, Roxas! You're an awesome singer. You'd be a great lead vocal, you know that?"

"Well, I… You don't have to say _that_," Roxas blushed and rubbed his arm as he looked off to the side. He couldn't help but let a small smile slip off the corner of his lips.

"Come on, pppllleeeaaassseee?" Sora begged, clasping his hands together and putting on his best puppy dog face. "I know you've always wanted to be in a garage band as the lead, Roxas. I know you want to get into music big time. And I know that _you_ know that you'd look GREAT on stage – singing with that BEAUTIFUL voice of yours. So, what about it? Eh? Eh?"

"I…" Roxas' blush deepened, blown away by all the compliments and flattery he was receiving. He knew they were just petty talk to convince him, but they really made him happy. He scratched his head and bit his lip. "Ok. Fine. Can I have the video back then…?"

"YAY COOL!" Sora jumped up and clapped his hands before springing a cute little brotherly hug on Roxas. Roxas pat his brother's back lovingly and he could've sworn he saw a camera flash go off in the corner of his eye, but he didn't really care. "Come on, let's go home and get started right away!" Sora spun around on his heel and yelled a goodbye to Kairi before pulling Roxas out the door of the school and to his red Mustang.

oXoXoXo

"Zexion! What are you doing here?" I chirped happily when I came into the house. The blunette was sitting on the couch of the living room again, watching TV. I heard a few long names and decided that it was probably some boring History Channel show.

"Just visiting," he replied briefly, glancing in me and Roxas' general direction. "I'm waiting for Cloud."

"Oh, okay. Sweet," I said. "Me and Roxas were just about to –" I was cut off by Roxas' annoyingly depressing ringtone.

_I'M JUST A KID AND LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE!_

My brother flipped his phone open and then two seconds later, a blush spread over his face as rapid as AIDS took the world by storm! Wait. That was a really bad analogy. Whatever – I decided to ignore it for now.

"I-uh-I have to… um… go…" Roxas turned on his heel and quickly sprinted for the door. On his way out he shouted back to me, "Sorry Sora! Maybe next time!"

I pouted and made a "pff" noise. Zexion raised an eyebrow and we both watched as the door to the garage slammed shut. The car could be heard getting started and speeding off out of the neighborhood. There was no doubt Roxas was totally flooring that pedal. What was the rush, anyways?

oXoXoXo

"Me and Roxas were just about to—" Sora began. Suddenly, my phone started 'ringing' and I scrambled to get it out of my pocket and flip the cover.

I WANT TO SEE YOU. LETS HANG.

A single text message blurted out at me. And of course – who else could it be from but…

Axel.

For some reason my heart started going 100 miles an hour and I rushed out the door and got into my car before Sora or Zexion could say another word. It wasn't everyday that I received a text like that. Even if Axel had used 'let's hang' to describe their time together, I was hooked by the first 5 words.

As my red blur of a Mustang sped by on the road, I started chewing my lip out like no other.

"Wait agh! I can't be biting my lips. If Axel sees it all ripped up and –" I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. So what if Axel saw my lips all chewed up? Like it mattered to me… Who gives a damn what a guy like that thinks of my lips anyways? I focused on the road for the next few seconds before screaming, "WHO AM I EVEN KIDDING!? _I_ CARE. I DON'T KNOW WHY, GOD, BUT I DO." I prayed to the big guy upstairs that maybe I was high or something. He wasn't very helpful.

As I drove and drowned in my silence and thought, I saw a bagel shop up ahead. I slowed down a little and thought about buying some bagels. Yeah… A little afternoon snack couldn't hurt. It's not like I was in a… a total RUSH to see AXEL, right? And I could get some bagels for him, too. Why not? Maybe we could all share a big bag with his roommates or something. That'd be good.

I pulled into the shop, one I knew pretty well, and parked the car. A bright green and pink sign blared out its name: BARBOSSA BAGELS. I opened the door to the little shop and walked up to the counter. A few minutes later, I was back out the door, a bagel in my mouth and a big bag of them in my arms. I had relaxed a lot more now and my heart was pounding at a regular pace. I climbed into the car and set the big bag in the passenger's seat and drove back onto the road.

oXoXoXo

"Larxene, you're going to get cold just wearing that," Axel walked out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a towel draped over his shoulders. His torso was completely naked and glistening from coming out of the shower.

"No, I won't," Larxene, used to Axel's half-nakedness by now, replied. She was wearing a tube top that left her midriff wide open and a short pleated skirt. A pair of thigh-high black and white striped socks adorned her legs and she was just about to slip on a pair of long knee high black boots. Multiple necklaces and bracelets decorated her neck and wrists.

"It's snowing outside… You'll get cold," Axel was genuinely concerned. Even Larxene was just another whore on the street, she was living under his roof now and Axel wasn't going to let her get the flu or something and bring it back to the apartment.

"I'm fine, _mom_," Larxene rolled her eyes, buckling up her left boot.

Axel grabbed a big brown jacket of his from the couch. "Here, take my jacket," he said as he walked over and slipped it over her shoulders. "You'll be freezing if you walk out like… _that_."

"No, dude! I'm fine! I'll look like such a dork if I put your jacket on! I'll look like such a hooker!" Larxene retorted, jumping back from Axel.

"You _are_ a hooker!" Axel argued. "Just put it on!" The redhead tried once again to put the jacket on her small frame.

"I don't --!" In an attempt to fight back, Larxene tripped on the multitude of clothes on the ground and managed to hook her ankle around Axel's ankle, tripping him. "Agh!" The blonde female fell back onto the couch and Axel fell on top of her, but caught himself with his arms against the back of the piece of furniture. His knee landed on the couch in the space between Larxene's legs as he hovered over her.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and a little blonde boy with a huge bag walked into the apartment.

"Surpri—" Roxas stopped mid-word. He took a short, sharp breath in and saw Axel and Larxene's heads both turn swiftly to the door. Roxas dropped the bag of bagels on the ground in shock.

"Oh… S-sorry! I didn't realize you were… busy… I'll leave. Sorry!" Roxas chuckled nervously and a blush went over his cheeks rapidly. He clamped a hand to his mouth and ran out the door.

Axel, quickly got off of Larxene and ran after the blonde, stumbling on the way. "No! Roxas! It's not what it looks like! Roxas!"

By the time Axel had ran out the door, Roxas was running down the last flight of stairs and getting into his car.

"Shit!" Axel threw the towel around his bare shoulders to the ground before running down to the street, half naked, with the big brown jacket clutched in his fist.

oXoXoXo

"Goddammit…" How could I have been so stupid!? I mean, that whole thing in the nurse's office was probably nothing. That was just to get me to come out of the closet. Axel was probably just trying to help a queer guy _find his place in the world_. BULL_SHIT_. I raced down the road, speeding back home. My eyebrows were furrowed and my cheeks were flushed. I had a death grip on the steering wheel. I was angry with myself for ever believing that Axel would just want to _hang out_ with me. He had a freaking _girl_ living in his apartment.

I cursed to myself the whole way home and when I had finally reached my house, I parked the car and went up to my room, thinking about the situation.

I sat down at my desk and laid my head down on my folded arms. "I guess I should do some homework…" I muttered to myself. "Might as well…" I straightened back up and opened the desk drawer to get a pen.

oXoXoXo

"Sora!" I exclaimed when I saw the brunette walk out of the gigantic house.

"Oh, hey, Axel!" he waved cheerfully as he pulled a sweater over his body. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side when he saw me, totally out of breath, and not wearing a shirt under the jacket I was wearing. I looked like such a mess…

"Where's Roxas?" I panicked.

"I think he's in his room, doing his homework," Sora informed me. "You want to come in?"

"Yes, please," I still remembered my manners, at least.

"I was just about to leave, so I'll give you two some alone time, hehe," Sora winked. I chuckled and felt my breath coming back to me.

"Thanks, Sora. You're a life-saver," I walked up to the brunette and he opened the front door for me. I walked in and turned around to see him grinning at me. "Thanks, again. Where are you going, anyways?"

"Riku," Sora suddenly turned even brighter than he was a few seconds ago. Sheesh. That kid was like a ray of fucking sunshine. "See you around, Axel!" He turned and walked down to the sidewalk, waving at me with the back of his hand.

I closed the door behind me as I went into the house. Lucky for me… Roxas probably wouldn't have opened the door after seeing me and Larxene like that. Ugh… I slapped my forehead. What the hell… I should have just left that hooker alone.

I looked around the huge living room again, still astounded by its size even though I'd been there already. I would probably never get used to it. I walked up the stairs and walked to the familiar vicinity of Roxas' room.

His door was open and I could see him studying, just as Sora had said. I didn't walk in just yet and decided to just watch him for a little. I knew I was freak and kind of a stalker, but whatever.

Roxas had a pen in his mouth as he looked down at the problems on the page. He pushed the pen's end in and out of his mouth absent-mindedly. It suddenly reminded me of a… a… I blushed madly and continued to watch him push the pen back and forth between his lips. He took the pen out of his mouth and it pulled out a little line of saliva from his mouth. I gulped and could feel a sensation going on in my pants.

"…so sexy…" I murmured. I clapped a hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud!

Roxas turned to the door and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"A-Axel?!"

oXoXoXo

I put down the pen I was using and stood up from my chair. "What are you doing here? What…" I looked down and blushed. I said more quietly, "What happened to Larxene?"

"That was an accident! It was really bad timing, Rox. I swear!" Axel protested. "I just got out of the shower and I was trying to put a jacket on Larxene cause she was probably going to get a cold when she went outside and then she tripped me and we both fell on the couch and it looked like something was going on, but I swear, nothing was happening and then you walked in on us and you dropped the bag you had and –"

"I-It's okay," I looked up at the redhead. "I didn't mean to barge in on your apartment like that, anyways. It's my fault."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said!?" He walked over to me and I noticed for the first time that he wasn't even wearing a shirt under the jacket he had on. Scarlet colored my cheeks and I felt Axel pull me into an embrace, resting my head on his bare chest. I could have had a nosebleed all over him right then.

"A-Axel?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It was a complete accident. Larxene accidentally tripped me," Axel voice drifted into my ear. "Nothing is going on between us."

_Nothing is going on between us_… I bit my lip and hoped I hadn't dozed off when I was doing my homework. Suddenly, I felt something hard pressing into my stomach and I felt Axel tighten up a little.

"Axel… Don't tell me that's your…" I was about to push the redhead away when suddenly he dropped his head and lifted my chin, capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes went wide when I realized what he had just done. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and all I could do was oblige. Suddenly, this taste of cinnamon and smoke flooded into my mouth and his tongue was all over mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I guess this is what it means to make out with someone. All thought left my brain as I felt that pleasure tingling in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and my hand tangled into his hair. He pulled me even closer to him and deepened the kiss. I felt us moving over to the bed, thinking nothing of it. I couldn't deny it any longer – This is what I had wanted ever since the nurse's office.

Before I knew what was happening, Axel was taking slipping his jacket off his shoulders and sliding his hand under my shirt.

"Mmmnn…" I moaned into the kiss as I felt my shirt sliding up… up… and off. It broke the contact for a few seconds but as soon as the cloth was gone, our lips were right back where they were. I hung my arms around the redhead's neck as he rubbed his warms hands all over my body. His lips started moving down my jaw and he kissed all the way to my chest. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and his tongue played with the nub.

"Ah…" I groaned and arched my back.

His hands ghosted down to my pants and before I knew it, my pants were off and Axel's hand was down the front of my boxers.

Then Axel pulled back. He looked down at me with my flushed cheeks and sweat rolling down the side of my face. "What…?" I asked through half-lidded eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

oXoXoXo

luluNOTE:

I tend to do that… leaving sex cliffhangers like that. Does this make my fanfic mature?

Thanks for being so patient you guys. I hope you didn't forget about this fic hehe… I'm sorry! I fail as a writer! TxT

Have a happy Fourth Of July everyone!

- Lovely Lulu


End file.
